beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Unia?
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ :Vanhemmat unet sijaitsevat uniarkistossa, toisessa uniarkistossa ja kolmannessa uniarkistossa. Leavingwikillä, jonka käyttäjistö on pitkälti päällekkäistä Beepedian käyttäjäin kanssa, on lisäksi oma unisivu. Beepedian käyttäjien unien säilömispaikka! Tänne saapi laittaa omia (oikeasti nähtyjä!) uniaan allekirjoituksella varustettuna. Pähkinähiiren 1. ja 2. tammikuuta välisenä yönä näkemä uni Tämä on kyllä ihan oikeasti oudoin, tyhmin, noloin ja perverssein uni vähään aikaan. Ensiksi siinä oli Luoma ja Salkkareiden Oona, jotka kuitenkin jostain syystä olivat Salkkareiden Paulan kotona, ja Luoma ilmoitti Oonalle olevansa oikeasti homo. Sen jälkeen Luoma, hänen uusi poikaystävänsä ja Oona pelasivat jollakin videopelihommalla jotakin auto- ja tasohyppelypelin kummallista risteytystä, jota joko Luoma tai hänen poikaystävänsä (en päässyt selville kumpi hän oli, sillä näin vain sen että jompikumpi piti käsissään videopeliohjainta ja sanoi jotakin) ei osannut pelata ja jota toinen sitten neuvoi. He kaikki joivat samalla jotakin epämääräisen näköistä litkua. Tämän jälkeen Oona lähti ja Luoma meni poikaystävänsä kanssa ottamaan toisiltaan suihin. Lieneekö edes tervettä nähdä unia jostakusta beepedististä homoilemassa? Sen jälkeen uni jatkui melko sekavana, mutta sen muistan, että jossain vaiheessa Oona ja Luoman itseasiassa hieman emolta näyttävä poikaystävä (Luoma itse oli tässä vaiheessa lähtenyt jonnekin) olivat jonkin rakennuksen katolla ja sen jälkeen hekin menivät sänkyyn keskenään. Hitto mikä uni. o_O Ja ennenkuin kukaan saa minusta mitään ihmeellistä kuvaa, niin voin sanoa, etten kyllä yleensä näe näin arvelluttavia unia juuri koskaan, varsinkaan pelkästään netin kautta tuntemistani henkilöistä. Ja vielä senkin voin sanoa, että vaikka tämä itse läpilukiessani kuulosti lähinnä "Tshihihii, Luoma on homo!! xD" -tyyppiseltä, niin tämä on silti oikeasti nähty uni. Eikä sinänsä, homous on söpöä, vaikken tarkoitakaan tällä lauseella tai millään muullakaan sanoa ketään homoksi. --Pähkiηähiiri 2. tammikuuta 2010 kello 12.48 (IST) Meteorin uni 1.–2. tammikuuta 2010 Tämä uni oli siitä omituinen, että se tuntui ällistyttävän todelliselta, ja silti koko ajan unessa ollessani tiesin sen olevan unta. Tiesin koko ajan, mitä tulisi tapahtumaan (luultavasti olen nähnyt samankaltaista juonta noudattavan unen ennenkin, en vain muista siitä mitään): Serkkuni tulee Raaheen käymään ja menemme kaupungille, missä meihin "rakastuvat" kaksi erittäin kaunista tyttöä. Sitten jonkin ostoskeskuksen pihalla poliisit tulevat pidättämään tytöt. Paljastuukin, että tytöt eivät olekaan rakastuneet meihin, vaan ovat käyttäneet meitä hyväkseen jossain merkillisessä rikosoperaatiossaan, jonka tarkoitus on ryöstää se ostoskekus ja jota johtaa kaiketi Juhko. (Muistan ihmetelleeni, miten Juhko on saanut rötöksiinsä mukaan noin upeita naisihmisiä. Toisaalta epäilin, että he saattavat olla jonkinlaisia Juhkon ohjelmoimia ihmisrobotteja.) Uni päättyy johonkin minun ja serkun väliseen rempseään huulenheittoon. Tässä unessa edellä lueteltua ei ole vielä tapahtunut (eikä tule tapahtumaankaan), vaan olemme serkkuni kanssa istumassa aamun puoli yhdeksän linja-autossa, joka on täynnä yläastelaisia (se linja-auto on oikeastikin aina täynnä yläastelaisia, paitsi tietysti koulujen lomien aikaan). Olemme matkalla Raaheen ja keskustelemme serkun kanssa jostain päiväkirjamysteeristä, joka kaiketi jotenkin liittyy niihin tyttöihin, jotka meidät kaupungilla tulevat iskemään. Sitten huomaan, että minun, serkun ja parin yläastelaisen välissä olevalle pöydälle on jäänyt jonkun bussista poistuneen yläastelaisen poissaolovihko. Ojennan poissaolovihkon toiselle meitä vastapäätä istuvista yläastelaisista ja kehotan häntä viemään vihkon luokanvalvojalleen. Sitten minusta tuntuukin, että se taisi olla Raamattu eikä poissaolovihko, ja sen jätti siihen pöydälle äskettäin bussista poistunut nuorisopappi. En kuitenkaan jaksa kertoa erehdyksestäni yläastelaisille. Yhtäkkiä olemme serkkuni kanssa lukion ruokalassa, ja meitä vastapäätä ovat juuri istuutumassa ne kaksi tyttöä. Toinen tyttö kehottaa minua syömään vähän hitaamalla tahdilla, etten tukehdu. Jostain syystä minusta tuntuu silloin, että he ovatkin aivan oikeasti rakastuneet meihin eivätkä ole mitään rikollisia. Kaiketi näin sekavan vyyhdin käsitteleminen oli päälleni liikaa, sillä heräsin juuri sillä samaisella hetkellä. --(T)egotaiteilia 2. tammikuuta 2010 kello 13.44 (IST) Luoman SE-KA-VI-A unia 1. ja 2. tammikuuta 2010 väliseltä yöltä Tämä yö oli yhtä sekamelskaa. Nukahdin siinä yhden ja kahden välillä, heräsin klo 08:47, olin valveilla puolisen tuntia ja nukuin sitten johonkin vähän yli yhteentoista vielä. Ennen tuota vaille yhdeksän heräämistä näin joitain sekavia ja kummallisia mutta minun unieni mittakaavalla varsin normaaleja unia, jotka eivät olleet mitään turhauttavaa, merkityksetöntä junnaamista mutta eivät sitä kaikkein merkityksellisintä pelottavaa kauneuttakaan. Huoneessani on stereot, joissa on niiden pois päältä ollessakin sininen valo loistamassa ja huriseva, tasainen ääni kuulumassa, ellei siis töpseliä ole irroitettu seinästä, niin aina. Päiväaikaan sitä ei edes kuuntelemallakaan kuule, mutta tietokoneen sammuttua undulaattien nukkuessa kanssa-asujien hiljennyttyä yöaikaan se on perhanan häiritsevää. Olin nukkumaan mennessä ehtinyt mennä sänkyyn ennen kuin muistin ottaa töpselin seinästä, olin jo väsynyt ja laiskuuttani sängyssä köllötellessä uni oli iskenyt äkkiarvaamatta, joten seitsemisen tunnin ajan olin sitten nukkunut siinä häiritsevässä valossa ja pörinässä. Se näemmä sitten häiritsi unen laatua (ihme kyllä – minua eivät yleensä edes uudenvuodenilotulitusrakettipamauksetkaan tuppaa häiritsemään kun kerran olen kunnolla uneen päässyt), joten stereoiden hurina tunkeutui sitten noiden seitsemän unitunnin lopussan näkemiini uniin ja aiheutti lopulta niistä heräämiseni. Muistan noista unista ennen ensimmäistä heräämistä jotain sellaista, että sepitin tarinaa: (ilmeisesti miespuolinen, ehkä hieman sitä Frendien Joeyta tai jotain semmoista muistuttava hahmo) ihminen (jonka pian tarinaa sepittäessäni päätin hulluruohoa tai muuta delirianttista Datura-suvun kasvia nauttineeksi) viritti jotain aivan ihmeellistä huulenheittoa; hänen edessään olivat harmaat stereot, jotka hurisivat tasaisesti (oikeasti unen taustalla hurisseet, huoneeni stereot ovat mustat), ja hän selitti jollekulle ihmiselle (jota ei ilmeisesti tuntenut kovin hyvin ja täten hiukka infantiili vitsinheitto oli vieläkin kummallisempaa): "Olen aina ollut kaiuttimien herra." Tämän (tai saattoi se olla myös muodossa "olen aina osannut hallita kaiuttimia", mutta siinä oli olennaista, että siitä jotenkin kävi ilmi se, että hän vihjasi siihen, että ihan kuka tahansa ei ilmeisesti samanlainen stereonkaiuttimien maaginen hallitsija olisikaan) sanottuaan hän väänsi volyyminuppia vastapäivään ja sanoi jotain tyyliin: "You see? That's how it went doooown." (Oli kuin olisin katsellut, tai siis päässäni suunnitellut, nähden kuvat aitoina mielessäni, englanniksi puhuttua ja suomeksi tekstitettyä elokuvaa; miehen puhe oli sekä suomea että englantia, ja ajattelin unessa että tässä kohti englanninkielinen ilmiasu toimii paremmin, kun "went down" vivahtaa ainakin omassa ajattelussani siihen suuntaan että voisi tarkoittaa myös jonkun ihmisen tai vaikka yhteiskunnan tuhoutumista, ja tuommoiselle kaksimerkityksiselle/liioittelevan mahtipontiselle merkitykselle ei löytyisi oikein suomen kielestä vastinetta. Hitto mitä ajatuskuvioita!) Tässä kohden hän kuitenkin havahtuisi ja huomaisi, että hän olikin selittänyt jollekulle (vanhemmalle naisihmiselle?) täydessä bussissa (joka näytti kyllä ratikalta), ja kaiuttimen sijaan hän olikin vaientanut jonkun bussissa matkustaneen naisen lyömällä tätä kasvoihin. Ajatus kaiuttimesta ja bussin ja kanssamatkustajien unohtuminen olikin siis ollut daturakasvin aiheuttama harha. Mielestäni tämä oli nerokas tarina, ja mietin, muotoilisinko sen sellaiseen ilmiasuun, että siitä tulisi keksitty irkkikeskustelulainaus, jonka lähettäisin IRCQuotesiin. Mutta tässä välissä uni vaihtui nopeasti aika erilaiseksi – tai ehkä vain päätin yhtäkkiä lopettaa ajatuksen hautomisen vähäksi aikaa. Televisio oli auki ja minulla oli Savon Sanomat edessäni. Joku ohjelma loppui, kanava oli muistaakseni varmaankin Yle Teema. Siinä tuli lopputekstejen jälkeen jonkun televisiokanavan joka tuota ohjelmaa jossain levitti tai jonkun ihmetunnusvideopätkä. Siinä oli televisioruudun keskellä pieni neliö, jossa joku vähän, öö, Peppi Pitkätossua(?) muistuttava tyttö käveli ilmeisesti auringonlaskua kohti, tasaista maata pitkin, edessään kaukana kohosivat aika korkeat vuoret, jossain erämaassa, joka toi epämääräisesti mieleen jonkun Meksikon Arizonan Etelä-Amerikan Argentiinan mitäniitänyton. Tuo pieni animoitu pätkä oli tehty jokseenkin romanttiseksi ja ehkä näin sen jotenkin maagisena siinä, vähän kuin lapsena näin jotain ihan yhtä merkityksettömiä pikku asioita jotenkin taianomaisina. (Tai ehkä nyt jälkeenpäin suhtaudun tuohon unessa nähtyyn animointipätkään niin ja unessa itsessään olin pikemminkin hieman tympääntynyt, en tiedä oikein että mihin, tuossa kohden.) Tuo pätkä oli mustavalkoinen (tai muuten värimaailmaltaan monotoninen; auringossa taisi kyllä olla ihan kullanväriä) ja piirretty, ja piirrosviiva oli höllyvää, eestaas heiluvaa (vähän niin kuin siinä jossain ihme Susamurunko se on tunnuspätkässä jossa on se ihme saukko tai sitten jossain ihan muussa mutta kuitenkin). Tämä oli unessa minulle yhtä tuttu kuin oikeasti on se aina aivan Simpsonien lopuksi tuleva juttu jossa se nainen sanoo "hyss" elokuvateatterissa (en koskaan muista että minkä jutun tunnus se on se pätkä). Mutta tällä kertaa tytön kädestä piti kiinni Uppo-Nalle, joka oli väreiltään selkeästi muuta kuvaa kirkkaampi. Uppo-Nalle näytti hehkuvan ja oli ikään kuin se olisi ollut eri piirtäjän kuin muu videopätkässä. Nalle puristi tytön kättä, katsahti tyttöön ja sitten eteen ja he kulkivat yhdessä eteenpäin. Ajattelin, että joo tästä on sitten tällasia variaatioita ja nyt oli joku ihme Uppo-Nalle-variaatio ties minkä luojanluoman asian takia, liittyikö se sen loppuneen ohjelman sisältöön vai mitä, en tiennyt. Nyt oli alkamassa jokin elokuva. Luin käsissäni olevista Savon Sanomista Marko Ahosen arvostelun. Hän antoi elokuvalle neljä tai viisi tähteä ja kuvasi sitä "hiton hauskaksi ja unenomaiseksi". Kiinnostuin ja päätin katsoa. Elokuva alkoi, ja siinä näkyi olevan jotain nuoria miehiä heilumassa jossain ikään kuin varastorakennuksen pihalla tai jossain ihan oudossa paikassa (hankala kuvata, mutta tietty tunnelma oli siinä paikassa). He olivat ilmeisesti bändi, joka soitti ja lauloi (tosin soittimia en nähnyt selvästi), ja elokuvan alussa oli heidän musiikkivideonsa. (Ilmeisesti bändi ja musiikki oli siis aitoa eikä osa elokuvan juonta; olin siinä uskossa, että elokuva oli oudohko ja kokeellinen, ja niinpä siinä saattoi olla jonkun bändin biisistä elokuvaa varten kuitenkin tehty musiikkivideo alussa ilman varsinaista syytä.) Miesten heiluminen ja itse musiikkikin toi jotenkin tunnelmaltaan mieleen Beatlesin kappaleen ja videon "I Am the Walrus". (Nyt kun muistelen, niin unessa oli joku outo tunnelma, jota en itse unen aikana tiedostanut – tai ei tunnelma, vaan ikään kuin sellainen ennakkotieto, joita unissa yleensä on että kokemistaan asioista tietää jotenkin kummallisesti joitain seikkoja varmaksi. Ainut vaan että en ollut sitä itse unessa täysin huomannut tai ainakaan ajatellut – monesti ajattelen ja analysoin unissani kokemiani asioita aika lailla jo itse unissa. Se oli tämä: elokuva oli jollakin varmuudella ruotsalainen. Miehet olivat ruotsalaisia, sympaattisia ihmisiä, jotka tekivät musiikkia ihan omavaraisella, kunnioitettavalla asenteella tai jotain. Jotenkin psykedeelistä musiikkia, ja toisaalta ei kuitenkaan? Jotenkin ainakin mielessä rinnastui tuohon oikeasti olemassa olevaan ruotsalaiseen Dungen-bändiin.) Enempää en elokuvasta ennättänyt nähdä ennen heräämistä. Tämä elokuvankatsominen oli myös ainakin osaksi päällekkäinen sen kaiuttimenvaimennusuneksunnan kanssa, ja jotenkin minulla on sellainen tunne että vaikka jätin kaiutinhulluruohotarinan sepittämisen ja siirryin television pariin ja elokuvan alku oli viimeinen asia ennen heräämistäni, olisin kuitenkin herännyt nimen omaan siihen kaiutinuneen. Mutta se pörinä siis häiritsi untani ja siksi ylipäätään heräsin (tai ehkä päätös herätä oli osaksi tietoinen; en halunnut enää nukkua huonosti, pörinän häiritsemänä?). Ai niin, se pitää vielä mainita, että siinä jotenkin kaiutinjutun ja elokuvankin kanssa päällekkäisenä oli joku kesäinen, eikä mitenkään pelkästään kesäinen, vaan jotenkin juhannuksellinen ja samaan aikaan elokuullinen, kullan- ja auringonlaskunsävyinen (ja jotenkin kummallisesti siitepölyntäyteinen?) näkymä/vaikutelma. Katsoin alas ihan oikeasti olemassa olevaa tietä, joka menee mäkeä alas, nousee pienemmän mäen ylös vähän kauempana, menee vähän matkaa eteenpäin, kääntyy vasemmalle ja kulkee vähän matkaa eteenpäin ja päättyy sitten mökillemme. Tuosta paikasta katsoen vasemmalla on iso alue naapurimme peltoa, jonka yli näkee mökillemme asti; näkymä on avara ja jotenkin kaikenkattava, vaikka kovin korkealta ei sitä siinä kohdassa seisten katsellakaan. Tunnelma oli siis... no, yhdellä sanalla sanoen kesäilta. Ilmeisesti liikunkin siinä, en kai mene sille tielle jota äsken kuvailin, vaan ehkä liikun eteen taakse sitä tietä, joka on sen mäen päällä mistä tuo kuvailemani tie lähtee ja kulkee niin, että kun sitä kulkee eteenpäin sieltä, josta minä taisin unessa tulla paikalle, vasemmalta lähtee se kuvailemani ja mökilleni johtava tie juuri ennen kuin tämä tie, joka on täällä mäen päällä ja joka siis ei ole se aluksi kuvailemani vaan tämä toinen, haarautuu kahdeksi eri tieksi oikealle ja vasemmalle (katsoen sieltä päin, mistä nyt siis kävelin; takaani tulee tämä tie, risteyksessä ensin vähän ennen muita erkanee vasemmalle se mökilleni johtava tie ja heti sen jälkeen kulkemani tie haarautuu vasemmalle ja oikealle). Mutta siis katson niin, että mökille johtava tie on edessäni, ja kesäiltainen peltomaisema levittäytyy edessäni. Ehkä tässä maisemassa teinkin jotain (ja yleisfiilis oli sitä tehdessä ehkä jotenkin, hmm, tunnelmallinen mutta ehkä samaan aikaan tunsin jotain kohti vastenmielisyyttä tai tympääntyneisyyttä, en tiedä minkä), tai sitten vain suunnittelin sitä kaiutinjuttua tuossa kohti kävellessäni, mutta yhtään tarkemmin en muista. Herättyäni olin ehkä jälkeenpäin katsoen jotenkin poikkeavassa mielentilassa, en mitenkään erityisesti, mutta ehkä kuitenkin. Keksin siinä heräämisen ja uuden nukahtamisen välillä runonkin. (Se ei liittynyt millään tapaa noihin uniin.) Se ei ilmestynyt päähäni valmiina käsittämättömänä täysin muotoiltuna häröytenä niin kuin minulle joskus käy, vaan tämän runon merkityksestä olin aivan selvillä, eikä se tullut mieleeni yhtenä kappaleena vaan lähinnä idea ilmestyi mieleeni ja kehitin sen pohjalta runon siinä, tietoisena ja suhteellisen normaalissa mielentilassa. Siltikin, se on luultavasti paras runo jonka olen ikinä sepittänyt (se ei välttämättä ole vielä paljoakaan), ja ihmeellisen selkeästi minä sellaisen osasin keksiä. Se kuuluu vapaasti muotoiltuna näin: ::Minä ja kaikki muistoni ja tunnelmani ::Pienessä huoneessa ::Tai kuin kalatorilla, joka ::kuitenkin on suljettu reunoilta. ::Ilma viileydessään ja tuulisuudessaan ummehtunut, ::taivas liikkumaton, lavastettu. ::Me hellimme siellä toisiamme ::mutta meillä ei siltikään ole ::tietoa ulospääsystä. "Hellimme"-sanan tilalle voisi kelvata sitten myös "syleilemme". Ja tarkennuksena tai selityksenä, että "siellä" ei siis ole tarkoitus olla ketään muuta kuin minä, ja minun muistoni ja tunnelmani ja sen sellaiset. Lisäksi tuo kohta "ilma viileydessään ja tuulisuudessaan ummehtunut" on nyt myöhemmin lisäämäni, mutta muuten muotoilin sen siinä heräämisen ja uudelleennukahtamisen välillä tuollaiseksi. Eniveis, nukahdin uudestaan vaikka tunsinkin siinä välissä itseni jo aika virkeäksi. Tässä kohti alkaa sitten se mielipuolinen osio! Suoraan nukahdettuani jatkui unen REM-vaihe mutta unet olivat kokonaan uusia. Ne olivat paljon normaaleja uniani selkeämpiä ja ennen kaikkea todentuntuisempia; tai pikemminkin koko ajan niissä tarkkailin sitä, olenko unessa vai todellisuudessa, ja parissa kohtaa uskoin olevani hereillä enemmän kuin yleensä koskaan normaaleissa unissani uskon. Tapahtui monta valeheräämistä, ja tämä kaikki oli hieman pelottavaa. Mitä tulee unen tai unien sisältöön, tämän verran muistan: olin Helsingissä, ilmeisesti sairaalassa, ja minulla oli edessäni joko nukutuksessa tapahtuva leikkaus (ja ajatus nukutuksesta vähän jännitti, kuten oikeastikin on minua jännittänyt aina ennen nukutusta) tai ehkä olin jopa... kuolemaisillani? En ollut kuolemanpelon kynsissä niissä määrin kuin olen oikeasti ollut silloin kun olen joskus todella ajatellut kuolemaa ja pelännyt sitä, mutta minua joka tapauksessa jännitti ja ehkä edessäni tosiaan oli leikkaus, jossa pelkäsin sitä, että – ja tämä tulee kuulostamaan typerältä, mutta minä oikeasti olen vähän tällaista pelännytkin ennen nukutuksia – minä, tai siis tämä tietoisuus loppuisi nukutukseen, ja heräävä ihminen olisi verrattavissa täydelliseen kopioon minusta, jolla on myös muistini ja ajatukseni – itse en kuitenkaan sitä koskaan kokisi, vaan oman tietoisuuteni liekki sammuisi kuin saunalyhty nukutuksen – joka oikeastikin käsittääkseni on epänormaalin syvä, syvää untakin syvempi lepo- tai lamaannustila aivoille – myötä, ja heräävä tietoisuus olisi kokonaan uusi... Kumminkin olin sairaalassa ja olin juuri siirtynyt joko toisesta huoneesta toiseen (ylempään kerrokseen), tai sitten olin juuri vasta tullut sairaalaan ulkoa, jossa oli yhtä valkoista kuin sairaalan sisällä. Minulle oli ehkä annettu nukutusta varten esilääke tai jotain, mutta olin tilassa, jota oikeasti esilääkkeet eivät ole minulle koskaan aiheuttaneet (ne ovat yleensä tehneet voimakkaimmillaan aika oudon hupaisanhärön olon, lievimmillään lähinnä lievää yliväsymystä muistuttavan, huojuvan tilan), eikä unessakaan voinut kyse olla ainoastaan niistä, vaan jostain aivan muusta: en pystynyt liikuttamaan ruumistani kunnolla, tuntui kuin olisin liikkunut liimaisessa, tahmaisessa ilmassa. (Tämänkaltaista tunnetta on jossain muodossa itse asiassa esiintynyt aika monesti unissani, aina silloin tällöin; jossain ehkä nelisen vuotta sitten näkemässäni unessa menin hyvin pimeälle kujalle, jossa varjoihin suojautunut, kasvonpiirteiltään äärimmäisen epäselvä viinanmyyjä pakotti minut aseella uhaten ostamaan häneltä viinaa, ja maksettuani hän rikkoi päälleni viinapullot, joista olin maksanut, ja niiden sisältö oli tahmeaa ja äärimmäisen oksettavaa jollain sanoinkuvaamattomalla tavalla; kuin erittäin pahan alkoholijuoman makuista ja hajuista siirappia. iljettävä, tahmainen maku ja suutuntuma muuten uusiutui ehkä kolme vuotta sitten unessa, jossa olin auton takapenkillä, äiti ilmeisesti ajoi ja pelkääjänpaikalla sitten istui joku pappi, ja minulle tarjosivat he pienessä kupissa "papin verta", jolla oli tuo kauhea maku sitten kun sitä maistoin. Jossain vuosi sitten nähdyssä unessa taas olin unessa omassa huoneessani, mutta ilma oli todella pimeää ja tahmaista, raskasta ja liikuin hitaasti. Se löytyy täältä Beepediastakin itse asiassa, ja siinäkin on noita valeheräämisiä, mutta pienemmässä mittakaavassa.) Tosin välillä liikkuminen tuntui normaalilta; välillä taas esimerkiksi alaselkäni tuntui mielettömän raskaalta tai jotain tällaista. Mutta: olin saanut joltakulta pullon kossua. (Olivatko ne joitain oikeastikin olemassa olevia opiskelutovereitani, jotka diilasivat minulle sinne Kuopiosta Helsingin-sairaalaan asti viinaa?) Ilmeisesti sain koko pullon sisällön alas ilman että jouduin juurikaan maistamaan sen makua. Jotain siinä sitten puhuin epämääräisten paikallaolijoiden kanssa tai jotain. Nousin sängystä oikealle puolelle ja tunsin jo vahvan humalatilan. Minut ilmeisesti talutettiin jonnekin tai jotain... seuraavaksi olinkin sitten jo alhaalla, sairaalan ulkopuolella. Vaikka yhäkin tämä oli Helsinki, näytti siltä, että sairaala sijaitsikin Kallaveden jäällä, tai siis ainakin sairaalan edessä oli pitkät matkat jäätä ja näkymä oli aivan kuin katsoisi talvella jostain sieltä ihme saaristosta tai vaikka sieltä yhdeltä laavulta jossa aina ala-asteaikoina käytiin liikuntatunnilla retkellä luistellen, niin sieltä jos katsoisi kaupunkiin päin. Mutta se siellä näkyvä kaupunki oli siis mitä luultavimmin kuitenkin Helsinki. Sairaala oli nyt takanani, oikealla puolellani jonkinlainen kallio, allani jäätä, joka kyllä tuntui jotenkin ihan mantereelta mutta lumipeitteistä paksua paksua jäätä se kyllä kumminkin taisi olla. Oikealla näette, hyvä lukija, ylhäältä päin katsoen piirrtämäni havainnollistamiskuvan. No, sairaalan, joka tuossa kuvassa katsoen on siis alhaalla, ja Helsingin kaupungin, joka on kaukana ylhäällä kuvan ulkopuolella jääkenttien takana, välillä kulki ihmisiä, mutta nyt taisi tuossa sairaalan pihalla olla lähinnä jotain ihme huumehörhöjä; joku Jukka Pojan näköinen sateenkaarenväriseen kotikutoisen näköiseen hippiasuun pukeutunut rastalettinen mies käveli sieltä kaupungista päin tätä sairaalaa kohti, ja edessäni jotkut ihmiset, joista ei ollut ihan varma, olivatko he ikäisiäni poikia vai viiskymppisiä, lihavia ja pitkäkaulaisia miehiä, taisivat yrittää ostaa huumeita takaani oikealta tulleelta (ehkä minulle tutulta?) mieheltä, jolla ei ilmeisesti minkäänlaisia huumeita ollut ja jota ostotarjoukset ilmeisesti huvittivat, kuten minuakin. Ostajamiehillä oli olemattomat, pienet, viirumaiset silmät, jotka yleensä unissani (tai muuten mielessäni, mielleyhtymieni maailmassa) ovat jotenkin sieluttomuuden merkki, mutta he eivät olleet mitään sieluttomia narkkareita, vaan aika hauskoja, ostohalukkuudessaan yli-innokkaita kavereita, jotka eivät vaikuttaneet millään tapaa väkivaltaisilta. Mietin juomaani kossua ja ajattelin ääneenkin että "eipä oikein nouse päähän tuo". Jossain välissä, ilmeisesti ennen kuin olin juonut Koskenkorva-pullon, olin muuten tässä unessa myös muokannut sairaalan koneelta Beepediaa ja tehnyt jonkun ihme oudon artikkelin. Se oli yhtä aikaa sekavaa nonsense-häröilyä, pornokuvia nahka-asusteisista naisista (lievän likainen S&M-tunnelma niistä huokui), sekä jotain angstaustilityshurrausvoitonriemuselostusta siitä, miten olin ilmeisesti koulukavereitteni kanssa matkustanut Helsinkiin ja jotenkin se kumma pornomeininki liitty siihen samoin kuin Koskenkorva, ja toisaalta olin siellä leikkauksen takia ja sairaala vitutti kuten tavallista ja kerroin siitä artikkelissa. Kummallisinta oli tähän mennessä tässä kaikessa kuitenkin ollut se, että sekä silloin kun kirjoitin tuota artikkelia, että silloin, kun join sitä kossua (ei enää nyt sairaalan pihalla, mutta kuitenkin kauan sitä ennen), oli ruumiini ollut koko ajan jotenkin oikkuileva, en ollut saanut liikuteltua osiani kunnolla (yleensä ruumiini ei merkitse mitään unissani, paitsi näissä silloin tällöin vastaan tulevissa tahmoamisunista joista tämä tämänöinen sekoilu oli nyt sitten tähän mennessä vahvin ja huolestuttavin) ja mielenikin oli tuntunut jotenkin tahmaisemmalta, oikukkaammalta ja ehkä pahantahtoisemmalta kuin normaalisti. Sekä henkeni että ruumiini olivat tuntuneet sekä hulluilta, pelottavahkolla tavalla, että epäkäytännöllisiltä. Ja tässä vaiheessa "heräsin". Huomasin koko Helsingin-reissun ja viinanjuonnin olleen pelkkää unta ja ajattelin, että ei ihmekään sitten ettei se viina vaikuttanut ollenkaan kunnolla. Menin nyt – ja olin varmempi kuin yleensä unissani siitä, että olin hereillä – sitten tietokoneelle ja Beepediaan: ja siellä se oli se minun tekemäni kumma pornoangstaussairaalahäröilysivuni! Hyväksyin tämän niin kuin nyt yleensä ihmiset unessa hyväksyvät järjettömiä asioita; ajattelin, että kappas vain, tuo varsin mielenkiintoinen sivu todellakin on Beepediassa oikeasti tekemänäni, hyvä vain. Keskustelusivulla Pullamössö kehui sivuani ja tunsin oloni jotenkin ylpeäksi ja iloiseksi. Sitten tuli kaikenlaista päällekkäistä ja sekavaa ja vielä ehkä niitä valeheräämisiäkin, mutta muistan enää pari valeheräämistä ennen oikeaa heräämistä: toisessa kaikki oli pimeää enkä saanut valoja päälle tai peittoakaan pois päältäni "herättyäni", sama tuttu etenemisen tai liikkumisen loputon tahmeus vaivasi. Olin jo pelottavan varma olevani oikeasti hereillä. Sitten taisi vielä olla jotain ihan untaunta eikä unta jossa luulen heränneeni, ja sitten oli vielä yksi valeherääminen (tai kyse kyllä saattoi olla jostain unihalvauksestakin tai jostain kummallisesta osaksi fyysisestäkin ilmiöstä, sen verran epänormaalia se oli). Se oli kaikkia muita koko yönä näkemiäni unia realistisempi ja siinä olin jo varma olevani oikeasti hereillä. Se tuttu tahmeus oli poissa, mutta sen tilalla oli jotain, jonka olin tuossa oikeasti yhdellä äskettäisellä sairaalareissulla kokenut, psyykkisen ja fyysisen väsymyksen ynnä nukutusaineiden jälkivaikutuksen seurauksena kokenut sängyssä maatessa (mutta tällä kertaa olin luultavasti oikeasti unessa ja vain uneksin olevani sängyssä kokien samaa kuin silloin sairaalareissun jälkeen); vaikka tietoisuudentilani oli suhteellisen normaali, en voinut liikuttaa käsiäni. Makasin paikoillani, enkä voinut liikuttaa niitä, tai ainakin ne olivat erittäin raskaat. Ei ollut pimeää ja saatoin jopa liikuttaa silmiäni, mutta kädet olivat vain raskaat ja olin kuin minussa olisi oikeasti yhä jotain nukutusainetta. Tässä välissä ensin hieman pohjustusta ennen kuin kerron, mitä havaitsin unessa seuraavaksi. Eli: olen oikeasti, en unessa, huomannut tässä muutama kuukausi sitten erään mielenkiintoisen ilmiön, että kun makaan silmät kiinni ja tunnen jo vaipuvani uneen, mutta olen vielä tietoinen itsestäni, vielä tilanteen herra, voin käskeä käsiäni tai jalkojani liikkumaan ja tuntea niiden liikkeen fyysisten käsieni ja jalkojeni yhä pysyessä täysin paikallaan (ja tunnen kyllä nekin, heikommin kuin normaalisti, jotenkin tuntuu siltä, että jotain, mitä niissä normaalisti valveilla tunnen, on poissa tai niistä erillinen, ja tunnen fyysisistä raajoistani ainoastaan niiden painon). Tämänlainen virtuaalinen jäsentenliikuttelu ei aina onnistu enkä ole koskaan onnistunut jatkamaan sitä kovin kauan, sillä se myös tekee minusta innostuneemman, tietoisemman, virkeämmän, enkä enää olekaan unen lähellä joten se ei enää onnistukaan. Mutta nyt, arviolta kymmenen ja yhdentoista välissä aamulla 2.1.2010, siis joko näin minulle epätyypillisesti hyvin todentuntuista ja selkeää unta, tai olin hereillä ja mitä näin silmilläni oli oikea todellisuus, ja samalla kuitenkin aistin yhä unenomaisesti ja havaitsin nimen omaan unen osatekijöitä – kumpikin vaihtoehto pelottaa, jännittää ja huolestuttaa minua – ja nyt minulla oli täysin kontrolloitavissani oleva "uniruumis", eli raajat jotka olivat virtuaalisia, aistimiani ja silti olemattomia, ja ne eivät haihtuneet kun kiinnitin huomioni niihin, vaan pystyin tekemään käsilläni (ja varmaan myös jaloillani, niitä en paljon edes koettanut liikuttaa) mitä vain, mutta fyysisiä käsiäni en osannut liikuttaa kuin hyvin raskaasti. Havaitsin myös sellaisen ilmiön, että kun yritin liikuttaa fyysisiä kehonosiani – ja oli pelottavaa huomata, että tunsin kuin autenttisena flashbackina sen nukutusaineiden jälkivaikutusten tunteen, jonka oikeasti äskettäin sairaalareissun jälkeen tunsin – ja sainkin käteni liikkumaan hitaasti, samalla mielestäni tuli samalla tavalla raukea, nukutettu, toimintakyvytön, epäkunnossa oleva ja pelottava. Mieleni oli selkeä ja normaali – ja sellaista selkeyttä on todella harvoin unissani – heti kun annoin fyysisten jäsenteni olla paikoillaan. Olin vähällä panikoida, olinhan siinä uskossa että olin herännyt ja tunsin itseni mieleltäni virkeäksi ja ajatus siitä, että minun täytyi maata paikoillani sängyssä vaikka minua ei unettanut enkä unta saisikaan, alkoi ahdistaa. Toisaalta mielenikin muuttuessa hetkeksi raukeaksi ja oudoksi fyysisen raskaan kädenliikutteluponnistelun kokeilemisen seurauksena tuntui, kuin minun pitäisikin vielä saada unta ja paljon. En panikoinut, kaikki pysyi arveluttavassa tilassa, josta olisi voinut kehkeytyä melkein mitä vain. Ennen oikeaa heräämistä taisi olla vielä jotain sekavaa, joka ei ehkä ollut valeheräämistä eikä normaaleja uniakaan vaan... ehkä puhdasta sekavuutta vailla sisältöä tai edes kuvia tai tunnelmia. Sitten heräsin oikeasti. Ja sen sairaalaunen alusta tähän oli vain noin kaksi tuntia, tuo kummallinen pelottava sekamelska tuntui puolelta vuorokaudelta! --господин Luoma (Jätevedellä tarkoitetaan nesteenä käytettyä, käytöstä poistettavaa vettääääääähh!!!) 3. tammikuuta 2010 kello 12.05 (IST) Pähkinähiiren uni 4. ja 5. tammikuuta välisenä yönä Eräs tuntemani tyttö oli unessani ajanut kolarin jonkun hyypiön kanssa, jonka syytä koko homma kuulemma oli. Hetikohta siinä näytettiin, kuinka sen saman tyypin aviomies paloi elävältä takasta lähtöisin olevan tulipalon seurauksena. Yhtäkkiä palo jotenkin mystisesti sammui, ja jotakuta n. 9-vuotiasta pitkä- ja vaaleahiuksista älyttömän nättiä tyttöä syytettiin tämän murhasta sikäli, että hän oli mennyt kyseiseltä henkilöltä pyytämään selvitystä edelliseen kolarihommaan juuri samaan aikaan. No, sitten minä tulin tässä vaiheessa mukaan uneeni ja me kaikki jouduimme kävelemään monta kerrosta ylöspäin ja väistelemään joitain ihme juttuja, joita lattia oli täynnä. Jossain vaiheessa törmäsimme siivoojaan tmstms, en saanut täyttä selvyyttä henkilöstä, mutta jotain palvelusväkeä hän oli, joka sanoi, ettei tänne saisi tulla yksin, sillä rakennus jossa olimme, oli kuulemma valtava kartano, jossa oli ainakin satoja huoneita. Minä meinasin kokoajan kaatua taaksepäin noissa rappusissa, ja sitten jossain vaiheessa noteerasin, että tätä tyyppiä itseasiassa vietiin rattaissa ja loppupuolella selvisi, että hän oli oikeasti toisella luokalla (hämmentävää sikäli, että tämä sama tyyppi oli kuitenkin autoa ajanut ja olipa vielä naimisissakin). Saavuimme kohta ylimpään kerrokseen, jossa hommaa sitten mietittiin, mutten kylläkään muista miten homma loppujen lopuksi päättyi. Sen jälkeen alkoi vain hämärästi muistamani uni, jossa koulu oli alkanut ja minä olin jotenkin onnistunut menemään aivan täydellisen vahingossa entiseen kouluuni, jossa minun olemistani sitten ihmeteltiin. Sitten heräsin. --Pähkiηähiiri 4. tammikuuta 2010 kello 10.24 (IST) Joku Luoman vanha uni Nähty arviolta 4–8 vuotta sitten. Tässä unessa selailin jotain kirjaa, joka oli joltain sivujen reunusten väritykseltään tai joltain hyvinkin samanlainen kuin oikeastikin (unen näkemisen aikaan) lukemani jännät kuvitetut tiedekirjat – mutta tämä kirja oli kuin maaginen, ja lisäksi läsä oli tunne siitä, että olin kadottanut tämän kirjan aiemmin ja löytänyt sen nyt sitten uudestaan. Kirja oli täynnä kuvia ja kertomuksia ihmeellisistä keksinnöistä, ja sitä pläräillessäni en ollut uskoa lukemaani, niin ihmeelliseltä se vaikutti – ja samaan aikaan jotenkin arvaamattomalta ja vaaralliselta, mutta ehdottoman mieltäkiehtovalta. Eikä vain -kiehtovalta, vaan -järisyttävältä. Tämä oli niitä unia, joihin herättyään miettii kymmenen minuutin ajan, että eikö tuo muka tosiaankaan ollut totta. Uni oli hyvin vakuuttava. Muistin herättyäni vain yhden keksinnön unen kirjasta (ja ehkä en muista kertovia tekstejä lukenutkaan): jonkinlainen jalustalla seisovan pienehkön karttapallon näköinen, metallinen ja jotenkin monikerroksinen härveli, jonka oli joku ilmeisesti hieman vaarallisiakin kokeita suorittanut keksijä keksinyt, ja jolla pystyi matkaamaan eri ulottuvuuksien välillä. --Tiefer, tiefer, irgendwo in der Tiefe gibt es ein Licht 14. tammikuuta 2010 kello 15.57 (IST) Jotain unista, joita Luoma näki tässä oliko se nyt 11. ja 12. välisenä yönä Tuon yön aikana taisin herätä kerran käymään vessassa, ja muistaakseni (ja/tai päätelläkseni; unia harvoin hyvin muistaa ellei ole ainakin melkein herännyt niiden kesken) näin juuri ennen tuota heräämistä jonkun hämärän unen, jossa olin ikään kuin joko tämän äidin kerrostaloasunnon (jossa olen siis asunut joku seitsemän vuotta kauemmin kuin isän asunnossa, jossa asuimme jo ennen isäni ja äitini avioeroa, ja joka on sikäli minulle isäni nykyistä tai entistä asuntoa tutumpi ympäristö) tai sitten maalaistalon, joka on ollut perheeni omistuksessa siitä kun olin ehkä vuoden vanha ja jossa yhä käymme säännöllisesti edelleen, siis jommankumman näistä kahdesta asumuksesta (todennäköisemmin mökkimme/kartanomme/miksisitänytsanoo) huoneessa, jossa en ollut (ajatuksen tai varmuuden, joka päässäni unta nähdessäni oli, mukaan) käynyt useaan useaan vuoteen. (Tällaista huonetta ei oikeasti ole olemassa.) Huone oli ikään kuin vanhempieni (tai siis nykyään äidin) makuuhuone mökillä, tai kuin joku mökkimme jännistä pikku vaatekaapeista (mutta siis ihan oikean huoneen kokoinen). Sängylle ja lipastolle oli asetettu ja seinältä roikkui tauluja ja kirjoja, joista jokainen käsitteli tai kuvasi jotain paikkaa tai asiaa, jonka olin nähnyt (tai tuntenut; joidenkin niitten taulujen ja valokuvien näyttämien paikkojenkin kyseessä ollessa voi sanoa tuntenut, sillä pikkulapsena voi kokea saman paikan aivan erilaisena kuin myöhemmin, joten se tavallaan lakkaa olemasta sama paikka) viimeksi oikeasti kauan kauan sitten ja jotka olivat sen jälkeen viimekin aikoina kummitelleet välillä unissani. (Nämä huoneessa esitellyt paikat, maisemat ja muut muistot ovat todellisia, ja niitä en tosiaan ole pitkiin aikoihin juuri muuten kuin unessa nähnyt; mukana ovat mm. Kuopiosta Karttulaan mentäessä ajettavan moottoritien unenomainen ja lapsensilmillä katsottu ihmevariaatio, yksi mäki ja sitä ympäröivä seutu jossa kävin ehkä nelivuotiaana kerhoa ja jossa en ole sen koommin käynyt kai ollenkaan vaikka Kuopiota onkin – ja joka silti on mielessäni usein, esimerkiksi kun luen kirjaa niin voin kuvitella jonkun miljöön muistuttamaan tuota seutua lähes yhtä hyvin kuin voin kuvitella sen muistuttamaan omaa kotiani tai mummolaa tai jotain yhtä tuttua paikkaa. Ja taisipa tauluissa olla yksi minun tietääkseni täysin kuvitteellinen, aikaisemmissa unissa keksimäni kukkula ja sitä ylöspäin menevä tie, jonka olen kuvitellut parissa unessa yhteen kohtaan Kuopiota, missä on ikään kuin oman elinpiirini ja myös kaiken täällä eläessä näkemäni loppu, ja josta eteen päin mentäessä oikeasti mentäisiin Siilinjärveä kohti kai, mutta ei siellä ole mitään sellaista ihme kukkulaa tai lähes loputonta ylöspäin vievää tietä.) Sitten muistan täällä unen kiintoisessa museohuoneessa olleen myös jonkun sellaisen mitä ne on sellanen roikkuva rulla jossa on jotain tiibetinkielistä kirjoitusta, sellainen minkälaisia isälläni on, ja ikään kuin sen edessä vähän nuottitelinettä muistuttavalla korokkeella jokin kirja, jossa oli ikään kuin kai selostus kaikesta ihme buddhalais-itämaisesta hommasta jota isäni on harjoittanut koko elämäni ajan, tai pikemminkin niistä kaikista jännistä esineistä koottu tietosanakirja mitä esineitä ihmettelin pienenä kaikkia isän ihmejuttuja. (Nyt on vitun selkeää tämä selitys taas – no ei ihme, kello on kaks yöllä. Mutta jotain kortteja ja jotain niissä esineissä. Joita. Kirjassa. Kuvattiin.) Sitten siihen mielenkiintoiseen joskin lyhkäiseen uneen, jonka ahdistavuuteen heräsin sitten enkä enää tainnut nukahtaa tai jos nukahdin niin sitten vain lyhyesti nukuin näkemättä mitään unia mitä muistaisin. Mutta siis, tässä unessa ikään kuin katsoin TV-ohjelmaa. Itse asiassa se taisi olla Big Brother, sarja, jota en ole koskaan todellakaan seurannut (eikö ole muka ihan kirjaimellisesti mahdotonta edes melkein terveen ihmisen katsoa yksi jakso loppuun sellaista ohjelmaa?). Mutta siis, siihen "taloon" tai mikä onkaan, missä niitä flegmaattisia narsisteja pidetään kaiken kansan katseltavana, oli tullut ilmeisesti kesken kaiken uusi asukas, joka oli ulkoisesti katsottuna aivan selvästi nainen, normaali ja vallitsevien ihanteiden mukaan mitattuna jopa nätti sellainen. Hänen nimensä oli Tamdi. Ilmeisesti muut asukkaat olivat sitten järjestäneet jotkin tervetuliaisjuhlat hänelle. Hänen astuessaan sisään ilmapallojen ja serpentiinien ja bilettävien kanssaidioottien täyttämään huoneeseen hihkaisivat huoneessa odottaneet jotain tyyliin: "Tervetuloa Tammi! Jeeee!" Itse Tamdi ei saanut hirveästi suunvuoroa, kun ylientusiastiset imbesillit selittivät hänelle minkä ehtivät ja kutsuivat häntä koko ajan nimellä "Tammi". Puheensorinan ja melskeen lopulta sekunniksi tauotessa Tamdi istahti sohvalle (ja muut näyttivät istahtaneen penkeille, laiskanlinnoille, jakkaroille ja sohville vastapäätä häntä) ja alkoi lievästi ylimielisen kuuloisena selittää: "Teille on kerrottu, tai ainakin teille piti jonkun etukäteen tiedottaa, että ensinnäkin mun nimeni on Tamdi. Ja toiseksi, mä en ole nainen, vaan mä olen mies." (Tässä kohti muut, varsinkin etualalla Tamdia lähimpänä oleva mies, näyttivät järkyttyneoltä. Ajattelin tässä vaiheessa että joo tuo mies taisi juuri tuossa lyhyen hässäkän aikana flirttailla Tamdin kanssa ja siksi se on niin erityisen järkyttynyt. Pohdin tässä kohti myös, että oliko se Tamdi sitten tosiaan miehen nimi ja Tammi naisen, joo, niinhän se taisi olla. Tämän kaltaista itseni vakuuttelua ja asioiden, jotka varmasti tietäisin, jos en näkisi unta vaan kokisin oikeassa elämässä hereillä vastaavanlaisia tapahtumia, aprikoimista kuin ne olisivat epäselviä esimerkiksi juurikin että "flirttailikohan tuo mies tuossa puoli minuuttia sitten vai ei, hmm-m?", harrastan unia nähdessäni useinkin.) Ja nyt seuraa se kaikkein sairain ja pelottavin, yleisessä ehkä jotenkin hauskassa, mutta myös perkeleen ahdistavassa häiriintyneisyydessään painajaismaisuuden puolelle lipsahtava kohta. Ohjelmassa nimittäin kuvailtiin nyt Tamdin persoonaa. (Ohjelmassa ei tätä sanottu, mutta kuten unissa on tapana, oli minulla tiettyjä ennakkotietoja, käsityksiä unessa näkemieni asioiden ominaisuuksista, jotka tiesin jo ennestään varmasti oikeiksi: olin ikään kuin kuullut tästä Tamdista ehkä joskus ohimennen aiemminkin, ja hän oli koko elämänsä ollut yksi äärimmäisen häiriintynyt, itsetuhoinen, arvaamaton ja pelottava mielisairas ihminen. Tamdi oli siis alkujaan mies ja hänellä oli yhä miehen sukuelimet myös rinnat hänellä oli – ja tästä voinemme päätellä, että hän ei ollut transseksuaali, sillä hänhän tunsi itsensä yhä selvästi mieheksi, koska oli sellaiseksi muille Big Brother -asukkaille esittäytynytkin – pikemminkin hän oli varmaan vain yleisessä mielisairaassa leikittelytaipumuksessaan tehnyt itsensä ulkoisesti täysin naisen näköiseksi.) Ohjelmassa selitettiin, miten Tamdi oli jo teini-iässä aloittanut tekemään kaikkea aivan vitun mielipuolista ja vaarallista, vailla mitään kunnioitusta omaa mieltään, ruumistaan, terveyttään tai hengissä selviytymistään kohtaan: hän oli ladannut (ilmeisesti jollakin silmään valoa lähettävällä kehittyneellä laitteella – näin edessäni aivan helvetin kammottavan, paikoillaan nykivän silmämunan, luomet laiskasti puoliummessa ja laitteen valo tuli kuin itsestäni päin silmän pyöriessä ja nytkähdellessä verisuonet pullottaen) aivoihinsa kaikenlaista turhaa ja oksettavaa tietoa: kaikkien Suomen viemäreiden sijainnin ja muut tiedot ainakin. Tämän lisäksi hän oli (päättelin samalla kun tätä unta näin, että fyysisesti, konkreettisesti eikä samalla latausmekanismilla) tunkenut aivoihinsa papuja, jotka olivat ilmeisesti joko uudelleenpaahdettuja tai mätiä. Ilmeisesti hän oli muutenkin omakätisesti mennyt kallon läpi sorkkimaan aivojaan, ja niinpä hän olikin jostain syystä joka ilta nukahtanut kipuun, siis teini-iästä asti. Lisäksi hän oli viettänyt murrosiässään yönsä lukitussa, pimeässä huoneessa, jossa kesken yöunien kävivät hänen vanhempansa häntä lyömässä (ruoskalla?). Täytyy huomauttaa, että unessa ei missään nimessä ollut sellainen fiilis, että Tamdin vanhemmat olisivat olleet hänen sairaitten taipumustensa suoranainen syy tai että he olisivat edes hakanneet häntä pakolla: pikemminkin he olivat jotenkin välinpitämättömiä ihmisiä, jotka hakkasivat Tamdia Tamdin omasta pyynnöstä jos Tamdi halusi sellaista kokeilla. Tunsin tätä katsoessani ääretöntä inhoa ja kauhua, joskin olin myös hieman huvittunut tuollaisesta absurdiudesta. Ajattelin unessa, että tuollaisen ihmisen elämässä ja lapsuuskodissa ja koko historiassa on jotain aivan vitun pielessä ja tuo Tamdi oli Big Brother -kisaajaksikin surullinen tapaus ja mielisairaimpia ja vaarallisimpiakin kaduilla liikkuvia kylähulluja monta kertaa sairaampi, perverssimpi ja – no, epäterveempi ja pelottavampi yksilö. Muistan itse unen aikana jotenkin hieman verranneeni häntä mielessäni tietämiini kylähulluihin, ja päädyin siihen tulokseen, että Tamdi oli heitä kaikkia huonolla tavalla sairaampi ja (kaikkien muiden Big Brother -kisailijoiden tapaan) ihmisenä pinnallisempi, idiootimpi ja surullisempi tapaus. Ne nytkyvät silmät sun muut alkoivat ahdistaa aika lailla, ja heräsin nopeasti hengittäen ja suuressa "Mitä vittua?" -fiiliksessä. Olipa tunnelmaltaan ja sisällöltään äärimmäisen sairas, sekä mustalla tavalla absurdiudessaan jotenkin hauska uni. --Tiefer, tiefer, irgendwo in der Tiefe gibt es ein Licht 14. tammikuuta 2010 kello 15.57 (IST) Viimeaikaiset uneni Jo kolmena perättäisenä yönä olen nähnyt eeppisen flashback-kollaasin elämästäni, joka huipentuu siihen, että laitan mustan kruunun päähäni. Kun kruunu asettuu täydellisesti paikalleen, näen valkoisen välähdyksen ja uni päättyy. --Neo Abyssos 30. tammikuuta 2010 kello 19.33 (UTC) Luoman unta 30. ja 31. tammikuuta 2010 väliseltä yöltä Oltiin Helvetissä, joka oli katakombimainen, punasävyinen maanalainen pienehkö verkosto. Seinissä oli ehkä joitain hieroglyfintyylisiä kaiverruksia ja käytävien keskellä virtasivat laavavirrat uurteissaan. Helvetissä asui paljon piruja ja sen semmoisia, ja kaikilla sen asukeilla oli sydän paikallaan ja kautta Helvetin vallitsi hyvä tahto. Nyt kuitenkin jostain tämän katakombijärjestelmän, Helvetin, reunamilta oli Helvettiin murtautunut ylivoimainen sotajoukko väkeä, joka oli Manalasta. He olivat pahoja, mustia demoneita silmät kiiluen. Manalan väki valtasi Helvetin ja orjuutti ja murhasi Helvetin avuttomia piruparkoja. Pirut taisivat olla ainakin melkein kuolemattomia, joten heitä pystyi kiduttamaan pitempään ja pahemmilla tavoilla kuin ihmistä olisi pystynyt. Manalalaiset olivat jo suorittaneet pienimuotoisen kansanmurhan Helvetin asukeille, ja nyt he olivat ristiinnaulitsemassa montaa pirua katakombikäytävien sivuille. Minä olin yksi piruista, tai ehkä vain samaistuin tuohon piruun ja ohjasin hänen ruumiissaan hänen tekemisiään vaikken täysin samaa identiteettiä ollutkaan. En muista enää hänen nimeään – tosin olen jotensakin vakuuttunut, että se alkoi H-kirjaimella ja oli ehkä jotenkin nahuatlinkielisen oloinen. Kuva tästä pirusta oikealla. Viittaan tästedespäin itseeni, kun puhun tuosta pirusta, jonka silmin näin kaiken ja jonka ruumiilla liikuin ja tunsin. Minua oltiin siis nyt viemässä ristiinnaulittavaksi, ja se olisi kauhea kohtalo; puolikuolemattomana riippuisin siinä melkeinpä ikuisuuden. Karkasin ristiinnaulitsijoiden käsistä ja rangaistukseksi rakkaita maanmiehiäni, hyväntahtoisia pikku piruja ja demoneja, murhattiin. Joku psykopaattinen manalalainen tuli omahyväisen limainen hymy naamallaan ilmoittamaan eräässä valkoseinäisessä nurkassa värjöttävälle minulle tästä rangaistuksesta. "Minä tiedän, minä tiedän, eikä se ole kivaa!!" minä huusin itkien. Nyt sain ilmeisesti olla häviävän pienen hetken rauhassa ennen kuin minut vietäisiin ristiinnaulittavaksi. Tässä välissä taisi olla jotain sekavaa (taisin käydä ihmisten maailmassa, täällä Kuopiossa, tai jotain?). Sitten tajusin, että eikös Helvetistä kuitenkin ole vapaa pääsy Maan päälle, ja niin olikin: aika lähellä sitä paikkaa, johon minut oli pitänyt ristiinnaulita, oli valtava neliömäinen oviaukko, joka oli nyt auki ja josta pääsi Kuopioon, tarkemmin sanottuna Kirjastokatua Anttilaan päin. Aioin lähteä Maan päälle ainakin itse turvaan, ja jos mahdollista, olisin voinut hakea Maan ihmisiltä apua Helvetin takaisinvalloitukseen tai sitten ihmisten maailmasta olisi voinut tulla pakopaikka eloonjääneille Helvetin piruille. Katsoin ympärilleni ja valmistauduin karkaamaan. Juoksin kohti ihmisten maailmaa ja tulin ulos ikään kuin parkkihallista, joka oli oudosti keskellä Kirjastokatua. Pääsin kadulle ja katsoin taakseni; yksi manalalaisten vartijoista oli huomannut minut. Hänellä oli huppu, ja kasvoista ei juuri mitään näkynyt (hehkuvia?) silmiä lukuun ottamatta. Tässä vaiheessa hän näytti myös pikkuisen joltain Mustanaamiolta. Tuo vartija nousi lähteäkseen perääni, ja lähdin juoksemaan. Juoksin vartija kannoillani Anttilan ohi ja torin läpi. Jatkoin juoksua, kaarsin vasemmalle, Haapaniemeä kohti. Juoksin Haapaniemelle ja sen tuolle puolen: ja siellä oli jokin metsä, vieressään järvenranta – tämä oli outo smashup Karttulan kotitaloni läheisistä metsistä, niistä metsistä, joissa kuljetaan kun kuljetaan Vesannolla sijaitsevan mummolani järvenrantaa pitkin sekä Lintuniemestä, paikasta, johon aina lapsena ollaan kesällä menty veneellä. No, juoksin risuista, harmaansävyisten ja ruskeiden kasvien ja puunlehtien täyttämää maata pitkin nyt jonkinlaisella niementapaisella. Niemen kärki oli edessäni vasemmalla, ja juoksin eteenpäin, alaspäin. Katsoin taakseni, ja suhteellisen kaukana juoksi vartija (josta mustanaamious oli hävinnyt ja joka näytti nyt vähemmän mustalta, enemmän tältä) perässäni. Ajattelin, että siinäpä vasta sitkeä vainoaja, pääsenkö siitä koskaan eroon? Sitten olin jo melkein rannassa, ja vartija oli juuri saavuttamaisillaan minut. Käännyin oikealle, pyörähdin ympyrää... Vartija saisi minusta kiinni millä hetkellä hyvänsä ja se olisi sitten menoa Helvettiin ristiinnaulittavaksi... silloin takana oikeallani sillä hetkellä ollut vartija putosi johonkin ilmeisesti kovin syvään kuoppaan (oliko se peräti jonkin kasvin kukan osa tai jotain?). Se oli kuin maassa oleva, ihmisenkokoinen rotko, joka ei ollut aina edes esillä, ja vartija oli nyt vähintään parikymmentä metriä minua alempana. Tunsin helpostusta, sillä vartijan kestäisi kömpiä ylös. Lähdin pakenemaan, ja pian putosin itsekin samanlaiseen rotkoon, josta kuitenkin noin sekunnissa pääsin ponnistamaan ylös. Juoksin poispäin, ylöspäin vasemmalle (olin tullut tälle koko risuiselle niemelle tämänhetkisestä sijainnistani katsottuna ylhäältä oikealta). Tulin tasaiselle maalle jolla oli vaaleahko nurmikko. Juoksin etiäpäin nopeasti ja olin yhtä paljon kettu kuin tuo piru, joka olin tähän mennessä ollut. Juoksin pitkälle edespäin vartija yhä kannoillani (mutta kaukana). Nyt päähäni oli tullut ajatus, että tämä helevetin nopeasti juoksemisen kyky oli jonkinlainen supervoima: olin nyt ulkoisesti aivan ketun näköinen – tämä oli "kettu-minäni". Kasvillisuuden täyttämä niemi oli jäänyt kauas taakseni, vasemmalla puolellani oli rotkontapainen (ja järvi), ja juoksin vaalealla nurmella hirveää vauhtia. Tulin paikalle, jossa oli Aku Ankan Pulivarin näköinen, mutta valkoinen koira, joka edusti jollain tapaa yhtä aikaa sekä oman perheeni kissaa Pyryä että Aku Ankan koiraa Pulivaria. "Pulivari!" huudahdin ilahtuneena, sillä tämä lemmikki on ilmeisesti ollut minulta jo jonkin aikaa kateissa, ja tänne se sitten olikin karannut. En saa oikeen ketturuumiissani sitä kuskattua mukanani, ja ajattelen, että onpahan tässäkin ihmevoimassa sitten sellainen varjopuoli. Unen loppu on sitten jotain, että käyn (ainakin melkein kokonaan omana itsenäni enkä minään piruna) valittamassa erinäisistä asioista jollekin kuvitteelliselle mökkimme naapurissa asuvalle perheelle, jonka asunto kuitenkin näyttää sijaitsevan mummolani rannalla. Perhe on vähän pimeä – tai se on ennakko-oletukseni – ja suhtaudun heihin varovasti. Varsinkin perheenisä oli jotenkin pelottava. Syytin heitä kaikenlaisista törkeyksistä, joita he olivat tehneetkin. Jotenkin sitten jossain vaiheessa vielä olin tuo piru uudelleen ja ruinasin tuolta perheeltä, tai muilta tuossa samassa (kuvitteellisessa) talossa asuvilta, että auttaisivat Helvetin avutonta kansaa. Muuta en muista. --[[Käyttäjä:Luoma|'Luoma']] {Still, I must speak frankly, Mr. Shankly}{”ere long done do does did”} 31. tammikuuta 2010 kello 20.02 (IST) B14:n uni 16. - 17.3.2010 Tämä uni jakautui kolmeen vaiheeseen. Ensimmäinen vaihe sijoittui kouluun, jonka alakerrassa oli jotenkin kummallisesti ostoskeskus. Rakennus oli sisäpuolelta eräänlainen yhdistelmä vanhaa Valkeakosken lukiota ja paikallista ostoskeskusta Koskikaraa. Joka tapauksessa unessa olin minä, joka kävi koulua siinä ostoskeskuskoulussa, ja tämän ensimmäisen vaiheen juoni oli ilmeisesti sellainen, että olin jotenkin aivan hemmetin väsynyt opiskelemaan ja sen takia olin saamassa nelosen jostain fysiikan kokeesta, mutta en jaksanut väsymykseni takia välittää siitä. Fysiikan opettajana oli joku nainen, jollaista opettajaa minulla ei oikeasti ole. Ehkä nainen saattoi olla jonkinlainen yhdistelmä oikeista opettajista, ehkä ei. Haahuiltuani väsymyksissäni koulussa lähdin alakerran (jossa se ostoskeskus oli) kautta pois koulusta, ja seurasi sumea vaihe, jonka jälkeen alkoi toinen unen vaihe. Toinen unen vaihe oli täysin erilainen kuin ensimmäinen, mutta kuitenkin ilmeisesti jatkoa ensimmäiselle, sillä muistan, että minulla oli selässäni koulureppu sen alussa. Tämän univaiheen alussa olin loukussa kahden muun ihmisen kanssa jonkinlaisessa kuopassa, jonka seinät olivat pystysuoraa betonia, ja joka taisi jotenkin olla jonkun sillan alla tai jotain, sellainen muistikuva minulla on. Kuoppa oli joka tapauksessa hyvin lähellä jotakin suurta moottoritietä. Toinen niistä kahdesta muusta, jotka olivat kanssani kuopassa, oli Abyssos (hänellä ei kuitenkaan loppujen lopuksi ollut kovin suurta osaa unessa) ja toinen oli joku henkilö, joka oli minulle tuttu unen juonessa, mutta en osaa sanoa, tunnenko tuota toista ihmistä oikeasti vai oliko hän vain uneni luomus. Joka tapauksessa se toinen oli aika apaattinen ja istui kuopan nurkassa samalla kun minä yritin päästä pois kuopasta. En päässyt omin voimin pois, joten aloin suostuttelemaan sitä toista kuopassaolijaa auttamaan minut pois (jotenkin minulla oli absoluttinen varmuus, että se toinen kuopassaolija pääsisi helposti pois ja pystyisi sitten auttamaan minut pois kuopasta). Hän ei aluksi ollut suostuvainen, mutta sitten tarjosin hänelle palkaksi repussani ollutta ruokaa, jos hän auttaisi minua, ja hän innostui asiasta heti (tuo kuoppamies - sillä miespuolinen hän oli, suunnilleen minun ikäiseni - oli sellaista laiskaa, ruokaanmenevää tyyppiä, se tieto minulla oli unessa). Yhdessä pääsimme pois kuopasta (jonka yksi seinä oli tässä vaiheessa muuttunut metalliverkkoaidaksi, tai sitten se kuoppa olikin pitempi tunneli, jonka seinä oli yhdessä kohdassa betonia ja toisessa metalliverkkoaitaa). Sitten päätimme lähteä vaarallisesti ylittämään vilkasta moottoritietä, jossa juuri sillä kohdalla oli valtava määrä erilaisia liittymiä ja muita kummallisuuksia (taisipa siinä yhdessä välissä olla jopa jonkinlainen karting-rata, jota pitkin ajoi jonkinlainen minikokoinen formula-auto). Muistan sen, kuinka Abyssos teki ainoan tärkeän tekonsa siinä unessa ja pelasti minut auton alta tönäisemällä minut pois sen tieltä. Pääsimme sen toisen kuopassa istuneen tyypin kanssa tien toiselle puolelle, ja siinä vaiheessa meille oli ilmeisesti syntynyt jonkinlainen päätös mennä piiloon tien toisella puolella olevaan metsään (siinä vaiheessa unta olimme molemmat hyvin energeettisellä ja ilkikurisella tuulella, vaikka en tiennytkään miltä meidän piti piiloutua). Pääsimme jotenkin tien toisella puolella olleen hirviaidan läpi/yli/ohi metsään, ja aloimme ilmeisesti elää jonkinlaista metsäläisen elämää, syömään repusta kaivettuja eväitä nuotiotulen kajossa ja laulamaan ja nauramaan. Ilta oli tainnut siinä vaiheessa tulla, alkoi tulla pimeä. Muistan, kuinka vaelsimme metsässä ja lopulta löysimme jonkun salaisen/pseudosalaisen fasiliteetin/tehtaan/laitoksen metsän keskeltä, ja meillä oli jotenkin tieto siitä, että tuo laitos oli juuri vaihtanut omistajaa (me jopa tiesimme miltä se uusi omistaja näytti sellaiselta hikoilevalta, melko tukevalta pukuun pukeutuneelta mieheltä, joka näytti hieman - mutta vain hieman - Lalli Leipäjuustolta Prätkähiiristä) ja että tuolla omistajalla oli tapana salailla kaikkien omistamiensa laitosten toimintaa, koska mies oli jotekin vainoharhainen; me jopa naureskelimme sille, kuinka tuo omistaja oli erään toisen omistamansa laitoksen - ydinvoimalan, jos muistan oikein - ympärille rakennuttanut todella korkean ja paksun muurin suojatakseen sitä vieraiden katseilta. No, me vaeltelimme jonkin aikaa laitoksen alueella ja poistuimme sitten. Seuraavassa ja viimeisessä unen vaiheessa - tälläkertaa se oli nähdäkseni selvää seurausta toisesta vaiheesta - olin jotenkin taas yksin ja olin ilmeisesti laihtunut metsissä jonkinlaiseksi Klonkun kaltaiseksi luuviuluksi. Menin syystä tai syyttä taas sen kummallisen laitoksen alueelle. Nyt oli tullut talvi ja oli yö. Yritin hiipiä laitoksen alueella, mutta joka puolella oli laitoksen työntekijöitä, pahan näköisiä miehiä, jotka saattoivat olla aseistettuja. Pelkäsin kiinnijäämistä, mutta keksin kaivautua lumeen naamioituakseni. Jostain syystä minulle tuli lumivaipan alla hyvin kuuma kylmyyden sijasta ja sitten minä jo heräsinkin. Tämä uni oli poikkeuksellinen, sillä tuntoaistimukset olivat siinä selvästi mukana; muistan esimerkiksi ruohon poskeani vasten, kun Abyssos tönäisi minut pois auton tieltä; muistan betonin kylmyyden käsiäni vasten, kun yritin kiivetä betonikuopasta pois siinä olevaa pylävästä pitkin (pylväs kannatteli kuopan yläpuolella olevaa kattoa - sillankantta ehkä - joka kuitenkin jätti laajan raon seinän ja katon väliin, josta olisi ehkä päässyt pois); muistan lumen kylmyyden ja tunteen jalkojani vasten kun hiivin kolmannessa vaiheessa laitoksen pihalla. Muistikuvia Luoman unista 15. ja 16. maaliskuuta 2010 väliseltä yöltä Nämä olivat sumuisia unia, joista en muista paljoakaan. Muistan oikeastaan kaksi kohtaa; ensin jonkin äänen, joka selitti minulle nietzscheläisesti virittyneitä mietintöjään. Niissä ainakin tuntui olevan jokin kristallinkirkas ja tietyllä tavalla oivaltava ajatus, mutta muuta en niiden sisällöstä valitettavasti muista kuin keskeisen teesin "ajattomuus on nihilismiä". Kuten monesti unissani kun kuulen jonkun puhetta, tälläkin kertaa taisin nähdä samalla edessäni liikkuvaa kuvaa jonkinlaisista maisemista; tämän puheen kuuluessa näin jotain tyyliin kivilattiaisen sisäpihan tai pienen torin (ja ehkä suihkulähteen tai kaivon) jonkin rakennuksen, ehkä temppelin, lähistöllä. Kamera kiersi hieman yläviistosta alueella, mutta kuulemani ääni oli tärkeämpi. Sitten toinen, pitempi unen osio oli sellainen, jossa minä olin ilmeisesti jollain tapaa kehitysvammainen tai epämuodostunut, ja seuranani oli muita samanlaisia; ontuvia ihmisiä, ihmisiä, joiden kasvot nykivät, omituisilla ja irvokkailla tavoilla vammaisia ja epämuodostuneita ihmisiä, vammaisuudessaan jotenkin inhimillisiä, hellyyttäviä. En muista yhtäkään seurueeni jäsentä tarkkaan, mutta mukana saattoi olla aspergereja, erilaisista geenihäiriöistä kärsiviä ja ehkäpä jokunen lamellaarisesta kalansuomutaudistakin kärsivä. Ympäristönä taisi näin jälkeen päin muisteltuna olla kasvillisuudeltaan vähäinen laakea kukkula, jonka ympärillä oli aika autiota. Ainut, mitä enää muistan tästä unesta oli, että kukkulan rinteellä oli Puškinin patsas. Kivinen tai metallinen Puškin makasi vasemmalla kyljellään, kasvot kukkulan laelta poispäin. Vasemman kätensä kyynärpään hän oli asettanut jalustaa vasten ja nojasi päätään kämmeneensä. Seurueeni huomio kiinnittyi siihen, että Puškinkin oli aikoinaan ilmeisesti ollut epämuodostunut; patsaan kasvot olivat pienet ja jotenkin sisäänpäinkääntyneet eivätkä sopineet Puškinin suureen päähän. Unen patsaan Puškin ei juuri millään tapaa muistuttanut oikeasta Puškinista näkemiäni patsaita, maalauksia tai piirroksia. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 19. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.17 (UTC) Luoman unet 16. ja 17. maaliskuuta '10 väliseltä yöltä Ensimmäinen uni oli kuumottava, jännittävä ja hengästyttävä. Se oli tavallaan hienolla tavalla elävä, mutta toisaalta siinä olisi ollut aineksia aikamoiseen painajaiseenkin. Tämä uni oli niitä unia, jotka ovat vaikuttavia nimen omaan sillä tapaa, että pistävät sydämen lyömään tiuhaan sekä hien virtaamaan ja ovat jännittäviä ja uhkaaviakin. Kyseessä oli ikään kuin kirja, jota luin, mutta jossa itse kuitenkin olin mukana ja yksi hahmoista. Kirja oli juonellisesti kuin Kymmenen pienen neekeripojan ja Saatana saapuu Moskovaan -romaanin kummallinen hybridi. Ilmeisesti minä olin yksi keskeisistä hahmoista, ja olin varmaan joko oma itseni tai sitten Saatanan Mestari. Kanssani olivat ilmeisesti Woland ja hänen seurueensa, jotka kuitenkin olivat inhimillisempiä ja tietämättömämpiä olentoja kuin Saatanassa. Oli pimeää ja kova lumimyrsky. Olimme tavallaan eristyksissä perheeni maalaistalossa, joka kuitenkin oli meille kaikille aika tuntematon paikka; vähän kuin Neekeripoikien saari. Toisaalta taas olimme eristyksissä ylipäätään maaseudulla, jolla matkasimme hengästyttäviä matkoja, pimeydessä ja lumimyrskyssä yhä syvemmälle havumetsiin joitain köykäisiä teitä pitkin. Aika hämärää hommaa kaikin puolin. Aivan kuin olisin kurkannut kirjan loppusivuille ennen kuin minusta tuli osa sitä, tai aivan kuin joku olisi kertonut minulle joskus loppuratkaisun; tiesin, että Margarita oli murhaaja. (Tämä rinnastuu siihen, että tosielämässä silloin joskus lukiessani Kymmentä pientä neekeripoikaa sain kuulla murhaajan henkilöllisyyden eräältä kaveriltani ennen kuin olin kirjaa puolessa välissäkään.) Margarita – joka jollain tapaa samalla aikaan rinnastui omaan todelliseen äitiini – itse oli ehkä välillä paikalla, ja välillä jossain kaukana, ehkä kaupungissa (Kuopiossa?) ja lähetti sieltä meille viestejä puhelimitse tai muuten. Muut seurueestani uskoivat hänen tietäväisiin neuvoihinsa ja hänen kaikkialliseen pyhyyteensä ja hyvyyteensä, mutta minä tiesin asian olevan toisin, ja koetin koko ajan epätoivoisesti vakuuttaa seuruettani siitä, että Margarita vielä murhaisi meidät kaikki, jos emme tiedostaisi hänen olevan murhaaja ja täten eräällä tapaa murtaisi itseämme vapaiksi kirjan ennaltamäärätystä juonesta. Abyssoksen uni 15. - 16. maaliskuuta Näin unessani vain pimeyttä, joka puhui minulle. Pimeydellä ei ollut muotoa, se oli unessani kaikkialla. En saanut selvää pimeyden puheesta, mutta sen ääni oli harmoninen, jopa pelottavan harmoninen. --Neo Abyssos 17. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 16.50 (UTC) Napoleonin uni maaliskuun 2010 ensimmäiseltä puoliskolta Asuin etelämaalaisen tyyppisessa, rinteeseen rakennetussa valkeassa kaupungissa, jonka jättiläishyönteiset valtasivat. Ne kaappasivat ihmiset valtaansa ja sulautuivat näiden hahmoon. (Voisi toivoa, että omat unet olisivat vauhdikkaiksi äityessään edes hiukan mielikuvituksellisempia kuin pöljät amerikkalaiset 50-luvun kauhuelokuvat, vaan ei.) Tämä oli aika äklö tapahtuma. Se meni niin, että iso jättihyönteinen (näyttivät lähinnä joiltain pystyasennossa kulkevilta ihmisenkokoisilta pitkulaisilta kovakuoriaisilta, joilla oli tiettyjä pihtihäntämäisiä piirteitä) työntyi ihmisen sisään, hotkaisi sen sisuksen äkisti ja sitten asettui tähän ihmisen kuoreen. Inhottavaa oli. Näitä ihmishahmoisia hyönteisiä oli sitten koko kaupunki täynnä. Vain minä ja ala-asteaikainen opettajani olimme säästyneet ja teimme sitten pakoa kaupungista varoittaaksemme muita (ilmeisesti ötökät kontrolloivat tietoliikennettä tai jotain) ja selvitäksemme hengissä. Murtauduimme markettiin ja veimme laatikollisen Raidia tai vastaavaa hyönteismyrkkyä. Muutamia kertoja tuli sitä käytettyäkin lähelle tunkenutta ihmisötökkää vastaan. Päädyimme siihen, että tainnutimme yhden isoa ja vanhanaikaista amerikanrautaa ajavan ihmismuodon ottaneen hyönteisen, kaappasimme auton ja saimme sitten pian ötökkäpoliisin perään. Takaa-ajo oli erittäin huima, sillä kaupunki sijaitsi meren rannalla rinteeseen rakennettuna, mäet olivat jäyrkkiä ja mutkat samaten. Pakomatka ei aivan onnistunut, vaan jouduimme sitten puuta päin ajettuamme (ja selvittyämme ilman sen kummempia vaurioita) hylkäämään auton ja pakenemaan kukkuloille aluskasvillisuuden suojissa. En valitettavasti muista, miten uni päättyi. --Napoleone Buonaparte 18. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.10 (UTC) Napoleonin uni 24.–25.3. 2010 väliseltä yöltä Tilanne oli se, että lapsuudenystäväni oli menossa naimisiin ja vietimme sitten isolla joukolla häitä jossain maalaiskartanon tyyppisessä ympäristössä ilmeisesti joskus alkukesästä. Läsnä oli suurehko joukko hääparin sukulaisia, ystäviä ja tuttuja. Sellainen pieni outous asetelmassa oli, että morsian oli sulhasen sisar. Tässä ei kuitenkaan kukaan nähnyt mitään huomauttamista, joten huomautuksia ei tullut. Isolla jalopuiden reunustamalla pihalla oli pöytä katettuna, ilta oli valoisa ja pilvetön ja kaikkialla vihreän sävyt tuoreita ja heleitä niin kuin alkukesästä on tapana. Minua oli pyydetty pitämään puhe, ja nousinkin ylös lausuakseni muutaman ystävällisen sanan ystäväni ja tämän sisaren liiton kunniaksi. Silloin minut kasteltiin puutarhaletkulla. Asialla oli iäkäs sukulaistätini, jolla ei kaiken valveillaolojärjen mukaan olisi pitänyt olla asiaa koko juhlien vierasluettelossa. Kutsukaamme häntä vaikka Inkeriksi. Hän jatkoi ruiskuttamista, ja heittäydyin nurmelle pöydän taakse. Inkeri lähti ajamaan minua takaa ruiskien vettä sinne tänne. Letku oli kaiketi loputon, sillä hänelle ei tuottanut vaikeuksia seurata minua pihan poikki, vaikka mutkittelin kovasti. Juoksin kartanomaiseen rakennukseen sisälle, mutta Inkeri tuli perässäni letkun kera. Juoksin toiseen kerrokseen ja päädyttyäni umpikujaan avasin ikkunan ja loikkasin pensaisiin. Inkeri hyppäsi perässä, eikä letkun loppu ollut lähestymässä. Olin aivan hengästyksissä ja askelluskin sujui tahmaisesti. Inkeri lähestyi tähtäillen minua letkulla. Muut häävieraat eivät tulleet avukseni, vaan seurasivat kohtausta sivusta. Selkä seinää vasten ahdistettuna kaappasin käsiini pallogrillin ja heitin sen päin Inkeriä. Se osui hänen otsaansa, ja hän rojahti selälleen nurmelle, joka oli kaikesta hänen ruiskuttamastaan vedestä märkä. Otsalle valui verta, ja oli selvää, että Inkeri oli kuollut. Sulhanen ehdotti, että upottaisimme hänet läheiseen järveen. --Napoleone Buonaparte 25. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 22.13 (UTC) Abyssoksen (vai taipuuko se Zeun tyyliin Abyssoon?) uni 24.-25.3. Lähdin romuisella mustalla pyörälläni polkemaan loskaisella kelillä jonnekin metsään. Jätin pyöräni metsätien laitaan ja menin syvemmälle metsään, kunnes paikka vaikutti aivan ikivanhalta aarniometsältä. Jostain kannosta putkahti näätä, joka ilmeisesti ryhtyi vapaaehtoisesti lemmikikseni. Päätin lähteä näätäni kanssa takaisin kotiin, mutta pyöräni olikin varastettu sieltä metsän laidalta. Ryhdyin uupumattomaan syyllisen etsintään tuon näädän kanssa, kunnes löysimme pyöräni jonkun kyläkoulun pihalta. Päätin odottaa koulun loppumista, jotta syyllinen tulisi varastamansa pyörän luokse. Kello 18 jokin 10-12 -vuotiaiden posse tuli koulun ovista potkimaan pyörääni. Usutin näätäni raapimaan näiden mulkvistien silmät pois päästä, ja hoitelin itse jengin "pomon". Tämä pomo oli 11-vuotias lihava hoppari, joka kantoi vihreää Pringles-purkkia oikeassa kädessään. Sain jostakin yhtäkkiä mielettömän kirveen, jolla aloin sohia ympäriinsä. Poika kaatui väistäessään hutaisuani, ja loukkasi jalkansa. Tarrasin häntä kurkusta, nostin hänet ilmaan ja sanoin: "Typerys. Kukaan ei vie minun polkupyörääni. Kuole nyt." (Tässä vaiheessa yleensä ymmärtää katsoneensa liikaa LotRia). Poika meni tajuttomaksi ja määräsin näätäni mässäilemään hänen lihallaan. Otin pyöräni, ja näätäni saatua ruokaa lähdin kotiin. Kotona menin koneelle, ja aloin selata nettisivuja. Etsin jotain magiaan liittyviä sivustoja, joista yhdeltä löysin kuolemattomuuden antavan loitsun. Etsin näätäni kanssa tarvittavia ainesosia - muistan ainakin kahden ainesosan olleen ruohosipuli ja variksenmarjat. Sekoitin yrtit ja marjat pannussa, ja lausuin loitsun, jonka jälkeen join liemen. Sillä ei ollut mitään vaikutusta, joten päätin mennä lemmikkinäätäni kanssa kaupungille viettämään aikaa. Eräs varsin hyvin oikeassa elämässä tuntemani lihava pieruhuumoria harrastava öykkäri oli irstailemassa siellä keskustassa. Sisälläni syttyi liekki, että asia on hoidettava nyt lopullisesti. Sanoin hänelle: "En pääse sinusta ikinä eroon", johon hän vastasi ärsyttävällä naurullaan ja nyrkiniskulla. Komensin näätäni puremaan häntä palleille, jotta itse pystyisin kaatamaan hänet kumoon. Taktiikka toimi, ja potkaisin hänen aivonsa pihalle. Yhtäkkiä sain karmeita vatsanväänteitä ja käperryin maahan. Arvatenkin se keitos aiheutti myrkytyksen. Kuolin siihen eniten vihaamani henkilön viereen. Näätä raahasi ruumiini kymmenien kilometrien päähän sinne metsään piiloon. Tämän jälkeen katsoin vähän aikaa maailmaa aavemuodossa, mutta sitten kaikki pimentyi ja näin taas saman vanhan unen, jossa pimeys puhui minulle. --Neo Abyssos 26. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 22.46 (UTC) Luoman tässä puoli neljän aikoihin iltapäivällä 18. huhtikuuta 2010 näkemä uni Joo, yöunet vähän venähti... Mutta olin tässä unessa jossain kummassa tilaisuudessa, josta en muista sen tarkemmin. Tilaisuuden loputtua eräs tyttö koulustani, joka siis oli paikalla tilaisuudessa, halusi puhua kanssani ja lähdimme kahdestaan kävelemään johonkin käkkyräisten, melkein lehdettömien puiden harvaan kansoittamaan metsään (joka ei kuitenkaan ollut tunnelmaltaan mitenkään kurja tahi kolkko). Tyttö ilmeisesti selitti minulle jotain, en muista, että mitä (jos uneen edes kuului varsinaista selitystä tunteen, että tyttö selittää jotain, lisäksi). No, pääsimme jonkin rakennuksen luokse. Ensin mentiin ylös jotain juhlallisia, kaartuvia marmoriportaita, ilmeisesti. Sitten lähdettiin laskeutumaan alas joitakin toisaalta sellaisia rautaisia, toisaalta kivisiä, kuin rauniorakennuksen portaita. Tässä vaiheessa tyttö ei ollutkaan enää tyttö, vaan joku miespuolinen ystäväni, jota ei sellaisenaan oikeasti ole olemassa. Alhaalla välimatkan päässä meistä meni edellämme kulki joku aika pelottavan näköinen joukkio (toi mieleen Wolandin seurueen Bulgakovin Saatanassa). Tunnelma oli kuin kauhuelokuvasta, jossa alkaa tapahtua. Toverini kehotti kuuntelemaan heidän askeliaan samalla kun varjostimme heitä matkan päästä – hän selitti, että näissä portaissa mitkä tahansa askeleet kuulostivat jotenkin menevän 5/4-tahdissa tai jotain. Ehkä kysymys oli siitä, että minkä tahansa kengänkopsautuksen saattoi jakaa viiteen yhtä pitkään osioon. Mietin siinä sitten, että niinhän voi tehdä ihan mille tahansa ajanjaksolle, mutta kohteliaisuuttani en tästä viitsinyt mainita silloinkaan, kun Mudkip-peelo, joka oli ilmestynyt seuraamme äkisti vain kadotakseen seurasta yhtä äkisti (häntä ei tämän kommenttinsa jälkeen näkynyt), huomautti minulle jotain, että tämä on todella ihmeellistä (eikä hän sanonut sitä ironisesti). Olimme kohta nimettömän seuralaiseni, jonka unen todellisuudessa kuitenkin tunsin, kanssa taas uusilla loivasti kaartuvilla, leveillä marmoriportailla, jotka menivät alaspäin, tämän unohdetun, raunionomaisen rakennuksen (stadionin?) sisäpihalle. Portaat kiersivät oikealle valtaosan sisäpihasta ollessa vasemmalla. Alas päästyään tämä edessämme kulkenut hämäräperäinen seurue, joka ilmeisesti tunsi tämän paikan paremminkin, lähti vasemmalle. Me sen sijaan jäimme portaitten päähän, sisäpihan reunaan. Oikealla puolellamme oli joku tasakattoinen rakennus, joka tuntui jatkuvan hyvin pitkälle, mahdollisesti maan alle jonkinlaisiin katakombeihin. Sen päälle oli ehtinyt kasvaa vaikka mitä viidakkokasvillisuutta. Ennen tuota rakennusta oli parin metrin pudotus alemmalle tasolle, jossa rakennus seisoi. Ystäväni alkoi selittää innokkaasti, kuin haluten heti alkuunsa tukahduttaa mahdolliset vastavätiteeni. Hän kertoi, että tuon rakennuksen mustassa oviaukossa (joka oli meistä stadionin oikeaa reunaa päin kääntyneistä katsottuna nyt edessä oikealla, niin että jos olisimme menneet portaitten sille puolelle, jonne salaperäinen, jopa demoninen seurue oli lähtenyt, portaat olisivat peittäneet rakennuksen oviaukon näkyvistä) oli leijona vahtimassa, ja sen ohitse ei noin vain mentykään. Hän selitti, miten rakennus oli ilmeisesti noiduttu tai muuten sisältä laajempi kuin ulkoa; leijonan päälakea oli mahdoton tunnustella, sillä se, joka yritti kurottaa sitä koettamaan, tunsi vain ikuisesti ylöspäin jatkuvan pään – siis mikäli leijona ylipäätään antoi kopeloida päätään. Katsoin oviaukkoa ja näin sieltä pimeydestä tosiaan heijastuvat leijonan hampaat (sillä näytti olevan jättimäiset kulmahampaat, kuin sapellihammastiikereillä), ja muutenkin saatoin erottaa sen tumman hahmon hyvin epäselvästi. Leijona istui juuri oviaukon tuolla puolen kasvot meihin päin. Uni oli tässä vaiheessa jo aivan kauhuelokuvan tuntuinen.) Saatoin jo arvata ystäväni kertovan seuraavaksi suunnitelmistaan päästä leijonan ohi (tiesin lisäksi jotenkin intuitiivisesti, että leijonan ohitse voisi päästä todella taidokkaalla keskustelulla tai sen antamien vaikeiden arvoitusten ratkaisemisella, tai jotain). Keskeytin kuitenkin hänen entusiastisen paasauksensa kysymällä, että miksi tämä tahtoo ylipäätään leijonan toiselle puolelle (jossa ilmeisesti oli jotain katakombeja, vaarallinen matka johonkin). "Sieltä saa maailman ihmeellisintä keittoa", sanoi ystäväni. "Mihin sinä sitä tarvitset?" kysyin. "No, tiedäthän..." hän sanoi vihjailevasti ja ymmärsin, että hän tahtoi tehdä vaikutuksen tyttöön, joka ilmeisesti oli ainakin melkein suhteessa hänen kanssaan. "Aiotko tarjota keiton siis nimi, jota en muista:lle?" "En, sehän maistuu luultavasti ihan samalta kuin tavallinen keitto! Sen sijaan aion itse syödä sen ruokapöydässä, ja hän ällistyy, kun näkee minun syövän niin harvinaista keittoa", hän selitti. "Aiot siis syödä harvinaista keittoa tehdäksesi vaikutuksen tyttöystävääsi?" kysyin jo tuntien voimakkaasti koko tilanteen absurdiuden. "Njää...", hän vastasi. "En ole koskaan ollut mikään hirveä keittomies." "Aiot siis vain heittää keiton pois saatuasi sen?" kysyin turhautuneena. "No, mitä muutakaan tekisin sillä? En tykkää keitosta." Kieltäydyin lähtemästä leijonan ohi mystiselle matkalle typerän keiton takia, ja palasimme marmoriportaita pitkin pois rakennuksesta. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 14.03 (UTC) Muita Luoman viimeaikaisia unia *Joku yö tässä viimeisen parin kuukauden aikana näin sellaista unta, jossa joku lipevä mainosmies, joka selitti myös jostain nyt jo unohtuneesta, osasi lukea kanadaa. Kanadan kieltä kirjoitettiin viljapeltoihin. Nypittiin jokaisesta tähkästä eri määrä jyviä pois; tähkät olivat kirjaimia. Sitten kanadantaitoinen vain vilkaisi peltoa ja osasi sanoa, mitä siinä luki. Puhuttu Kanadan kieli oli kai myös olemassa, mutta tuo oli se kirjoitustapa. Samassa unessa myöhemmin samaan aikaan sekä elin, katselin että luin romaania. Se oli runsas ja polveileva, ja siinä oli paljon henkilöhahmoja eikä yhtään varsinaista protagonistia. Muuta en juuri muista kuin että itse jotenkin esitin heistä paria. Romaanin nimi oli Heinäsirkan aika. (Todelliseen Nathanael Westin samannimiseen teokseen ei kuitenkaan yhtymäkohtia ollut. Tosin en ole kyseistä kirjaa lukenut, joten en voi tietää, mutta ei ainakaan ollut unessani samankaltaisuuksia mihinkään ko. kirjasta kuulemaani.) Yksi hahmo, jonka roolia jotenkin itse elin, asui jossain portaikossa ja hänen luonaan ravasi jotain ilotyttöjä kokoaika. Sitten oli joku perheen poika, jota valmisteltiin lähettämään jonnekin perhettä edustamaan, ja vielä joku rääsypaitainen, hieman vinksahtanut persoona, joka sekin olin jotenkin minä. Välillä elin romaania, välillä luin. Sitten olin pian jossain junamatkalla eteläisessä Suomessa. Oli joku luminen, jään peittämä järvi, ja pikkusiskoni unohti sinne oman kirjansa. Sen nimi oli Hiljainen kirja. Samassa unessa vielä vaelsin turhautuneena pitkin jotain lumisia järvenjäitä ja koetin todistella Savon tärkeyttä jollekin taholle tai jotain. Muistan todella hämärästi vain, mutta jotenkin avaruusteknologian kehitys liittyi asiaan. Siten sen kirjan nimi "Heinäsirkan aika" rinnastui joihinkin kiinalaisiin eri eläinten vuosiin ja muuhun, ja ilmeisesti siinä oli joku "Pegasos", joka oli sekä asteroidi että luotain, ja nimetty "Pegasoksen vuoden" mukaan... tai sitten kyse oli siitä, että Heinäsirkan tai Pegasoksen pitkä ajanjakso oli alkamassa ja hain todistetta sille, että Savo olisi juuri olennainen tuolle ajalle. Aivan saatanan kummallista hommaa. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.20 (UTC) *Erään unen näin juuri äskenselostetun unen näkemisyötä edeltäneenä yönä. Siinä oli myös samalla tavalla elämänilukemani tarina. Tiesin sen olevan romaani, jota luin, mutta se ei kuitenkaan missään vaiheessa näyttäytynyt näkökentässäni kirjana, jota olisin jossain lukenut. Enemmänkin oli kuin olisin katsonut elokuvaa; vaikka välistä olin myös itse siinä mukana ja se oli todellisuutta. Muistan kirjan/elokuvan olleen jollakin tapaa Saatana saapuu Moskovaan -opuksen tyyppinen; muutama rinnakkainen juoni ja aika runsas ja nerokas. Tämän ohella se oli kuitenkin myös tavallaan aika oksettavaa viihdekirjallisuutta, ja voimakkaasti läsnä oli ajatus, että voisin tehdä mestariteoksen tekemällä oman versioni tästä elokuvasta tai kirjasta, jossa näin potentiaalia. Unen lopussa olin jo itse osa tapahtumia ja kirja oli täyttä totta. Olin savannilla. Se saattoi olla jonkinlainen keinotekoinen savanni keskellä tällaisen suomalaisen tallaajan näkövinkkelistä normaalimpaa kasvillisuusaluetta, sillä muistan yhdessä suunnassa sen päättyneen portteihin tai johonkin kaukana taivaanrannan tuntumassa. Vastakkaisessa suunnassa vähän lähempänä oli jonkinlainen labyrintin tapainen rakennus, joka ei innostanut tai joka jopa suorastaan ahdisti minua, ja sen jälkeen savanni ei jatkunut, vaan maa oli korkeammalla kuin täällä savannilla, kukkulat jatkoivat tuntemattomiin maisemiin. Olin ensiksimainitun portin puolella katsottuna keskelle savannia sijaitsevasta, lähelläni olleesta roomalaistyylisestä rakennuksesta, jossa oli pylväikkö ja terassi ja kaikkea. Minun ja rakennuksen välissä oli joku kivinen, yhtenäisenä maasta ylös asti ulottautuva kivinen pöytä tai korkea laatikko ja samaten kiviset tuolit. Toisessa istui joku (ehkä vähän kummallisen näköinen mies tai jopa antropomorfinen alligaattori?), toisessa Pontius Pilatus. Shakkipöydältä pylväikköiseen palatsiin johtivat sinne tänne maahan sijoittuvat kiviset pyöreät levyt, jotka toimivat ilmeisesti jonkinlaisena polkuna. Minua turhautti ja ahdisti kovasti, mutta shakinpelaajat eivät ahdingostani piitanneet, vaan jatkoivat välinpitämättöminä ja turtina peliään kehottaen minuakin luovuttamaan ja liittymään peliin. Halusin kovasti päästä pois tältä hulluksitekevän tylsältä savannilta, ja niinpä lähdin tarpomaan kohti porttia, josta pääsi pois. Mutta voi! Savannialue laajeni edessäni ja portti loittoni sitä mukaa kun sitä lähestyin. Tämä ahdisti minua entisestään. Pakokeinoa ei yksinkertaisesti ollut. Sitten mieleeni juolahti, että ehkä pitäisi kulkea sen roomalaispalatsin takana kaukana häämöttävän teräksisen labyrintin lävitse päästäkseen vapauteen? Juuri silloin heräsin. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 20. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 19.29 (UTC) *Viime (samoin kuin toissa) yönä näin aika synkkiä unia, joissa minun piti pelastaa joitakin ihmisiä joltain paha, tai minulle tehtiin jotain pahaa, tai muuten uni käsitteli tympeitä ja raskaita asioita. Mutta mitään näistä unista en muista tämän tarkemmin, en mitään. Paitsi että viime yönä unennäön loppuvaiheilla keskustelin jonkun kanssa yövartijan työn tai muun yöaikaan suoritettavan ammatin eduista ja haitoista. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 24. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 10.59 (UTC) *Kolme unta aivan viime öiltä: 1) Katson uutislähetystä ja näen kuvaa suoraan Vietnamista, jossa on ilmeisesti aseellinen yhteenotto menossa. Osapuolet ja kiistanaiheet ovat epäselvät, mutta mukana on ainakin kiinalaisia sotilaita. Jokin osapuolista aikoo räjäyttää ydinaseen, ja paikalle on saapunut Tenzin Gyatso (siis tämä nykyinen dalai-lama) epätoivoisena aikomuksenaan estää tämä neuvottelemalla. Näen kuitenkin televisiosta, kuinka paikalla joissain tehtävissä olevat kiinalaiset sotilaat ampuvat tämän kauan kaipaamansa "terroristin", ja niinpä dalai-lamamme kuolee tuskaisesti korahtaen. Hän kyyristyy käppyrälle, kumaraan, yskii verta ja kaatuu sitten kyljelleen muistuttaen jollain tavalla kaatuessaan sikaa. Ydinpommin räjähtämistä ei pystytty estämään ja niitä olisi ilmeisesti jatkossa räjäyttää lisääkin. Tunsin voimatonta vitutusta ja surua siitä, miten tällaista tapahtuu. 2) Juuri ennen nukkumaanmenoa olin katsonut YouTubesta Saatana saapuu Moskovaan -TV-sarjaversiosta pätkän, jossa vampyyriksi muutettu Varenuha tulee Rimskin luo puhumaan, Rimski tarkkaavaisena huomaa tämän toden olemuksen, ja Rimski melkein tapetaan/vampyroidaan hänetkin. Tästä johtuen unessani oli vampyyreja, joita johti Juhko. Kaikki vampyyrit olivat jotain tyyppejä koulusta, sellaisia iloisia ja sosiaalisia ja pirteitä ja oikeamielisiä mutta vähän sieluttomia, ja he sitten olivat vanginneet johonkin huoneistoltaan perheeni mökkiä muistuttavaan taloon minun johtamani porukan, jossa taas oli minun lisäkseni myös oikeasta elämästä ja koulusta tuttuja tyyppejä, jotka olivat ajoittain oikeita, aitoja ihmisiä; eräs ongelmainen päihteilijätyttö, yksi harvinaisen tietoinen ja älykäs kaverini, Mudkip-peelo ja muita eksentrikkoja, rehellisiä amisjuntteja jne. Uni koostui siitä, että koetimme paeta milloin mistäkin vankilasta jataistella Juhkon vampyyriarmeijalta sekä itseltään Juhkolta, joka itse näkyi ani harvoin ja näytti joltain paksulta, keski-ikäiseltä, sileäihoiselta mieheltä, jonka kasvot eivät juuri näkyneet ja joka muodosti lähinnä täyteen pumpattua ilmapalloa. Muistan ainakin jonkun kohtauksen, missä ilmeisesti jossain täysin pimeässä, tyhjässä (varasto?)rakennuksessa kuljin jonkun rotkon päällä kapealla puulankulla, ja kulkuni katkaisi sitten eräs ilkeästi pää taakse kallellaan suuret kulmahampaat pilkistäen virnuileva vampyyri, jonka Juhko oli tehnyt eräästä hyvin sosiaalisesta oppilastoveristani. Oli todella pimeää, muuta en nähnyt kuin vaaleahkonruskean lankun ja pimeyden ja eteeni lankulle kasvot minua kohti ilmestyneen verenimijän. 3) Kirjotan tän tähän myöhemmin. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 28. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 18.42 (UTC) Abyssoksen happoinen uni 19. - 20.4. Uni alkoi sillä, että pelasin Guild Warsia ja vähän väliä vilkuilin Facebookin etusivuani. Vähän ajan kuluttua alkoi unessani soida se Afromanin "Because I got high", värit alkoivat vääntyä ja kieriskelin lattialla. Nousin takaisin tuolilleni ja katsoin Facebookin etusivuani jälleen. Kauan tuntemani tyttö tuli meseen ja alkoi kysellä intiimejä asioita minusta, ja lopuksi pyysi minua illalliselle luokseen. Ärjyin hänelle, että ei helvetissä, ja heitin koneeni ikkunasta. Tyttö yritti vielä soittaa kännykkääni, mutta heitin senkin menemään. Lähdin ulos, ja yhtäkkiä se Because I got high -kohtaus iski kaupungin keskustassa. Vanhat ala-asteen toverini, jotka ovat nykyään amiksessa, tulivat moikkaamaan minua siinä kun kieriskelin. Käskin heidän painua helvettiin, ja jatkoin kontaten takaisin kotiini. Matkan varrella B14 tuli tarjoamaan Bleachia luettavaksi ja Leo Lovecraftin teoksia. Aloin hakata päätäni lyhtypylvästä vasten, jolloin lähimmän koulun talonmies tuli pussikaljaltansa ärjymään minulle. Huusin: "SHUT UP", ja koetin vielä päästä kotiin. Avatessani kotioveni, alkoi taas se Because I got high soida ja näin punaisia ja mustia kuvioita. Soiton loputtua jokin mystinen ääni sanoi vittuilevasti minulle: "Ilman kärsimystä ei ole filosofiaa". Karjuin kovaan ääneen: "VITTU MITÄ PASKAA", ja menin nukkumaan. Samassa uni muuntui: Olin yhtäkkiä 113-vuotias papparainen, joka makasi kuoleman kielissä vuoteella. Käänsin siinä vuoteella päätäni, ja näin jonkun tenavan kasvot - tämä tenava sanoi olevansa pojanpoikani. Katsoin häntä tyytyväinen hymy kasvoillani, avasin suuni ja sanoin: "Muista, pojanpoikani... Ilman kärsimystä ei ole filosofiaa". Sitten lapsi näytti surulliselta ja kaikki pimeni. Tuntikausien pimeyden jälkeen alkoi soida jokin orkesterisovitus Rhapsodyn Rain of a Thousand Flamesin kertosäkeestä, ilman laulua. Musiikki lakkasi, ja aloin taas nähdä. Olin jossain paikassa, jossa oli mustana virtaava joki. Maa oli veressä ja taivas musta. Heikkoa valoa kajasti ainoastaan yhdestä rakennelmasta - se oli ylhäällä ilmassa oleva Colosseumin näköinen rakennus, ylösalaisin. Kyhjötin siellä kylmässä, veren ja pimeyden täyttämässä paikassa kauan, kunnes jostakin kuului kylmän äänen huudahdus, että on minun vuoroni. Ihmettelin mitä minun pitäisi tehdä, kunnes se ilmassa oleva Colosseumin näköinen rakennelma alkoi imeä kaikkea sisäänsä. Minä imeydyin sen mukana, ja törmäsin sen pohjalla olevaan valoisaan kappaleeseen. Olin keskellä avaruutta. Se aikaisemmin vittuillut ääni käski minun kävellä kohti paikkaa, jonka tuntisin kodikseni. Pyörähdin kerran ympäri ja aloin kävellä siellä avaruudessa sitten koko ajan samaan suuntaan. Päädyin takaisin maapallolle, ja ääni sanoi: "Nyt tiedät tarpeeksi". Valkoinen välähdys ja olin taas pelaamassa Guild Warsia. Olin juuri kirjoittamassa viestiä kokemastani kiltatoverilleni, kunnes heräsin siskoni aamuiseen älämölöön. --Neo Abyssos 20. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.31 (UTC) Meteorin unta 30. huhtikuuta–1. toukokuuta Aivan tavallisen koulupäivän päätyttyä matkasin kotia kohti linja-autolla, jota ajoi eräs minulle tosielämässä melko tutuksi tullut kuski. Koska kyydissä ei ollut muita, päätti hän estelyistäni huolimatta ajaa minut kotiini asti. Hän oli juuri kääntymässä kotikadulleni, kun jostain alapuoleltamme kuului pamahdus (tulee mieleen paikasta toiseen villisti pomppiva Poimittaislinjan bussi Harry Pottereista) ja matkasimme yhtäkkiä huimaavaa vauhtia mukulakivipolulla keskellä öistä, uskomattoman synkeätä metsää. Kuski löi jarrut pohjaan ja sai bussin pysäytettyä. Sitten bussi jotenkin vain katosi ja jäin yksinäni seisomaan keskelle mukulakivipolkua. Lähdin kävelemään ja aikani käveltyäni saavuin risteykseen, josta pääsi ankean näköiselle maantielle. Hetken mielijohteesta katsoin taakseni ja huomasin, että taakseni oli tyhjästä ilmestynyt avonainen laatikollinen (laatikko muistutti vähän kitaralaatikkoa tms., mutta se oli niin omituisen muotoinen, että mitään meidän tuntemaamme soitinta siinä tuskin pystyi kantamaan) Bob Marleyn ja Irwin Goodmanin levyjä. Menin katsomaan lähempää ja polvistuin hypistelemään levyjä, kun kuulin takaani pikkupoikien naurua sekä huudahtelua. Katsoin maantielle ja huomasin, että tietä pitkin skeittasi kaksi mustiin kaapuihin pukeutunutta pikkupoikaa. Arvelin levyjen kuuluvan heille ja jätin ne rauhaan. Sitten mieleeni juolahti, että pojat saattavat olla vampyyreita (johtunee viime aikoina lueskelemastani Draculasta) ja päätin lähteä mahdollisimman hissukseen pakosalle. Arveltuani päässeeni tarpeeksi kauas pojista hiljennin vauhtini juoksusta rauhalliseksi kävelyksi. Silloin metsä alkoi sulkeutua ympärilläni ja kuulin jostain yläpuoleltani perkeleellistä naurua, jonka tiesin kuuluvan eräälle koulumme tytölle. Arvelin, että oli tullut aika vastata synneistäni. Ennen heräämistä silmissäni välähti kuva Dantesta ja Vergiliuksesta, jotka katsoivat minua erittäin synkän säälin vallassa jossain erittäin kliinisen vihreässä sairaalahuoneessa. --Päsmäri 1. toukokuuta 2010 kello 12.39 (UTC) Napoleonin verinen painajainen 29.-30. huhtikuuta välisenä yönä 2010 Olin muutamien tuttujen ihmisten, eri ikäisten, kanssa yksinäisessä talossa isolla kummulla, autiossa maisemassa, kaukana kaikesta. Rakennus taisi muuten olla melko tarkkaan isovanhempieni entinen omakotitalo. Talossa sitten yksi niistä ihmisistä murhattiin, puukotettiin ihan absurdin verisesti. Puukottaja oli eräs ihan kohtalaisen hyvin tuntemani nuori naisihminen, joka aiemmin (IRL) asui naapurissa. Hän pyyteli kovasti anteeksi, mutta hyppeli ympäriinsä verisen fileerausveitsen kanssa ja huitoi sillä silmät epäinhimillisesti jähmettyneinä. Aivan törkeän kammottavaa. Muistan selvästi, että hän viilsi sohvan verhoilun auki, jolloin paljastui, että sohva oli täynnä hiekkaa. Onnistuimme jotenkin riistämään naikkoselta veitsen ja suostuttelimme hänet nukkumaan omaan huoneeseensa. Sitten me kaikki muutkin kävimme nukkumaan - kiintoisa valinta kaiken siihen mennessä tapahtuneen jälkeen. Jokainen nukkui omassa huoneessaan, eikä yhdenkään ovessa ollut lukkoa tai salpaa. Pian kuulin oman huoneeni oven ulkopuolelta pehmeitä askelia. Hiivin ovelle ja kurkistin raosta. Se sama naisihminen käveli unissaan silmät päässä seisoen ja veistä kädessään heristäen. Hän lähestyi huoneeni ovea, jolloin kiskaisin sen kiinni, yritin kiilata jakkaraa sitä vasten ja riensin viereiseen huoneeseen toisesta ovesta, joka yhdisti vierekkäiset huoneet. Herätin siinä nukkuvan henkilön ja varoitin häntä. Hän sanoi haluavansa pirtelöä ja aikoi lähteä keittiöön tekemään sellaista. Yritin estellä häntä, mutta hän käveli suoraan käytävälle kohti portaita, joita pitkin pääsi alakertaan, missä keittiö oli. Veitsinaikkonen raapi yhä minun huoneeni ovea. Pirtelönhimoitsija kaatui portaissa, taittoi niskansa ja kuoli välittömästi. Veitsen kanssa riehuva naisihminen havahtui hereille portaiden kolinasta. Hän alkoi kirkua ja juoksi suoraan minua kohti. Ravasin portaat alas. Sain kohtalaisen etumatkan keittiöön. Siellä sieppasin hyllyltä munakellon, ajastin sen ja panin uuniin. Hyvin nopeasti murhaaja löysi minut. Hän sohi veitsellä ilmaan lähestyessään minua, ja riensin nopeasti pöydän taakse. Aloin jo suunnitella takanani ikkunan rikkomista ja käyttämistä pakotienä, kun ajastin pärähti soimaan uunissa. Veitsihörhö avasi uunin luukun ja kurkisti sisään ottaakseen asiasta selkoa - aivan kuin olin suunnitellutkin. Samassa loikkasin pöydän yli hellan viereen ja läimäytin luukun kiinni siten, että vainoajani kaula jäi väliin. Hakkasin luukkua, kunnes nainen kuoli ja veitsi kirposi hänen kädestään. Silloin syttyi tulipalo, ja tässä vaiheessa säpsähdin onneksi hereille. Ei olisi väliksi nähdä tällaisia uudestaan. --Napoleone Buonaparte 1. toukokuuta 2010 kello 15.36 (UTC) Ainoa muistikuva Meteorin unesta 12.–13. toukokuuta Tv-uutisissa oli seuraavanlainen loppukevennys: "Neuvostoliiton Itämereen dumppaamien ydinjätteiden ympärillä ollut metallikuori on ruostunut puhki. Mikäli tästä on hyviä puolia etsittävä, niin enää ei Shrek-elokuvia tarvitse toteuttaa tietokoneanimaatioina." --Päsmäri 13. toukokuuta 2010 kello 06.35 (UTC) Luoman kaksi unta viime yöltä Ensimmäisessä unessa olin ilmeisesti Budapestissa äitini ja siskoni kanssa. luultavasti myös ennen seuraavaa tapahtui jotakin, mutta muistan vain unen lopun: Olimme kävellen tai bussilla tai metrolla matkalla jonnekin, ja he jäivät kadunkulmaan tai linja-autoasemalle tai johonkin odottamaan minua kun käväisin jossain (muistan ikävän tunteen, kun he hermostuivat, mutta en voinut olla käymättä, minulta oli ilmeisesti jotain jäänyt johonkin). Olin yhtäkkiä tullut ilmeisesti Brysseliin, ja siellä jonotin päästäkseni kiertämään jotain naurettavan pientä, ehkä korttelin suuruista rataa jollain raitiovaunun tapaisella (talot ympärilläni olivat vanhakantaisia ja ...ruostuneita?, tämä raitiovaunu, tai joku pieni näköalajuna se taisi olla, sillä kulki rautatiellä). Kiersin siinä sitten (katottomassa ja jopa seinättömässä, ruostuneessa pikku näköalainkatselujunassa?) kyydissä, sillä näin minun jostain syystä piti tehdä (ehkä tämä oli kuin parodiaa jokapäiväisistä haluistani tehdä mitä turhempia asioita niin, etten mitään oikeaa ehdi koskaan tekemään), ja lauloin aika kovaa Sielun Veljien "Mushroom Moonia" mukaan sattuneen tuntemattoman, mutta ilmeisesti suomea puhuvan (sitä en unessa jostain syystä ihmetellyt) tytön kanssa. Tyttö oli kaiketi punatukkainen, ehkä jonkinmoiseen haalariin pukeutunut, suunnilleen ikäiseni. Tämän surkean kiertoajelun päätyttyä lähdimme kahdestaan lentämään Brysselin yläpuolella. Liu'uimme vaivattomasti ilmassa eteen- ja ylöspäin vailla siipiä tai muuta apuvälinettä. Minua huimasi ja hengästytti vähän. En kykene muistamaan, mistä puhuimme, mutta pienen hetken kuluttua sanoin: ”Mun pitäs itse asiassa tällä minuutilla olla Budapestissa.” Tyttö vastaamaan ”Aa! Kakallako?” Tästä kummallisesta kysymyksestä hämääntyneenä sopersin: ”Öö... eikun...” ”Ai, sinua odotetaan siellä”, tajusi tyttö, ja nyökkäsin. Tästä unesta en muista enää mitään. Toisen unen, erittäin tyydyttävän sellaisen, näin juuri ennen kuin heräsin. Siitä muistan tarkasti vain lopun: olin itsensä Jeesuksen kanssa jonkinlaisella kalanviljelyaltaalla, joka oli pitkulainen ja vaaleiden betoniseinien reunustama. Olisinkohan ehkä ajanut moottorivenettä, jonka perässä Jeesus vesihiihti kalojen täyttämän veden päällä, tai sitten hän muuten vain kiisi veden päällä hyvin lujaa ja minä seurasin tapahtumia hänen edestään, samaa tahtia hänen kanssaan edeten. Jesse ”edesauttoi kalojen evoluutiota”, niin että mitä pitempään kuljimme, sitä kehittyneempiä kalat allamme olivat. Kalat olivat ilmeisesti sähköankeriaita, vaikkakaan eivät yhtä pitkulaisen näköisiä aina. Väriltään ne olivat hopeanhohtoisia ainakin vielä tässä Jeesuksen niiden päällä liidellessä. Jeesus tahtoi niistä oikein kehittyneitä ja sähköä tuottamaan kykeneviä, ja pian hän keksi, että voisi painaa jaloillaan vettä vasten lujempaa, niin niiden evoluutio kävisi nopeammin. No, vain hetken aikaa enää siinä etenimme, kun hän jo sanoi niiden olevan tarpeeksi kehittyneitä. Hyppäsimme pois; olimme altaan reunalla, joka ilmeisesti olisi ilmestynyt koska tahansa kun olisimme vain päättäneet lopettaa, pitkän, matomaisen altaan päässä. Hyppäsimme betonikorokkeelle, joka tuli ennen allasta seuraavaa maata, ja siellä meitä jo odottikin lastenvaunujen näköinen metallinen kapistus, joka oli ilmeisesti sisältä ontto, ja jossa oli iso, läpitunkematon lasikupoli siinä missä lastenvaunuissa on se aukko, mistä sen lapsen näkee. Jeesuksen kanssa otimme näitä turboahdettuja sähköankeriaita ja pistimme ne pyörittämään tätä systeemiä energiallaan – alluusio Tyräelin allekirjoitukseen, kenties? – ja lopulta homma oli valmis: avuttomana ison metallisen arkun sisuksissa, ankeriasvoimalla elossa jotenkin pidettynä, mutta loppuelämäkseen sinne tuomittuna, virui Juhko näkymättömissämme. Kuulin hänen naurettavan nasaaliäänensä sanovan arkun uumenista: "Päästäkää mut pois? Haloo! Haloo? Vastatkaa?" Sanoin tyynesti: "Sinulla ei ole ihmisarvoa" ja lähdin kävelemään poispäin. Uni loppui siihen. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 17. toukokuuta 2010 kello 17.34 (UTC) Pätkä Meteorin unesta 20.–21. toukokuuta Käyttäjä Napoleon oli perustanut nettikaupan, jossa myytiin kirjoja, maalauksia, antiikkia, seksivälineitä ja pornoa. Kauppa oli niin suosittu, että jotkut alkoivat jo epäillä siinä olevan jotain mätää. Niinpä sinne tehtiin poliisietsintä (johon minä jostain syystä pääsin mukaan), ja kaupasta löytyi jostain rautarouvan tapaisesta kaapista Raahen lukion rehtorin ruumis sekä huumeita. --Päsmäri 21. toukokuuta 2010 kello 03.31 (UTC) Jotain Meteorin unesta 24.–25. toukokuuta Minulla oli päälläni t-paita, jossa oli Pullapirtin logo ja jossa luki kissan kokoisilla kirjaimilla Kellopeli Appelsiini. Niitä oli saanut halvalla Citymarketista. Menin koululle, jossa muuan suustaan ei-kovin-sukkela nörtti istui koneella jossain vintillä ja huuteli minulle. Sain muunmuassa tietää, että Raahen Seudun pilapiirtäjä oli raiskattu ja murhattu (en ollut siitä pahoillani). Sitten istuin jossain koulun urheilukentän vieressä liikunnanopettajan kanssa. Opettaja ehdotti, että voisin ruveta istumaan siinä aina kun koulun pesäpallojoukkue pelaa; olisin eräänlainen maskotti. Minun ei muuta tarvitsisi tehdä kuin istua siinä se Kellopeli Appelsiini -paita päälläni kesäloman ajan pari tuntia päivässä ja saisin hommasta 120 euroa päivältä – ja minä kieltäydyin. Luoman uni yöltä 28.–29. toukokuuta 2010 Olin jossain ulkona, ehkä leirintäalueen lähettyvillä, ja seurassani oli itseni pituinen mieshenkilö, joka kuitenkin oli aika selvästi isäni (oikeasti isäni on minua parikytä senttiä pitempi). Isäni oli tilanteessa jotenkin epävarma ja vietävissä, minun ja kolmannen paikallaolijan henkisessä painostuksessa, tai ainakin jotenkin alakynnessä. Tämä kolmas oli melkeinpä kuin jonkinlaisen lahkon johtaja, tai ylipäätään konkari jollain aika hermeettisellä alueella, jonka harjoittajakunta oli majoittunut läheisiin mökkeihin tai telttoihin. Itse tunsin itseni epävarmaksi hänen edessään, mutta isäni oli vielä enemmän ulkona. Ohjastimme kahdestaan isäni jonkinlaisen aitauksen sisälle ja hänen siellä hölmistyneenä seistessään minä ja lahkonjohtaja aloimme laulaa a cappellana Morrisseyn kappaletta "Get Off the Stage" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGhSSwLHP_U). Sitten tuli pitkä, puuduttava ja sekava jakso, jossa pelasin jotain surkeaa selainpohjaista nettipeliä, jossa tahdoin kehittyä todella hyväksi. Puoliksi peli oli totta, ja sen harjoittajat muodostivat samanlaisen "pätevän" ja tiiviin ryhmittymän, johon suhtauduin varauksella, kuin äsköisen unenpätkän lahkolaiset. Keräsin jotain tähtiä ja liitelin ulkona niityillä ja välillä lumihangella. Välillä en ollutkaan itse mukana tässä, vaan se oli vain audiovisuaalinen tarina edessäni. Tarina kertoi siitä, miten joku ilmassa hankien päällä liidellyt oli löytänyt jonkun tuhansia vuosia eristyksissä eläneen esi-ihmispopulaation (tai eivät ne sikäli ihmisiä olleet, kun eivät välttämättä muutkaan tämän maailman otukset) luolasta ja puolivahingossa vapauttanut heidät. Jotenkin omituisen luontevasti ja huomaamattomasti tämä vaihtui jaksoiksi, jossa olinkin koulussani ja häpesin sitä, että minulla ei ilmeisesti ollut (koko ajan) housuja jaloissani ja lisäksi myöhästyin tunneilta. Ja sitten oltiin taas ihmepelitähtialkuihmisliitelymaailmassa, ja sitten taas koulussa. Tämä oli aika sekavaa. Juuri ennen heräämistä unessani vielä joku kellaribändi konsertoi Väinölänniemellä, ja minä suunnittelin äänittäväni kyseisen yhtyeen jostain biisistä coverin, jossa jonkun soittimen tilalla olisi helmipöllön puputusta, jonka sävelkorkeutta olisi tietokoneella muokattu niin, että se muodostaisi melodian. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 29. toukokuuta 2010 kello 09.46 (UTC) Luoman scifiuni, joka nähtiin ennen noin klo 14.20 tapahtunutta yöunilta heräämistä perjantaina 4. kesäkuuta 2010 Tämä oli ihmeellisimpiä unia pitkiin aikoihin. Juttu alkoi siten, että olin lähdössä ilmeisesti jonkinlaisen madonreiän kautta hyvin kaukaiselle planeetalle, jonka tiedemaailma ilmeisesti katsoi mielenkiintoiseksi. Planeetalle annettua nimeä, tai sen auringon tai aurinkokunnan nimeä en millään muista, vaikka ne unessa esiintyivätkin. Seurueeseeni kuuluivat isäni ja siskoni (ja minkäköhän helvetin takia juuri meidät oli päätetty lähettää tuota äärimmäisen mielenkiintoista planeettaa tutkimaan?!). Tosin retkikuntamme johtajana toiminut mies ei välttämättä koko ajan ollut isäni. No, lähdön hetki oli käsillä. Näin ylläni katossa tai jopa ilmassa reiän, joka oli madonreikä. Siitä näkyi planeetan vieras, valkoinen taivas. Minua pelotti ja harmitti - jos olisin tässä vaiheessa voinut peruuttaa koko tutkimusmatkan, olisin niin tehnyt. Ajatus siitä, etten tiedä, mitä madonreiän toisella puolella tarkalleen ottaen odottaisi, sai minut tärisemään – kuten myös tieto, ettei olisi varmaa, tulisinko sieltä koskaan takaisin, ja jos tulisinkin, en voisi tietää, kuinka pian. "Miten voi tietää edes, pärjääkö tuolla planeetalla hengissä?" ajattelin. Planeetan taivas siis oli pilvistä valkoinen. Kävin mielessäni läpi mahdollisuuksia; siellä saattaa olla silmänkantamattomiin tasaista pakahduttavan kuumaa ja/tai kuivaa aavikkoa, tai sitten sietämättömän kylmää... Mieleeni pälkähti joku pienenä näkemäni lastenohjelma, joka oli tehnyt pelästyttävän vaikutuksen kohtauksella, jossa joku jäätyi mentyään ilmeisesti ilman avaruusasua Neptunukseen tai jotain sen tapaista. (Tämä on oikea tunnemuisto, jonka alkuperä on kuitenkin hämärän peitossa. Olen usein ihan valveilla miettinyt, että oliko tällainen ohjelma oikeasti, oliko kyse pienenä nähdystä unesta, vai mistä. En itse ohjelmastakaan muista selvästi kuin kaikenkattavan säikähdyksen tunteen.) Entä jos planeetalla olisi yhtä kylmää ja kaikki me jäätyisimme? Nousimme reiästä läpi ja saavuimme planeetan pinnalle. Ruskea hiekka-aavikko jatkui silmänkantamattomiin ja siellä täällä oli kuivia kasvitupsuja. Ilma ei kuitenkaan ollut sietämättömän kuuma. Kävelimme vähän matkaa ja saavuimme paikkaan, joka ilmeisesti oli päämäärämme; kymmenien tai jopa satojen metrin levyinen ja pituussuunnassa vielä laajempi monttu tai kanjoni. Astelimme alas, ja näimme siellä täällä joitakin kummallisia asioita. Ne olivat samaan aikaan sekä robotteja, eläimiä että kasveja. Tämä oli aika sekava vaihe, teimme havaintoja tutkimuskohteistamme. Mitä pitempään viivyimme kanjonissa, sitä vakuuttuneempia olimme siitä, että nämä oliot olivat tietoisia siinä missä ihmisetkin. Tämä huipentui kohtaukseen, joka meni seuraavasti: eräs olennoista, jonkinlainen kyborgi, otti nuoren ja päällepäin viehättävän naisen muodon. Olennot olivat selvästi kiinnostuneita meistä ja inhimillisistä tavoistamme, ja ne olivat tarkkaan havainnoineet eleitämme (ja jotenkin pystyivät meidän pohjaltamme mallintamaan koko inhimillisyyden ja ihmisten yhteiskunnan). Nyt tämä olio tahtoi siis jäljitellä ihmisyyttä. Se meni toisen olion, joka seisoi tai istui aivan kanjonin seinämän vieressä, luokse. Tämä toinen olio olento oli tällä hetkellä nuoren, laihan, hienoon pukuun ja kravattiin pukeutuneen miehen hahmossa. Tämän miehen pää oli radikaalisti ohutta kaulaa suorempi ja leuka kulmikas. "Nainen" meni "miehen" luokse ja kysyi tältä, eikö hän olekin viehättävä. Mies katsoi halveksuvin silmin kanssaoliotaan ja kielsi tämän olevan millään tapaa viehättävä. Tämä johtui siitä, että "naisen" ruumiinkieli ja ilmehdintä oli hyvin teennäistä ja tökeröä, ja siitä puuttui olennainen feminiinisyys, joka olisi voinut miestä viehättää. Niinpä mies, vaikkei itsekään pohjimmiltaan ihminen ollut, halveksi tätä surkeaa inhimillisyyden matkimisyritystä. Tästä suuttuneena "nainen" muutti muotoaan ja näytti nyt kuin piirretyltä ala-asteikäiseltä goottitytöltä, tai ehkä tummasävyiseltä nukelta, kuin jostain Tim Burtonin elokuvasta. Suuttuneena ja harmissaan saamastaan reaktiosta se murjotti ja selitti jotain yhdentekevää retkikunnallemme. Olin todella innoissani, ja selitin seuralaisilleni, miten olentojen reaktiot olivat pohjimmiltaan hyvin inhimillisiä; ensimmäinen olento oli osannut nähdä surkean yrityksen taakse (vastakohtana sille, että olisi kökösti väärinymmärtänyt koko viehättävyyden käsitteen) ja toisaalta tuntenut hyvin inhimillisesti myös liiallista halveksuntaa - "nainen" taas oli ottanut nokkiinsa teeskentelemättömästi ja spontaanisti. Tunsin sympatiaa otuksia kohtaan ja minusta tuli niiden innokas puolustaja. right Viivyimme vielä rotkossa jotain tutkimuksia tehden, mutta pian lähdimme olentojen – jotka nyt olivat kaikki vakiintuneet muhkuraihoisten humanoidien näköisiksi (tämä oli tästä unen osasta lähtien niiden oikea, alkuperäinen muoto eivätkä ne olleet minkäänlaisia robotteja) – kanssa niiden kaupunkiin ja saimme ilmeisesti majoituksen kanjonissa kanssamme olleiden olentojen kerrostaloasunnosta. (Oikealla hahmoteltuna olentojen vakiintunut ulkomuoto.) Ihmettelin, miksei olentojen kaupunki ollut näkynyt ihmisten tutkissa tai muutenkaan mitään merkkejä siitä ei ollut löydetty planeettaa sen kiertoradalta käsin tutkiessa. Olentojen sivilisaatio oli teknisesti ja kulttuurillisesti meidän tasollamme ja kuulemma jossain ydinfysiikan kaltaisessa meitä huikeasti edelläkin. Asusteet ja arkkitehtuuri olivat kuin 1900-luvun alkupuolen Maasta, paitsi että autot lensivät ja ulospäin kerrostalot olivat hyvin futuristisen näköisiä ja todella korkeita. (Kaupunki oli hieman Blade Runner -tyyppinen.) Ilmeisesti olentojen arkiasumisessa oli kuitenkin jotain omaamme primitiivisempiä piirteitä. Tässä vaiheessa uni banalisoitui hieman; muistan jakson, jossa rakensimme kerrostaloasuntoon siskoni kanssa meille ihmisille vessaa (sellaisia kun ei olennoilla ollut). Muistan vieraiden olentojen, jotka olivat isäntäperheemme tuttavia, vierailleen asunnossa, ja muistan jännittäneeni uusien olentojen kohtaamista. Tässä vaiheessa uni kuitenkin lakkasi olemasta itse elämääni todellisuutta ja yhtäkkiä se olikin kuvitettu kirja, jota luin. Kelasin kirjan aivan alkuun, sillä olin jättänyt jotain sieltä lukematta ja kirja tuntui niin kiinnostavalta, että päätin nyt lukevani sen aivan kokonaan. Kirjan sivut olivat valkoisia. Selasin niitä taaksepäin ja olin jo melkein alussa, ennen varsinaista tarinaa. Aukeamalla oli pieninä värikuvina siroteltu kaikki tilanteet, jotka retkikunnan johtajan mielestä olivat olleet mahdollisia silloin kun he olivat vasta suunnitelleet matkaansa. Matka oli nyt tapahtunut ilmeisesti avaruusaluksella mustan aukon lävitse, eikä madonreiän. Ei ollut ollut aivan varmaa, saapuisivatko he planeetalle; he olisivat voinet yhtä hyvin ilmaantua kaukaiseen, asumattomaan avaruuteen – miljoonien tai miljardien valovuosien päähän – naapurin takapihalle Maassa, Saturnukseen, tähden sisään, Pieneen Magellanin pilveen tai ylipäätään minne tahansa. Jokaista varteenotettavaa mahdollisuutta kohden oli piirretty ympyrä, jonka sisäpuoli oli sitten esimerkiksi tähden pinnan tai mustan, tähtisen avaruuden näköistä. Siellä täällä vilisivät selitystekstit. Käänsin vielä aukeaman tai pari taaksepäin ja pääsin johdantoon. Se käsitti retkikunnan johtajan, joka ilmeisesti toimi koko kirjan kertojana – huomautettakoon, että mies ei enää millään muotoa ollut isäni – kuvailun matkastaan: "Niin minä näin sinun hätäsi ja tarjouduin auttamaan, mutta sokeuttani en nähnyt vielä suurempaa hätää, joka oli kohtaamassa koko tähän partitiivissa planeetan auringon nimi, jolla samalla tarkoitettiin planeettaa itseään ja pohjimmiltaan koko aurinkokuntaa." Suorastaan hätkähdyttävässä, selittämättömän vaikuttavassa koko sivun kuvassa, jonka valkoisissa kohdissa musta teksti temppuili, retkikunnan johtaja seisoi kasvot kuvan katsojaan päin ja katsoi leppoisasti, suu hieman auki hymyillen edessään hänestä katsoen vasemmalla kyyryssä seisovaan tai ehkä polvillaan olevaan olentoon (näitä samoja kuhmurahumanoideja). Olento koetti viittilöidä taakseen oikealle, missä kahden kukkulan välistä solan kohdalta nousi planeetan sininen aurinko (se näytti hieman suuremmalta kuin oma Aurinkomme näyttää Maasta käsin, ja sen pinta oli selkeämpi, niin että sävyerot, auringonpilkut yms. erottuivat paremmin). Tunnelma oli traaginen, puhutteleva ja ällikällä lyövä. Retkikunnan johtaja oli nyt pienehkö mies valkoisessa kesäpaidassa, hänen ruskettuneilla, jopa palaneilla kasvoillaan olivat aurinkolasit ja hänen tukkansa oli musta. Itse asiassa hän muistutti hieman Carlos Castanedaa ja näin syntyi kummallinen alluusio tai assosiaatio siihen ylimieliseen, sokeaan ja välinpitämättömään hermoraunioon, jollaisena Castaneda kuvaa itsensä ennen mystisiä kokemuksiaan. (Olen nähnyt oikeasti myös Napoleonin kuvan, ja ehkä kasvonpiirteissä oli myös vähän häntä, joskin siinä ei mitään symboliikkaa sitten ollut takana.) Kirjassa oli osapuilleen seuraavanlainen pliisu, mutta siinä mielentilassa koskettava runonpätkä: :Se tekee suurimman petoksen, mikä tehtävissä on, :joka pettää kokonaisen auringon. Tunsin aivan vastustamatonta halua lukea tämän kirjan nyt kokonaan loppuun asti. Tahdoin tietää kaiken auringon, planeetan ja sen elämän mystillisestä hädästä. Koetin varmaan jo kääntää sivua, mutta yhtäkkiä kirja hävisi, näin vain pimeää – tunsin ruumiini peiton alla. Tajusin nähneeni unta ja ensimmäinen reaktioni tähän oli, että "jaa, niin, untahan se kai koko ajan olikin, selvä se", mutta sitten minuun iski musertavana se oivallus, etten pääsisi ikinä tuohon kirjaan enää käsiksi ja että tuo kaikki oli tosiaankin ollut vain unta, ja se oli tuntunut niin todella, todella todelliselta – ja yleensä minä olen unissani puolitietoinen siitä, että ne ovat unta! Harmitti. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 5. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 11.34 (UTC) Luoman uni 8. kesäkuuta ja 9. kesäkuuta 2010 väliseltä yöltä: Laulun jäljillä Olin ilmeisesti joutunut jossakin sekalaisessa seurueessa ajassa taaksepäin, omiin ensimmäisiin päiviini ala-asteen ensimmäisellä luokalla. Jossain maalla metsikön keskellä sijaitsi iso ja moniosainen rakennus, jonka eräässä kotoisan oloisessa, hämärähkössä huoneessa aivan metsän rajalla pidettiin oppitunteja. Siinä oli minun silloinen luokkani ja opettajani (jonka piirteet muistan ja joka suurin piirtein muistuttikin oikeasti minua ala-asteen kolme ensimmäistä lukuvuotta opettanutta keski-ikäistä, tummatukkaista naista). En muista tarkasti yhtäkään pienistä oppilaista, mutta tiesin, että he olivat yhtäkaikki ne samat luokkalaiseni, jotka oikeasti kanssani silloin joskus 7-vuotiaana kävivät koulua. Joukosta puuttui ainoastaan minä ja eräs ystäväni, joka oli seurueessamme mukana ja siis jo minun ikäiseni; ilmeisesti turhien paradoksien välttämiseksi uni oli päättänyt jättää pikku-minut ja pikku-ystäväni kokonaan pois kuvasta. Seurueeseeni kuului muitakin kuin minä ja ystäväni – joka oli puoliksi kuin yksi oikeasti jo esikoulusta asti samalla luokalla kanssani koko ajan ollut kaverini, ja puoliksi taas joku, jolla ei ole vastinetta tosielämässä – ja saimme kaikki rauhassa olla luokassa opetusta seuraamassa, meistä ei välitetty. Tämä edellä mainittu ystäväni halusi kiihkeästi löytää jostain, ilmeisesti luokan CD-levyvalikoimasta jonkun hänelle ilmeisesti todella rakkaan musiikkikappaleen, jota ei enää omassa ajassamme voinut mistään kuulla ja johon liittyvät muistot hän tahtoi taas muistaa. Kappaleen esitti artisti nimeltä Kisu. (Tähän lallattajaan unen Kisulla ei kyllä ollut silti yhteistä, ainakin oli selvää, että unessa tämä Kisu-niminen laulaja oli nainen.) Tunsin sympatiaa kaveriani kohtaan ja päätin, että emme lähtisi takaisin omaan aikaamme ennen kuin hän olisi kappaleensa saanut. Mielenkiintoiseksi tämän paikan teki se, että se ei ollut pelkästään koulu eikä se millään lailla muistuttanut oikeasti käymääni ala-astetta. Tuo yksi huone oli kyllä opetustarkoituksessa käytössä, mutta muuten rakennus oli ensisijaisesti ehkä sairaala, toisaalta taas hotelli tai asuntola, ja koulupäivän päätyttyä sama huone, jossa olimme opetusta seuranneet, muuttui ykskaks baariksi. Baarin tarjoilijana toimi Sankaritar, joka ilmeisesti myös oli tullut kanssamme tulevaisuudesta. Kävin rakennuksen ulkopuolella. Noin kymmenen metrin päästä siitä alkoi nurmikkoinen maa nousta ylöspäin kohti metsän rajaa. Kävelin ylöspäin ja tulin kohdalle, jossa oli aurinkoista ja metsän reunassa pieni aukko. Siinä oli iso rykelmä kiviä, ja nousin aika korkealle. Tapasin siellä jonkin olennon, ilmeisesti pienne mustan hiiren, joka antoi minulle salaisia neuvoja aikamatkustukseen. Hiiri opasti, että meidän tulisi laulaa hämärässä luokkahuonebaaritilassamme yhteen ääneen "Sua kohti Herrani" sen puolituntisen, joka alkoi kello 20:30, ja loppui yhdeksältä, alussa – käytännössä tämä siis voisi toimia 20:30 ja 20:45 välisenä aikana. Palasin huoneeseen ja pian kello olikin jo tuon verran. Ilmeisesti vain sen vuoksi, että juttu säilyisi iloisena yllätyksenä, en kertonut, miksi meidän tulisi laulumme laulaa, kehoitin vaan seuruettani siihen. Huoneessa oli jotain muitakin sekalaisia inehmoja paikalla, ja minua huolestutti, että päätyisiköhän tulevaisuuteen juuri oikea sakki vai ei. Nyt tulisi laulaa, jos meinasimme tänään päästä vielä tulevaisuuteen. Kannustin seuruettani muodostamaan kanssani piirin ja ryhtymään laulamaan, mutta minulla oli hankaluuksia saada heitä motivoituneiksi. Ensimmäinen yritys ei onnistunut, kun juuri kokoonnuttuamme yhteen ja laulettuamme laulun aivan alkua (hiiri oli neuvonut minua, että juuri sanaa pyhä tuli painottaa laulettaessa, ja niin teimmekin – kyseinen sana oli laulun alussa jossain säkeistössä, jota siinä ei oikeasti kai taida olla, mutta joka unessa siihen kuului) kaikki iloisina hajosivat puhumaan keskenään asioita huoneen eri nurkissa. Painostamalla sain kuitenkin kaikki tulevaisuuteen kanssani kuuluvat lähelleni kun vielä ajankohta oli aikamatkustukselle otollinen, ja saimme laulettua laulua jo pitemmälle. Valitettavasti en millään saanut päähäni virren suomenkielisiä sanoja, ja niinpä lauloin suurimman osan siitä saameksi (”Mu lusa, hearrá” jne.). Parin seuruelaisen – toinen heistä oli nuori, hieman minua pitempi nainen, toinen taas jokin miespuolinen epämääräinen kaverini – kanssa olimme piirissä, ja pidimme toisiamme käsistä kiinni muiden seurueen jäsenten laulaessa taustalla. Piirin keskelle alkoi muodostua pilven näköinen, tai ehkä se oli kuin vesihöyryä. Pilven sisässä jyrähtelivät salamat ja siitä tihkui kosteus, ja ilmeisesti se olisi pian imaissut meidät omaan aikaamme. Valitettavasti pilvi kuitenkin katosi heikon lauluinnon takia. Mahdollisuus oli tältä illalta menetetty. Muistan seuranneemme vielä opetusta ja muuten viettäneemme aikaa rakennuksessa ja tässä ala-asteen luokkahuoneen, yleisen illanviettotuvan ja baarin välillä funktioltaan vaihtelevassa huoneessa. Yritin saada kontaktia baaritiskillä juomanlaskijantapaisena työskennelleeseen Sankarittareen, joka kuitenkin etääntyi meistä henkisesti koko ajan ilmeisesti laittamalla jonkinlaisen hologrammin tekemään töitä puolestaan. Tunsin surua, kun hän ei edes suostunut katsomaan minua silmiin töiltään. Samalla hän tässä unessa hieman sekoittui yhteen tai kahteenkin oikeassa elämässä tuntemaani tyttöön. Sitten muistan sekavia vaiheita, joissa rakennus olikin kuin HUS:n osasto, jossa olin pari päivää oikeasti vähän aikaa sitten viettänyt. Olin milloin potilaana sängyssä (tosin en tuntenut kipuja), milloin henkilökunnan tilapäisenä jäsenenä (jälkimmäisenä ollessani muistan ajatelleeni, että minun on siis vielä tänne palattava, nähtävä nämä ihmiset – aivan saatanan pimeä kesäsijaissairaanhoitajanainen, epävarmat sairaalalääkärit, iloluontoinen pullukka hoitajatar, yöhoitaja, jolla on puhevika sekä toinen yöhoitaja, nuori ja viehättävä nainen – ja jotenkin sovitettava se, että olin täällä hoidettavana). Maatessani sängyssä luin varmaan Castanedan Matkaa Ixtlaniin, ja silloin hoitajaharjoittelijana toimi hetken eräs koulutoverini. Kummallisesti hän oli ihan saman ikäinen kuin minä, vaikka ei kuulunut seurueeseeni ja menneisyydessä elettiinkin – mutta toisaalta, myös hoitajakaarti oli tulevaisuudesta eikä mikään muukaan unessa ollut mitenkään normaalia. Koetin ilmeisesti olla käyttäytymättä hirveän nolosti, jotta siitä ei sitten koulussa naureskeltaisi jälkeenpäin. Kirjankin pistin piiloon. Näin sitten jonkinlaisen vilauksen tulevaisuudesta; päästyämme takaisin omaan aikaamme olisin koulussa, ja koulutoverini kertoisi toisille oppilaille jotain siitä, miten oli joutunut minua hoitamaan. No, sitten makasin vielä potilaana ja ilmeisesti toivoin, että hoitajaharjoittelijaksi sattuisi jokin kiva tyttö, jonka tulevaisuudessa elämässäni tunsin, kun nyt jo yksi tuttu poika siis oli sellaiseksi varsin aikaparadoksaalisesti sattunut. Tai sitten toivoin, että pääsisin hoitamaan jotain kivaa tyttöä koulusta... jotain sekavaa perusfantasiointia. Tämän ihme mössön jälkeen oli aika palata unen varsinaiseen juoneen. Koulupäivä oli luokkahuoneessa ilmeisesti juuri päättynyt, ja paikalla hymyillen ja iloisesti koko ajan oltuamme saimme nyt tyhjässä luokkahuoneessa tämän laulua kaipaavan kaverini kanssa vapaasti olla. Toverini kaivoi kuumeisesti penkoa matalaa ja ilmeisesti pyörillä siirreltävää hyllyä, josta löytyikin jonkinlaisia kirjan ja CD-levyn välimuotoja. Levyt olivat takavuosien iskelmätähtösten, joiden musiikkia ei enää omassa ajassamme ilmeisesti voinut löytää niin mistään. Lopulta löytyi myös Kisun kirjan muotoinen levykokoelma, ja kauan odotettu kappalekin sai soida parikymmentä sekuntia, mutta enempää en tästä unesta muista. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 12. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 21.09 (UTC) B14:n lähes unohduksiin painuneista vanhoista unista jääneitä muistoja Uni 1: Muistan epämääräisen maiseman, jossa keskeisessä osassa oli korkea ja jyrkkä kalliosenämä, jonka huipulla kasvoi muistaakseni sellaista kuivaa mäntymetsää, ja jonka juurella oli nurmikko/ruohokenttä/niitty. Kallio oli toisesta päästään paljon jyrkempi ja korkeampi, ja madaltui ja loiventui edetessään. Muistaakseni siellä kallion juurella/sen läheisyydessä oli jokin siinä unessa minun käymäni koulu, tai ainakin sitä vastaava rakennuskompleksi. Uni 2: Tämä uni sijoittui paikkaan, joka oli samankaltainen, kuin eräs paikka, jossa olen useasti käynyt oikeassa elämässä. Hiekkaisen tien takaa alkoi laaja hakkuuaukea, jota molemmilta puolilta rajoittivat hakkaamattomat metsät. Todellisesta paikasta poiketen kuitenkin hakkuuaukean tuolta puolen alkoi muistaakseni jonkinlainen kummallinen tie, jota pitkin seikkailu muodostui unessa keskeiseksi tekijäksi. Uni 3: Tässäkin unessa seikkailin metsissä. Se ei ollut muistaakseni mihinkään todelliseen paikkaan perustuva uni. En muista tästä paljon mitään, paitsi sen, että jollakulla tyypillä oli jokin (ilmeisesti kannabis) viljelmä metsän keskelle piilotetussa kasvihuoneessa. Uni 4: Taas yksi metsäuni, jossa oli tosin myös omakotitaloalue-elementtejä. Olimme siinä kouluryhmän kanssa metsässä - kumma kyllä siinä ryhmässä ei muistaakseni ollut ketään minun oikeaa koulukaveriani. Meidän tehtävämme oli eräänlainen suunnistus, jossa etsimme metsästä rasteja, ja jos muistan oikein, jokaisella rastilla oli joko jonkinlainen tehtävä/arvoitus, tai sitten rasteilla oli kirjain, joista lopulta piti muodostua jokin sana. Meidän ryhmämme kulki ympäriinsä erilaisten metsä- ja omakotitaloauleiden läpi (jotka ilmeisesti pohjautuivat etäisesti todellisiin valkeakoskelaisiin paikkoihin) ja etsiskeli niitä rasteja mitä erilaisimmista ympäristöistä. Uni 5: Hieman edellisen suunnistusunen kaltainen, mutta tämä tapahtui todellisessa aarnikorvessa. Sielläkin oli muistini mukaan mukana koulusta tullut ryhmä (ei taaskaan tuttja mukana), jota johti muistaakseni joku miesopettaja (silmälasipäinen, ellen väärin muista). Meidän tarkoituksemme oli muistaakseni päästä johonkin paikkaan, jonne täytyi kulkea hankalan metsä- ja järvireitin läpi. Siinä unessa jouduimme kiipeilemään korkeita kukkuloita ja ylittämään järviä soutuveneillä ja muuta sellaista. Meteorin unia ja unenpätkiä yläasteajoilta Täydentelen tätä aina kun jaksan. *Eräässä unessa menin hevosten vetämillä vankkureilla pieneen saksalaiskaupunkiin. Kaupunki muistutti vähän Richard Scarryn touhukas maailma -lasten tv-sarjan Touhulaa, mutta se oli huomattavasti synkempi johtuen ilmassa leijuvasta hiilipölystä ja talojen ränsistyneisyydestä. Minulle oli annettu työpaikka tuossa kaupungissa: minusta tulisi taloudenhoitaja jollekulle, jonka nimeä minulle ei ollut kerrottu. Tiesin vain isäntäni talon numeron, jota en nyt muista (ehkei sitä edes esiintynyt unessani). Päästyäni vankkureilta suuntasin kulkuni tuohon kyseiseen taloon ja kolkutin ovelle. Oven avasi pelokas nuori piikatyttö, joka näytti tavattoman ilahtuneelta tulostani. Hän ohjasi minut keittiöön, jossa isäntä itse istui pöydän ääressä. Tuo isäntä oli väsyneen ja pahantuulisen näköinen ja hänen henkilökohtainen hygieniansa oli laiminlyöty pahemman kerran, mutta kokonaisuuden häkellyttävin osa olivat hänen hiuksensa: ne muodostivat suunnattoman ja kunnioitusta herättävän, harmaan kaikissa eri sävyissä kukoistavan pöheikön. Tuo isäntä oli Beethoven. Hän toivotti minut tervetulleeksi heilauttamalla kättään ja sitten viittoi ärhäkästi kahvinkeittimen suuntaan. Hän ilmeisesti halusi kahvia. Epävarmasti suuntasin kulkuni kohti kahvinkeitintä hakien samalla isännän hyväksyntää teolleni, mutta tämä ei vilkaissutkaan minuun päin, tuijotti vain ruokapöytänsä edessä avautuvaa pikimustaa seinää. Lapoin kahviainekset pannuun ja laitoin pannun porisemaan. Ulkona oli alkanut sataa, ja sain huomata katon vuotavan pahemman kerran. Kysyin Beethovenilta, pitäisikö minun mennä korjaamaan katto – ei vastausta. Pahantuulisesti kävelin ulos asunnosta ja kapusin tikapuita pitkin katolle, jonka heti havaitsin olevan läpeensä laho. Astuin tikkailta katolle ja humpsahdin saman tien katon läpi pudoten suoraan Beethovenin keittiöön, josta olin lähtenytkin. Litimärkänä ravistelin sadeveden kastelemaa päätäni nähdäkseni jotain. Lopulta näin jotain: kahvi oli valmista. Niinpä harpoin kahvinkeittimen luokse ja vetäisin pannun irti laitteesta. Pannu lipesi märistä käsistäni ja päästi iloisen sälähdyksen pamahtaessaan päin lattiaa ja rikkoutuessaan tuhannen sirpaleiksi. Saman tien kaikki kahvi lähti kiitämään kohti yhä seinää tuijottavaa isäntääni; kuului vain lurpsahdus ja loiskahdus kun Beethovenin hiuspehko nielaisi kahvin itseensä. Beethovenin hahmo kohosi pöydästä ja kääntyi kaikessa mahtavuudessaan kohti minua. Kaikkein tuimin ilme, minkä vain Beethoven pystyi saamaan aikaan (ja se ei ole mikään lälläri-ilme se), kasvoillaan hän osoitti hiuksiaan, jotka olivat yhtä kuivat kuin aina ennenkin. Hänen tuijotuksestaan osasin päätellä mitä hän halusi sanoa: "Mun hiukset imee kaiken kosteuden ja lian tästä huoneesta – kaiken." --Päsmäri 12. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 05.58 (UTC) Luoman parikytä minuuttia sitten loppunut uni Jarkko Martikainen oli ilmeisesti jonkin varsin avomielisen kristillisen yhteisön patriarkka ja luin tekstiä, jossa hän selitti pojalleen traagista tarinaa ystävästään. Ystävän nimi oli ilmeisesti jotain sen tapaista kuin Tatu Madoo. "Hän oli hyvin omalaatuinen jätkä, minä olen samanlainen kännissä, ja rakastin häntä. Minun olisi pitänyt kristityn perheemme päänä osata aavistaa!" kertoi Jarkko liikuttuneena ja surevana pojalleen. Madoolle oli ilmeisesti soitettu illalla ja puhelimessa toistettu sellaisia lauseita kuin: "Give me the money" ja "I will kill you". Saman illan aikana hän oli huoletonna mennyt jonnekin pimeille kujille tai peräti johonkin subtrooppiseen metsään (?!) matkaa tekemään, kun tuntemattomat tahot olivat hakanneet hänet henkihieveriin. Ei tiedetty, oliko asialla jokin suuri huumemafia, joka oli riidoissa kristityn yhteisön kanssa ja erityisesti kaunainen Madoolle, vai olivatko hänet hakanneet jotkin satunnaiset 12-vuotiaat huligaanit. (Nämä olivat ilmeisesti ainoat vaihtoehdot. Epäiltiin myös, että uhkailusoiton tekivät satunnaishuligaanit ja se pelottavampi taho itse väkivallanteon.) Nykyisellään hän oli joko koomassa ja heräämismahdollisuudet olemattomat, tai sitten kuollut. Että semmosta. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 12. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 08.12 (UTC) Napoleonin uni kesäkuun 2010 alkupuoliskolta Työskentelin jonkinlaisen kotiinkuljetusperiaatteella operoivan ravitsemusliikkeen lähettinä. Liikuin ympäri kaupunkia punaisella potkulaudalla. Oli yö, ja potkin tietäni eteenpäin osoitteeseen, joka sijaitsi Itäharjun teollisuus/varastoalueella. Lastinani oli salamilaatikko ja kermaperunat siistissä alumiinifoliossa: tilauksen muistan hyvin. Minulla oli hieman hankaluuksia löytää oikeaa osoitetta, sillä seudulla ei liiemmälti valoja ollut ja rakennukset olivat aika lailla toistensa kaltaisia. Jotenkin etsiydyin ankeiden teollisuusvarastojen sulkemalle sisäpihalle. Vain yhden metallioven alta kajasti valoa, ja lähestyin sitä. Oven raosta näin, että isossa ja autiossa hallissa istuskeli puisilla laatikoilla joukko puolisiistejä miehiä. Kolauttelin ovea, astuin sisään ja esittelin asiani. Miehet olivat kovasti mielissään saapumisestani ja sain vaikutelman, että heillä oli ilmeisesti jo melkoinen nälkä. Asetin yhä polttelevan kuumana foliokääreessä säilyneen lähetykseni tuhruiselle pöydälle ja jäin odottelemaan maksua. Miehet äityivät puheliaiksi ja kerskailivat. He kertoivat, että heillä on hienoja autoja ja sellaista. Minä vain ilmoitin lähetyksen hinnan. Eräs miehistä otti esiin attaseasalkun, asetti sen pöydälle ruokakääröjen viereen ja avasi sen. Salkussa oli vaaleaa jauhetta muovipusseihin pakattuna, ja mies selitti, että tämä oli jonkinlaista huumetta, jolla he tienasivat tautisesti. Sanoin, että minun ei tarvinnut tietää tästä mitään ja että haluaisin vain rahani, jotta voisin lopettaa työt siltä yöltä. Mies sanoi mahtailevasti, etteivät he aikoneet maksaa. Myönnyin tähän ja lähdin kävelemään kohti hailakasti valaistun hallin ovea. Eräs miehistä karjaisi, ettei minua voinut päästää pakoon, ja he pinkaisivat perääni. (Valvetilassa ajatellen tässä koko jutussa ei ole mitään jälkeä, jos sakki kerran itse oli ruoat tilannut, itse paljasti puuhansa ja itse kieltäytyi maksamasta, mutta mitäpä siitä.) Ravasin ulos, sieppasin potkulaudan alleni ja kauhoin jalallani maata minkä jaksoin. Sain hienoisen etumatkan ja suuntasin kohti keskustaa. Tiet olivat autiot, ja pian huomasin, että perässäni oli kaksi tummaa henkilöautoa. Uni alkoi käydä kliseiseksi, kun miehet ryhtyivät ampumaan minua sivuikkunoista. He eivät kuitenkaan saaneet minua autoillaan kiinni (olin ilmeisesti kova potkimaan). Ohjasin potkulautani sillalle, jolta pudottauduin ratakiskoille juuri Kupittaan asemalle saapuvan junan eteen. Tämä pudotus on hengenvaarallinen, mutta mahtavinta on, että huumeliiga ohjasi epäröimättä autonsa suoraan perääni: ne syöksyivät kaiteen läpi alas ja rysähtivät kiskoille. Itse ehdin kierähtää pois radalta ennen kuin jarruttava juna kulki niiden yli, mutta autot törmäsivät junaan ja menivät ryttyyn. Jotenkin takaa-ajajani onnistuivat selviämään hengissä ja luikertelemaan ulos rytätyistä ajoneuvoistaan ja ampuivat minua jalkaan, jolloin kaaduin niille sijoilleni ratapenkereelle. Junan ovet avautuivat, ja esiin astui konduktööri, joka otti vyöltään tottuneen oloisesti aseen ja alkoi tulittaa huumejengiläisiä. Ehkä tämä on tulevaisuutta Suomessa. Tuon enempää en kuitenkaan unesta muista. --Napoleone Buonaparte 12. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 10.50 (UTC) Meteorin unta pari yötä sitten Jossakin Absoluuttisen Nollapisteen kappaleessa mainitaan pommitettu joulumaa, jossa kulkunen ehti kerran kilahtaa. Tuohon mainittuun paikkaan tämä uneni sijoittui. Kävelin tärvellyn joulumaan kauppakadulla, jossa oli kaikkialla tuhkaa ja hävityksen kauhistusta, taskussani pari suklaapatukkaa. Silloin vastaani käveli Jalmari (nimi muutettu), joka on tosielämässä samassa koulussa ja ryhmässä kanssani. Hän kertoi perustaneensa joulumaahan kriisiapukeskuksen puuliiteriin ja kehotti minua hakemaan pulloni pois sen pihasta. En ymmärtänyt mitä hän tarkoitti: enhän minä ensinnäkään jätä pullojani lojumaan mihinkään enkä toisekseen juo koskaan niin paljoa, että pulloja mihinkään pääsisi kertymään. Ainakaan en muistanut koskaan olleeni juomassa minkään liiterin pihassa. Huomautin tästä Jalmarille, mutta hän ei kuunnellut, lähti vain johdattamaan minua kohti liiteriään, joka oli jossain helvetin kuusessa kaupungin laitamilla. Saavuttuamme kriisiapukeskuksen pihaan Jalmari läimäisi minua selkään ja sanoi: "Ähäkutti! Ei täällä mitään pulloja ole! Pelleilin vaan!" Olin juuri lausumassa mielipiteeni kepposen laadusta, kun taivaan halkaisi massiivinen salama ja Jalmari joutui paniikkiin. "Mikä kriisiapukeskuksen pitäjä sinä olet?" kysyin. "Joudut paniikkiin heti kun salama vähän leiskahtaa." Jalmari ei kuunnellut vaan lähti shokissa hoippuroimaan kohti rakennuksen sivuseinämää. Siellä hän kompastui auraan ja horjahti nurin. Juoksin hänen luokseen ja havaitsin hänen pyörtyneen. Huusin apua, mutta ketään ei alkanut kuulua. Rupesin jo miettimään, pitäisikö Jalmarille ruveta antamaan tekohengitystä, kun paikalle saapui lihava poliisikonstaapeli. Konstaapelia ei tuntunut kiinnostavan Jalmarin kohtalo tippakaan, vaan hän alkoi sönköttää minun taskussani olevista suklaapatukoista; olin kuulemma epähuomiossa jättänyt ne maksamatta. Yritin tehdä selväksi, että tässä on nyt tosi kyseessä eikä olisi aikaa jankata mistään patukoista, mutta konstaapeli ei ottanut anomisiani kuuleviin korviinsa. Lopulta päädyin antamaan suklaapatukat hänelle, ja konstaapeli käveli tyytyväisenä pimenevään iltaan. Itse en ollut lainkaan tyytyväinen. Jalmarin ruumis makasi yhä tuhkaisessa lumihangessa enkä muistanut koulun ensiapuvalistuksesta ainuttakaan hyvää neuvoa, jota tässä olisi voinut soveltaa. Sillä hetkellä takaani kuului rykäisy; käännyin katsomaan ja näin, että takanamme olleesta kuusimetsästä ryömi tulemaan salkku kädessään nuori, karismaattisen ja asiallisen oloinen tohtori. Tohtori kätteli minua ja esitti nimensä, jota en muista (sen muistan, että nimi oli todella tavanomainen). Sitten hän kumartui potilaan ylle ja kohta nosti tämän käsivarsiensa varaan. Hän lähti kävelemään kohti kriisikeskuksen pihaa kantaen Jalmaria, kun hän kompastui samaan auraan mihin Jalmarikin oli kompastunut, kaatui maahan ja tuupertui. Luoman uni viime yöltä (Onkohan ihan normaalia, että alitajuntani vittuilee minulle?) Muodostimme muiden beepedistien kanssa ilmeiseisti jonkinmoisen Tähtiportti-tyyppisen retkikunnan, ja olimme juuri vieraalla, karulla ja kasvillisuudeltaan niukalla planeetalla pienessä maakuopassa, jossa myös tähtiportti tai vastaavantyyppinen ympyriäinen madonreikäsiirrin sijaitsi. Kuopan rinteeltä meitä kohti saapui ilmeisesti jokin ilkeä humanoidiavaruusolento, joka laukaisi aseensa meitä kohti, ja tiesin heti, mikä tuo uusi hirvittävä ase oli – se laukaisi ilmaan joitakin nanobotin tapaisia, jotka lensivät eteenpäin ja heti jonkinlaista Kuopion Yliopistollisesta Sairaalasta saatua perussuojakilpeä, jonka tapaisilla meillä ilmeisesti oli tapana vihulaisiltamme suojautua, koskettaessaan ne muuntautuivat parveksi viruksia. Virukset olivat hirveitä; ne tarttuivat ilman välityksellä ja myös ihmisestä toiseen, ja ihmisessä ne aikaansaivat luomataudin, kokonaisvaltaisen ja hallitsemattoman vammahäröilyntarpeen, joka oli niin voimakas, että sen kantaja olisi hengenvaarallinen itselleen ja muille. Meidän ja ruskean pilven näköisen nanobottirintaman välillä oli jo sellainen läpinäkyvä perus-KYS-suoja vai mikä nyt onkaan, ja nanoboteista osa oli jo kulkenut sen läpi ja muuntautunut virusarmeijaksi. Salamannopeasti alitajuntani päätti, että seurueemme olikin Roope, Aku, Tupu, Hupu ja Lupu Ankka sekä Pelle Peloton. (Oli epäselvää, kuka näistä olin, mutta jos joku selkeästi olin, niin Roope.) Käskin Pelleä pysäyttämään ajan, minkä hän tekikin ennen kuin kukaan meistä sai tartuntaa. Virukset olivat nyt jähmettyneet ilmaan, eikä tähtiporttiakaan voinut käyttää, senkin aika oli näet pysähtynyt. Mielikuvitukseni laukkasi villinä ja samalla kun elin tätä todellisuutena, tiesin sen olevan vain keksintöäni ja ajattelin tämän olevan suurin piirtein hienoin scifi-kirjan idea mitä olla saattaa. Selostin Pellelle, joka selvästi ei ollut yhtä innostunut, mitä meidän pitäisi tehdä: hänen pitäisi kehitellä vasta-aine virukselle ja lisäksi ilmeisesti jotain muutakin (tässä oli monimutkaisia suunnitelmia, joita en täysin muista). Asiaan liittyi jotenkin Don Rosan ankkatarinoista tuttu Kertalaaki™. Astuimme johonkin henkilöauton kaltaiseen kulkuvälineeseen ja lähdimme matkaamaan jotain metsää kohti, mistä ilmeisesti pääsisi toisille planeetoille tai matkustamaan ajassa. Silloin näin ulkopuolella meitä vastaan juoksevan oman äitini (siis omani eikä Roope Ankan) – tässä vaiheessa olin oma itseni – jota hätäisesti käskin poistumaan tähtiportin kautta, vaikka tiesin, että hän ei siitä pääsisi. Pelle Peloton ajoi meitä nyt jossain viidakon tapaisessa eteen päin, ja maisemat ympärillämme alkoivat väreillä ja muuttua psykedeelisiksi violeteiksi tunneleiksi, joiden reunoilla näkyi kaikkea pähkähullua ja asiaan kuulumatonta kalastajista kissapetoihin. Lähetin äidilleni tekstiviestin, että ei vahingoittaisi ketään, vaikka hänet valtaisikin vastustamaton halu häröillä päämäärättömästi. Hän lähetti takaisin viestin, ettei niin tekisi. Ja eihän pysähdytetty virus häneen olisi voinutkaan vaikuttaa. Valitettavasti en muista unen jatkosta selkeästi mitään. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 13. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 11.39 (UTC) Luoman unenpätkä viime yöltä Tulen pimeällä säällä johonkin taloon, jossa on lisäkseni yksi ihminen. Talo sijaitsee maalla, ehkä jollain suoalueella. Tiedän tarinan entuudestaan ja olen varma, että täällä on lisäksemme ulkopuolisia (vaikka kyseessä on kotimme?). Otin keittiön ruokailuvälinelaatikosta pitkän veitsen ja kääntyilin se kädessä edeten hitaasti asunnossa. Yhtäkkiä olohuoneessa (tämä paikka muistutti kovasti oikeasta maalaistaloamme Karttulassa) seisoskeli kalju, lyhyehkö ja viiksekäs mies. Hän ei ollut ollut siinä paria sekuntia aikaisemmin, joten hän ilmestyi aika säikähdyttävästi, kuin hallusinaatio. Uhkasin häntä veitsellä ja vaadin häntä kertomaan identiteettinsä. Hän aloitti parilla lauseella, näytti muun muassa paitaansa, jossa oli Vihreän liiton logo ja nimi. Tiesin hänen olevan meille hyväntahtoinen - näytin ylipäätään intuitiivisesti tietävän kaiken, aivan kuin olisin elänyt saman ennenkin - ja keskeytin selityksen alkuunsa: "Joo, ei tarvitse, uskon, tuttu tarina nääs." Mies naurahti. Teimme kolmestaan alussa mainitun (naispuolisen?) henkilön, joka oli ollut seurassani taloon saapumisestani asti, ja tämän miehen, kanssa jotain, mutta en millään saa päähäni, mitä. Jokin paha uhkasi meitä. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 14. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 09.18 (UTC) Meteorin unta 15. ja 16. kesäkuuta väliseltä yöltä Olin jollakin aurinkorannalla pienessä huvilassa kuvaamassa musiikkivideota Matille ja Tepolle. Videon juoni oli yksinkertainen: Matti ja Teppo lauloivat jotakin randomia (valitettavasti en muista sanoja/kappaletta) hyllyn edessä, jolle oli asetettu iso kulhollinen pieniä, punaisia karkkeja. Pianosoolon aikana Matti ja Teppo nappasivat kulhosta karkit ja söivät ne hymyissä suin. Ensimmäisen oton epäonnistuttua Matille ja Tepolle tuli riita, jonka syytä en nyt muista. Jotenkin se liittyi videoon ja sen sisältöön. Sitten aloimme kuvata uudestaan; kuvaus meni muuten samalla tavalla, mutta poikein välinen katkeruus näkyi siinä, että Teppo otti erivärisen karkin kuin Matti. --Päsmäri 16. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 12.44 (UTC) Luoman lyhyt painajainen, nähty yönä 15.–16.6.2010 Tämä uni ei niinkään ollut tapahtumista, vaan suurimmaksi osaksi tietoa, tietoa jostain jo käyneestä. Eli: on olemassa sarjamurhaaja. Sarjamurhaajan metodi on seuraava: hän kerää yöllä nukkuvia ihmisiä asunnoistaa ja onnistuu kuljettamaan heidät parkkipaikalle parkkeerattuun bussiin nukkuvina. Hän asettaa ihmiset makaamaan ja istumaan penkeille. Tämän jälkeen murhaaja paloittelee kaikki bussiin tuomansa nukkujat yhtä (naista) lukuun ottamatta. (Toinen vaihtoehto on, että murhaaja jotenkin näyttäytymättä itse nukuttaa esimerkiksi kaasulla kaikki valmiiksi täynnä – ja liikkeessä – olevassa bussissa ja ajaa sen ihmisineen parkkipaikalle, jossa aloittaa nukkuvien paloittelun useaan osaan.) No, nyt on aamu. Näen naisen, joka on kuin smashup äidistäni, siskostani ja parista omanikäisestä IRL tuntemastani tytöstä, silmin. Hän herää, nousee istumaan bussin lattialla ja aukaisee silmänsä. Bussi on täynnä verisiä, katkottuja ihmisruumiita, lattia, seinät ja katto ovat veren peitossa, ja kaikkialla limaista, tahmaista, hämähäkinseitin kaltaista harmaata ja punaista ainetta, jota on pingottunut verhoiksi lattiasta seiniin ja kattoihin. Nainen tietysti säikähtää kuollakseen ja rääkyy kauhusta – säikähdyksen ja kauhun tunnen itsekin. Murhaaja, ruskettunut, pyöreäkasvoinen mies kumartuu verisenä naisen oikealta puolelta änen ylleen ja hymyilee lempeästi. Mies pitää naisesta ja onkin ehkä murhannut sivullisia tehdäkseen vaikutuksen, lahjaksi ihastukselleen. Hän ei ainakaan tässä vaiheessa ole itse naiselle vaarallinen, mutta se ei juuri lievennä naisen pohjatonta pelkoa, shokkia ja kuvotusta. Tähän äärimmäisen sairaaseen kuvaan uni päättyy. En ihan joka yö tällaista kestäisi. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 17. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 13.43 (UTC) Abyssoksen hämäriä unia elämän varrelta *3-4 -vuotiaana näin unen, jossa olin itse Super Mario Bros. 3 -pelissä hyppimässä. Vastaan tuli ilmataso, hermostuin ja niitä hain näköiseksi maalattuja tykinammuksia alkoi lennellä joka suunnasta. Selvisin tasosta, mutta heräsin. * 5. luokalla näin unen, jossa pakenin metsään erästä luokkatoveriani ja hänen kumppaneitaan, joille oli annettu palkkio päänahastani. Sain koottua metsän eläinten kanssa pienen armeijan ja köytimme nilkit puuhun. * 7. luokalla näin unta, että olin J. Rockefeller. Juuri Standard Oilin perustamisen jälkeen Lincoln tuli ampumaan minut. * Noin kuukausi tai pari sitten näin unen, jossa minun piti hakea isäni Hämeenlinnasta kotiini autolla. Isäni höpötti autossa koko ajan kännykän GPS-paikantimen ominaisuuksista, mutta en kuunnellut häntä. Kun pääsimme kotiin, jostain kumman syystä Hämenlinnassa asuva isänisäni oli kotini portailla odottamassa kyytiä Hämeenlinnaan. Isäni länttäsi pinkin GPS-paikantimen ratin viereen, paineli jotain vaaleanpunaisia nappuloita ja käski minun mennä hänen isänsä kanssa. Matkan aikana se pinkki GPS-paikannin antoi vituttavalla naisen äänellä vääriä suuntaohjeita. Uni päättyi siihen, kun bensa loppui, ja isoisäni katsoi minua ihmeissään. * Juuri muutama yö sitten näin unen, jossa menin baariin ja hakkasin kaikki juopot siellä. Lopuksi kaadoin kaikki alkoholijuomat lattialle ja sytytin paikan tuleen. Nilkkaani tarrautui yksi tyyppi, joka oli saanut pahat palovammat. Näytti aivan Anakin Skywalkerilta Mustafarin taistelun jälkeen. * En tiedä lasketaanko nämä uniksi, mutta nukahtamisen partaalla kuulen joskus kuiskauksia. Olen tunnistanut kaikista sanoista vain oman nimeni ja sormusrunosta osan "-- makha gulshu darulu". --Neo Abyssos 17. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 21.36 (UTC) Luoman viime öiden unia *16.–17. kesäkuuta 2010: Koulussa on jokin tilaisuus. Paikka on koulumme sali, mutta on hämärää, suorastaan pimeää muuten kuin valaistulla lavalla, ja sali on noin puolet pienempi kuin oikeasti. Paikalla on harvinaisen vähän ihmisiä, on hiljaisehkoa ja tunnelma on alkoholin- ja tupakankatkuinen, intensiivinen mutta leppoisa – kyseessä on pienen piirin juhla. En muista paikallaolijoista kuin pari kaveriani, joiden kanssa seisoskelen lavan vasemmalla puolella syrjässä ilmeisesti katsellen joitakin esityksiä (niistä en muista mitään). Päätän nousta lavalle – niin voi ilmeisesti tehdä ken tahtoo – ja laulaa laulun "Silakka-apajalla". Bändi alkaa soittaa kappaletta, tai ehkä se tulee taustanauhalta. En muista täydellisesti sanoja, ja koetan tihrustaa niitä jostain seinään vasemmalle puolelleni upotetusta sinisestä, sumeasta näytöstä, mutta joitain kohtia unohdan silti. Savukala hyvä kala kapakala makupala etakoita ihanoita silakoita vilakoita merivettä perunoita sekaan suolaa hiukan voita sehän se on nuottamiehen sapuskaa! Tämä juoni ei enää jatku. Sitten ajelenkin perheemme autolla, valkoisella Mondeolla, keskelle aurinkista hiekka-aavikkoa läntätyllä maantiellä. (Oikeassa elämässä en luoja paratkoon ole ajotaitoinen.) Välillä menen tien sivuun puhumaan jonkun kanssa puhelimessa tai chättäämään läppärillä mesessä, ja sitten ajan taas maantiellä. Aion olla takaisin Kuopiossa vielä illalla, niin etteivät perheenjäseneni tajuaisi minun ajelleen ties missä. Näen edessäni vasemmalla tien viertä kävelevän minua vastaan mustan pantterin, ja sen perässä kaksi normaalin väristä leopardia. Juuri ohittaessani ne huomaan, että kyseessä olikin kolme ihmistä, joilla oli huput (ehkä sadetakin sellaiset?) päässään ja lievästi kiiluvat silmät, joista ei erottunut pupilleja. Myöskään neniä tai suita ei erottunut, ja heidän hiuksensa olivat takkuiset. Heidät ohitettuani tien viertä minua vastaan juoksee musta hehkuvasilmäinen pupilliton koira vasemmalla puolellani, ja heti perään toinen samanlainen oikealla. Ajattelen epämääräisesti, että onkohan tämä paha enne tai jotain. Ajan pitkän matkaa eteen päin ja käännyn sitten takaisin, kohti kotia ilmeisesti. Suomelta tämä paikka ei kyllä alkuunkaan vaikuta, vaan pikemmikin joltain Arizonalta. Oikealla puolellani on joku omakotitalotontti aivan maantien vieressä, pihaa ympäröivät palmut. Pihan ja tien välissä pienen tienreunusojan ylittävällä maa-ainessillalla seisoo eräs lihava, isokokoinen poika kolustani (hän oli joskus ala-asteajoilla suhteellisen läheinen kaverini). Hänen äitinsä taputtaa häntä olkapäälle liikuttuneena, poika on lähdössä johonkin ja hymyilee hyväntuulisesti. Oikealla on muitakin samankaltaisia taloja pihoineen, ja ohitettuani pojan ja äidin hyvin pian näen erään tontin vieressä tien vierttä minua vastaan kävelevän erään hiljaisen ja alati hermostuneen, laihan ja lyhyehkön tytön koulustani. Mietin, että hermostuukohan hän huomatessaan minut – sillä tosielämässä hän on seurassani hyvin jännittynyt, johtuisikohan siit että olen suhteellisen kummallinen jätkä – mutta ohitan hänet ilman, että hän reagoi mitenkään. Ajattelen, että asuupas kuopiossa opiskelevaa nuorisoa suhteellisen paljon tällä ihme seudulla. *17.–18.6.2010: Minä, äitini ja siskoni olemme majitettuina ison kivisen hotellin erääseen huoneeseen. Huoneemme ulkopuolella hotellin käytävillä on eläviä kuolleita muumioita valkoisissa, mädäntyneissä käärinliinoissaan; osa istuskellen paikoillaan maassa selkä seinää vasten, osa eestaas kävellen. Jos niille puhui – en tiedä miksi jotain niille puhuin, ehkä samalla tavalla kuin sitä nyt tulee höpötelleeksi kissoille, koirille ja kultakaloille, vaikkei toinen mitään tajuakaan tai ainakaan voi vastata – ne tuijottivat puolinaisesti johonkin puhujan kasvojen viereen. Näitä hyytäviä mutta vaarattomia muumioita ei kuitenkaan nähnyt ilman tiettyj punaisia aurinkolaseja, joten hotellihuoneessa muutenkin pysytellyt äitini oli niistä tietämätön. En osaa ihan kuvailla kivihotellia; siinä ei varsinaisesti ollut kattoa, vaan eteen ylös vievä käytävänn portaikko, ja kolme seinää. Huoneemme oli ylimmssä kerroksessa, ja jostain syystä tässä unessa myös matkustin ajassa lähimenneisyyteen tökkimään huoneemme katon yläpuolelta kiven rakosesta jotain (olin nimittäin juuri siihen aikaan havainnut tuollaista tökkimistä ja halusin tehdä sen todeksi matkustamalla ajassa taaksepäin, tai jotain). *18.–19.6.2010: Tässä unessa oli joku enoni kolmivuotiasta poikaa muistuttava olento. Kuten enon poikakin, hän kertoili lapsekkaasti ääntäen mielikuvituksellisia ja tautonomisia tarinoita, pikkulapsille tyypilliseen tapaan sanankääntein, jotka tuntuvat isommista huvittavilta. Hänen ihonsa oli kuitenkin kelmeä, suorastaan valkoinen. Meteorin unta 23. ja 24. kesäkuuta 2010 Muistan tästä vain pari pätkää. Ensimmäisessä pätkässä menin keittiöön katsomaan, joko siskontyttöni oli saanut aamupuuronsa syötyä. Sain huomata, että hän retkotti pöydällä naama puurolautasella. Pöydän toisessa päässä istui joku toinen pikkutyttö, jolla oli tumma tukka; en tiedä kuka hän oli, mutta hänessä oli jotain suojelusenkelimäistä. Hän sanoi: "Tuolla tytöllä on aina tapana tehdä kaikkea tuollaista. Laittaa naamansa puuroon eikä nouse enää." Pelkäsin, että siskontyttöni on hukkunut puuroon ja kiskaisin hänen päänsä lautaselta. Se oli kurtistunut aivan rusinamaiseksi ja nostaessani sitä se retkahti hervottomana rintaa vasten. Toinen tyttö tuijotti hieman pelokkaasti sanomatta sanaakaan. Toinen muistamani pätkä on vähemmän ahdistava. Olin työtehtävissä jonkinlaisessa juhlatilaisuudessa ankaran näköisen tädin kanssa, jolla oli 60-lukulaiset kissamaiset sihteerilasit ja tiukalle nutturalle mupellettu sysimusta tukka. Me muodostimme Waltari-tiimin; juhliin ei nimittäin jostain syystä saanut tuoda Mika Waltarin romaaneita, ja meidän piti vahtia ettei niitä ollut kenelläkään ja tarvittaessa takavarikoida opukset. Täti käski minua tekemään tarkistuskierroksen. Lyhyen kiertelyn jälkeen löytyi ensimmäinen rikkuri – ja tietenkin tuo nurkkapöydässä Turms, kuolematonta lukeva naishenkilö oli juuri Se suurin ihastuksen kohteeni. Valitettavasti en saanut tietää miten tässä kävi, sillä lankapuhelin pärähti soimaan herättäen minut. --Päsmäri 24. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 19.03 (UTC) Luoman unet yöltä 28.–29. kesäkuuta 2010 Ensimmäisessä unessa olen perheineni matkustanut ilmeisesti Amerikkaan (joka tosin vaikuttaa ihan Vesannolta), sillä CIA vaatii minua kuulusteltavaksi. Minua epäillään ilmeisesti suuristakin terroristisista asenteista, koska lainattuani isäni kopiota hänen kaverinsa tekemästä CD-levystä se ei ollut suostunut toimimaan levysoittimessani. Tajusin tilanteen absurdiuden ja voimattomalla kauhulla hyväksyin myös sen, että CIA:lla oli valta ottaa ihmisiä syyniin tällaisista periyhdentekevyyksistä ja rajoittaa heidän ihmisoikeuksiaan kansallisen ja maailmanlaajuisen turvallisuuden nimissä. "He ovat lakien yläpuolella", ajattelin. "He puristavat minusta kaiken tiedon, jota minulla ei ole, väkivalloin." Uni koostui siitä, kun surulliset ilmet kasvoillaan sukulaiseni ja ystäväni tulivat lohduttamaan minua ja taputtelemaan selkään, kun keräsin voimia kuulustelua varten. Toisessa unessa luulin juuri heränneeni kymmenen aikoihin aamulla 29. kesäkuuta 2010 – suurin piirtein tuohon aikaan unen oikeasti näinkin – ja lähteneeni täältä maalta Karttulasta Kuopioon ja kouluun, jossa oli nyt kesken kesäloman (näen todella usein kesäloman juuri alettua unia, joissa minun pitääkin vielä olla koulussa ja se tuntuu hirveältä vääryydeltä) jonkinlainen erikoispäivä, johon varmaankin oli pakko osallistua – ja vaikka läsnäolo olisikin ollut vapaaehtoista, en olisi mistään hinnasta jäänyt pois. Opiskelua päivä ei nimittäin sisältänyt, vaan ainoa ohjelmanumero oli The Smithsin keikka koulumme salissa! Olisi ollut surkeaa vähättelyä kuvailla tunnetilaani innostuneeksi. Jollain maagisella konstilla yhteen takaisin saatu bändi konsertoi ensin jossain huoneessa, jota en osaa yhdistää mihinkään oikeasti olemassa olevaan tilaan. Koulun oppilaat istuivat lattialla, ja eräs nurkka, noin neljäsosa tästä isosta, suorakulmion muotoisesta harmaasta huoneesta oli varattu ilmeisesti akustisilla soittimilla soittavalle yhtyeelle. Minulla oli kädessäni esite, joka sisälsi kappalelistan. Suurin osa kappaleista oli valitettavasti minulle täysin tuntemattomia, ja päättelin, että niiden täytyy olla jotain Morrisseyn uudempia soolokappaleita, joita en tunne. Koko ajan minun oli todella vaikea uskoa todeksi, että tämä todella tapahtui. Yhden biisin kyllä tunnistin: se oli ilmeisesti jokin kappale Morrisseyn albumilta Ringleader of the Tormentors, ja sen säkeistöt päättyivät musiikin hiljenemiseen ja siihen, että Morrissey lauloi ironisesti jotain että money moves from bad people to good people. (Tällaista kappaletta ei todellisuudessa Ringleaderilla ole.) Sitten yhtye lopetti ja aloimme siirtyä koulumme oikeaan saliin, joka ilmeisesti oli viereisessä huoneessa. Kysyin joltakulta, mitä tapahtui, ja hän vastasi, että Smiths soittaa vielä "studio-liven". (Ilmeisesti sali oli jotenkin muka "studio".) Hyökkäsin Mudkip-peelo seuranani saliin, joka oli jo täytetty istuimilla. (Sali muistutti myös vähän ammoisen ala-asteeni liikuntasalia.) Ensimmäisillä riveillä oli vielä paikkoja tyhjinä, ja koetimme päästä niihin. Muutkin halusivat, ja lopulta Mudkip-peelo päätyi jonnekin taakse ja minä aivan ensimmäiseen riviin lavan edelle. Vasemmalle puolelleni istui eräs oikeastikin samassa koulussa kanssani opiskeleva, jotenkuten tuntemani tyttö, joka alkoi katkonaisesti ja oudosti selittää minulle jotain. Hänen eleensä ja ilmeensä olivat aivan mielipuolisia ja epänormaaleja, enkä ottanut niistä sitten mitään selkoa, mutta hänen keskeinen asiansa oli: "Vanhemmat... ne pistävät sut niinku puhelinaiheiselle leirille kesäloman lopuksi..." Me molemmat olimmekin menossa jonnekin puhelinleirille, jonne emme kyllä oikein olisi halunneet. Mutta nyt näin ilmeisesti jostain TV-ruudusta jonkun kanaksi pukeutuneen naisen, joka heilutteli "siipiään" kuin tämä olisi joku sirkusshow. Samassa meidät etummaisissa riveissä istuvat otettiin lavalle esiripun taakse ja meille puettiin myös ilmeisesti jotkut lintupuvut, ja meidät yhdistettiin isolla lakanalla riviksi. Meidän tuli heiluttaa tätä värikästä lakanaa tahdissa käsillämme ja jaloillamme, joissa se oli kiinni. Näin muodostimme ikään kuin jonkun yhtenäisen toukannäköisen otuksen. Olin jonon etummaisena ja menin sekaisin koreografioissa. Tällainen pelleily alkoi jo tympäistä. Olisin tahtonut kuulla ja nähdä Smithsin keikan, mutta koulun ääliömäinen johto piti ilmeisesti tällaista tärkeämpänä. Nyt tajusin olevani unessa. Tajusin, että voisin tahdonvoimalla skipata suoraan keikkaan, mutta sitten tajusin, että sekin olisi vain unta. Heräsin turhautuneena ja pettyneenä, mutta nukahdin melkein heti uudestaan. Viimeisessä unessa katsoin ulkopuolelta enoni isosta maalaistalosta parinsadan metrin päässä sijaitsevaa valkoista taloa, jossa äidinäitini ja äidinisäni vielä vähän aikaa sitten oikeasti asuivat (pappa makaa tällä hetkellä Parkinsonin taudin kourissa Vesannon sairaalassa ja mummo asuu rivitalossa aivan sairaalan vieressä). Tässä unessa se ei kuitenkaan ollut sukulaisteni asuinpaikka, vaan olimme ilmeisesti jossain Afrikan siirtomaassa (oli ainakin kuuma ja kasvillisuus ympärillä näytti eksoottiselta). Valkoinen talo oli ilmeisesti jonkin mustaihoisen suvun tai perheen asumus. Talon seinässä oli suurimmaksi osaksi lasinen ovi. Lasi oli osaksi hajonnut, ja sitä lisää rikkomalla pääsi oven läpi kahdella jalalla kulkeva kauhea tiikeri, joka samalla symboloi valkoihoista ihmistä. Pelokkaat mustaihoiset piilottelivat huoneissa julmistuneen tiikerin astellessa käytäviä. Tiikeri tuli ulos ja tiesi, että eräs musta oli saanut lapsen hänen tyttärensä, valkoisen puhdasverisen ihmistiikerin kanssa. Nyt asetelma kääntyi niin päin, että talo olikin tiikerisuvun talo. Totuus tai ainakin tiikerin käsitys asioista oli nyt, että minä olin musta ja ilmeisesti saanut lapsen tai ainakin ollut suhteessa hänen tyttärensä kanssa. Juoksin murhanhimoista antropomorfista tiikeriä pakoon niin kovaa kuin jaloistani pääsin, kohti enoni maalaistaloa (joka ei tässä unessa tietystikään ollut enoni asumus, vaan jotain neutraalia turvallista viidakkomaata). Nyt muistin lukeneeni joku päivä jotain suomalaisten avoimien rasistien nettifoorumia, jolla he olivat kiteyttäneet omia säännöstöjään: "Valkoisen naisen ja mustan miehen saamasta lapsesta tulee rangaista mustaa miestä kuolemalla." "Mustan ja valkoisen välinen suhde on rikos ja mustalle oikea rangaistus silloin on hengiltä raatelu." Olin ilmeisesti kauhistuksen vallassa kysellyt foorumilla, eikö edes pakoon juoksemalla koskaan palaamatta voinut välttää kuolemanrangaistusta. Joku oli rasistien imagoa ilmeisesti parantaakseen vastannut lempeästi, että kyllä pois juoksemisella voi kuoleman välttää, sen verran pitää sentään armollinen olla. Nyt muistin nämä säännöstöt ja toivoin, että tiikeri lakkaisi jahtaamiseni pian. Se oli kuitenkin nopeampi ja alkoi hitaasti saavuttaa minua, mutta ennen kuin se sai minut kiinni, heräsin. Oikeasti en ole käynyt millään rasistien foorumilla kauhistelemassa heidän mielipiteitään, mutta muistikuva siitä oli ollut hyvin todentuntuinen. Tunsin vielä herättyänikin jaloissani tiikeriä pakoon juoksemisesta aiheutuneen rasituksen. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 29. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 19.45 (UTC) Luoman scifiuni 29.–30. kesäkuuta 2010 Joku uusi eksoplaneetta oli vastikään löytynyt, ja sen pinnalle oli lähetetty luotain. Luotain oli löytänyt kasvillisuutta, ja Maassa tiedemaailma oli innoissaan. Planeetalle lähetettiin (sillä ilmeisesti ihmiset osasivat jo tähteinvälisen matkustuksen) retkikunta, johon kuuluin. Huomasimme, että tällä synkkien tuhkapilvien peittämällä mustalla planeetalla asusti älyllisiä, ruumiiltaan hieman ihmismäisiä olentoja. Ne muistuttivat hieman tätä. Olennot elivät ehkä kymmenen neliömetrin suuruisissa "kylissä". Rakennuksia niissä ei ollut, mutta sen sijaan jokaisessa kylässä oli jonkinlainen hehkuvan punaisenoranssin nesteen täyttämä allas. Eri "kylät" suhtautuivat toisiinsa neutraalisti ja olennot poistuivat harvoin omista kylistään. Lisäksi kylissä eli näiden älykkäiden olentojen lisäksi kahdella jalalla (tosin hieman kumarassa ja osittain ryömienkin) kulkevia, nopeasti juoksevia vihreitä humanoideja, joiden älykkyys oli kuitenkin marakatin luokkaa. Vietin kauan aikaa seurueeni kanssa vuoren juurella paikassa, jossa oli kaksi kylää vierekkäin. Oikeanpuolinen kylä oli hyvinvoipa, mutta vasemmalla puolellamme olevan kylän allas täynnä oranssinpunaista ravintovettä oli hyvin likainen ja kaikki sen asukkaat jotenkin kömpelöitä. Joku meistä tajusi, että tämä kylä oli niin sisäsiittoinen tai evolutiivisesti muita jäljessä, että meidän tuli auttaa sitä ja sen asukkeja. (Jokaisessa kylässä oli myös muutama merivuokon ja muurahaiskeon risteytyksen näköinen suuri ameebamainen kasvintapainen tai ehkä hyvin vähä-älyinen eläin, ja tässä kylässä myös ne olivat muiden kylien vastaaviin olioihin nähden alikehittyneitä.) Samalla kylä jotenkin vertautui Australiaan ja tajusin, että Australia sekä pussieläimellisine luontoineen että kulttuuriltaan ja ihmisiltään on muita Maapallon mantereita huimasti kehityksessä jäljessä. Päätin auttaa tätä "australiamaista", eristynyttä kylää. Jotenkin yritimme nopeuttaa sen eliöiden evoluutiota, ja nikkaroin myös ravintonestealtaaseen hanan, joka suodatti siitä puhdasta vettä juotavaksi. --A jumped-up pantry boy who never knew his place 30. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 14.11 (UTC) Luoman uni jokusen yö sitten Olin joidenkin ystävieni kanssa ilmeisesti Saksan kuninkaallisten (!) linnassa opastetulla, erityislaatuisella kierroksella. Ensin katsoimme siellä leveältä parvelta käsin aika juhlallisen baletintapaisen, joka sisälsi paljon lentäviä höyheniä, erikoisten soitinten ääntä ja muuta koreaa. Sen jälkeen joku arviolta nelikymppinen, viiksekäs hoikka mies, joka mitä ilmeisimmin oli arvostettu korkean työn tekijä linnan hovissa, viittasi minut ja yhden kaverini (joka muistutti jollain tapaa Mudkip-peeloa) sivummalle ja näytti meille pienessä parin tuolin oleskelunurkkauksessa kliseisesti taulun takana sijaitsevan kassakaapin. Hän avasi sen vaivatta, ja lukon olisi kuka tahansa vähänkin terävämpi saanut pienellä vaivalla auki. Sen takana oli kuitenkin toinen ovi, jossa oli numeroyhdistelmä, joka oli käytännössä mahdoton arvata. Sen takana oli kuninkaallisten kulta, kruununjalokivet tai muu erityisarvokas ja kuninkaallisten symboliselle asemalle tärkeä omaisuus. Mies vaikutti huumorintajuiselta, mukavalta tyypiltä ja kertoi meille avoimesti, että oli aika kauan jo haaveillut kalleuksien varastamisesta näiltä paskakuninkaallisilta. "Mutta jos pääsee tähänkin asti kassakaapin aukaisemisessa", hän kertoi, "voi kertoa siitä kaikille vailla epäilyksiä varkaan aikeista, ja saa osakseen kunnioitusta ja voi saada hyvää palkkaa ja tunnustusta paikallisen yliopiston kassakaappiprofessorina lopun ikänsä ajan." Olisin kovasti tahtonut päästä käsiksi aarteeseen, mutta se valitettavasti mahdollisuuksia ei ollut. Tätä seurasi jokin vähemmän merkityksellinen osio, joka sijoittui varmaankin linnan ulkopuoliseen Saksaan ja oli välttämätön lähinnä suvantovaiheena ennen seuraavaa juonellisesti tärkeää kohtaa. Siinä olin kahdestaan ystäväni, joka oli ollut kanssani viiksekkään opastusta kuuntelemassa, linnan siinä kolkassa, missä kassakaappi sijaitsi. Koska meidän oli käynyt tuuri tai olimme joitain kunniavieraita ja olimme saaneet linnassa käyskennellä, saimme myös nyt siellä vapaasti kulkea. Vastoin kaikkia todennäköisyyksiä sain aivan epätoivoissani toista lukkoa kokeillessani sen auki! Siellä aarre oli: omituisen vaaleita neliömäisiä kultalevyjä ja varmaan muitakin kalleuksia. Kahmimme ystäväni kanssa niitä taskuihimme ja ehkä jonkinlaisiin pieniin reppuihimme niin paljon kuin saimme (vajaan puolet aarretta), ja tässä vaiheessa luontaisesti paniikki hiipi jo pitkin selkäpiitä; tiesin kassakaapin avaamisen tai viimeistään aarteiden pois nostamisen käynnistävän jonkinlaisen hälytysmekanismin, joka saisi vartijat paikalle tarkistamaan, onko aarteen koskettelija kuninkaallinen vai varas. Äkisti lähdimme aarteet muassamme pakomatkalle lentämällä (!) viereisestä ikkunasta ulos. Laskeuduimme alemmas viereisen pellon poikki ja lahden ohi, ja edessämme näkyi metsän reuna. Neulasettomalla ja lehdettömällä puulla (tms.) vähän muusta metsästä erillään istui varis, joka ilmeisesti edusti kokonaista varissukua, joka tarjosi apuaan. (Tai ehkä koko suku istui siinä, mutta vain yksi varis puhui.) Tiesin jo ennakkoon, että varis vain käyttäisi meitä hyväkseen ja sitten johtaisi meidät takaisin kassakaapin luo, jossa meidät otettaisiin kiinni. (Tämän tiesin, sillä unen maailmassa oli olemassa vanha lapsille suunnattu opettavainen eläinsatu, jossa kuninkaallisten ryöstäjille, joita ei sadussa ehkä esitetä yksiselitteisen pahoina, käy juurikin tällä tapaa. Sadun opetuksena oli ilmeisesti, että jos pyydät hädässä apua, älä ole saatanan tyhmä ja pyydä vääriltä tahoilta.) Teeskennellen hyväuskoista otin vastaan variksen tarjouksen, ja kuten osasinkin arvata, täytettyämme pari sen pikku pyyntöä se lähti johtamaan meitä "pakoon" - eli siis takaisin linnaan. Huomautin tästä varikselle, ja se onnitteli minua poikkeuksellisesta terävyydestä tai jotain sen tapaista. Hoppumme oli jo tulenpalava. Meidän piti päästä nyt pois Saksasta ja takaisin Suomeen jotain reittiä niin, ettei kukaan näkisi meitä. Emme voineet näyttäytyä julkisilla paikoilla, sillä mitä luultavimmin juuri meitä osattiin epäillä varkaudesta. Kaikki olisi hyvin heti kun pääsisimme Suomeen – sillä Suomi ei luovuta rikollisia maihin, joissa on kuolemanrangaistus, ja Saksassa sellainen ilmeisesti olisi osamme. Jatkoimme matkaamme pitkin metsän reunaa (palatsi oli nyt jossain oikealla puolellamme lahden takana), kunnes tiemme katkaisi pystysuora kallionseinämä. Keskeltä kalliota työntyi esiin olento, joka oli kuin kastemato, mutta parin metrin paksuinen ja usean kymmenen metrin pituinen. Olin kuullut tästä nimenomaisesta matoyksilöstä. Se eli täällä Saksan pääkaupungin – joka vaikutti olevan enimmäkseen maaseutua, jossa kuitenkin oli joitain keskiaikaisia kyliä ja toisaalta käytössä aivan nykyaikainenkin teknologia – tietämillä maassa ja kallioperässä, joita se pystyi muovailemaan mielensä mukaisesti. Selitin tilanteemme madon ulostyöntyneelle päälle ja pyysin apua. Mato sanoi aina vihanneensa monarkiaa ja sen tähden suostuvansa. Mato vetäytyi kallion sisään ja lensimme sen perään (nyt kävi ilmi, että meillä oli yksi tai kaksi sinistä lentävää lautasta, jotka ilmeisesti olivat normaaleja kulkuvälineitä tässä kummallisessa, primitiivis-futuristisessa maailmassa – tosin unessakin tämä maailma tuntui kummalliselta, joten ehkäpä vain Saksa oli tällainen outo huipputeknologis-agraarinen paikka, ja koti-Suomi olisi enemmän oikean kaltainen). Lensimme eteenpäin tunnelissa, jota mato edellämme kaiversi kallioon (ja joka maagisesti umpeutui takanamme, koska mato niin halusi). Menimme kallion halki ja pitkän matkaa maan alla, ja kukaan ei osaisi arvata, mihin varkaat ovat voineet kadota. Lopulta nousimme maasta ylös monen kilometrin päässä havumetsässä. Mato, joka oli nyt ottanut hieman ihmistä suuremman, kelmeänharmaan varaanin muodon, ohjeisti meitä ottamaan aarteemme esiin. Ne eivät enää olleet kultaa, vaan joitain kuolleita matelijoita, joista kuitenkin saisi mustassa pörssissä todella paljon rahaa. Varaanin neuvojen mukaisesti leikkasimme matelijat pienempiin kappaleisiin, sillä ne voisi ilmeisesti myydä vain palasina, ja sulloimme takaisin taskuihimme (nyt sekä minulla että ystävälläni oli mustat hupparit, joiden etutaskut ahdoimme täyteen liskonpalasia). Homma oli jo melkein tehty, kun parin kymmenen metrin päässä meistä kulkevalla tiellä meni ohitsemme yhtäkkiä monta autoa, joissa oli ilmeisesti joitain typeriä Saksassa lomaa viettäviä turisteja. Tiesin, että joku ilmottaisi viranomaisille sijaintimme, ja hyvin hermostuneena koetin selittää mato-varaanille, että meidän pitäisi jatkaa maan alla pakenemista ja vähän äkkiä. Varaani ei näyttänyt osaavan pelätä, vaan sanoi, että vielä pitää liskoja paloitella. Siihen uni sitten loppui. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 09.04 (UTC) Luoman uni viime yöltä Luin jotain H. P. Blavatskyn kirjoituskokoelmaa, ja silmiini sattui pätkä, jossa hän haukkui J. R. R. Tolkienin kirjallisuuden lyttyyn ja esitti tämän haltiahahmojen olevan kannanotto turmiollisen tai suvaitsemattoman (liian kristillisen?) arvomaailman puolesta. Hassua kaikin puolin, etenkin kun ottaa huomioon, että Tolkien toki syntyi vuoden HPB:n kuoleman jälkeen... --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 3. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.42 (UTC) Luoman viime yönä näkemä uni Olin jossain maaseudulla. Ulkona oli koleaa ja tihkusade, mutta minun täytyi mennä silti syömään hyvin pitkään valkoiseen pöytään, joka sijaitsi ulkona, katoksen alla (katos yhtyi vasemmalla yhteen valkoiseen rakennukseen ja oikealla toiseen). Etsin vapaata paikkaa, ja lopulta löysin sen aivan pöydän oikeasta nurkasta. Oikealla puolellani oli vain kaksi tuolia, jotka olivat ainakin toistaiseksi tyhjiä. Vasemmalla puolellani oli tummaihoinen henkilö, ja edessäni eräs IRL tuntemani tyttö, joka esitti minulle karkealla, rasistisella pantomiimilla, että olin sitten ilmeisesti istunut neekerien keskelle ja sellaisia vielä kaksi oikealle puolellenikin ilmaantuisi. Minua ihmetytti, mitä hirveän ihmeellistä siinä sitten olisi. Vasemmalla puolellani istuva mies tajusi tytön ilvehdinnän ja suhtautui siihen huumorilla. Yhtäkkiä joku ojensi minulle pöydässä istuessamme lehden (Suomen Kuvalehti?), jossa oli pitkä juttu jostain hieman... erikoisesta naisesta, joka eli yksin maaseudulta löytämässään autiotalossa Pohjanmaalla ja pelasi tennistä itseään vastaan kaikki päivät. (Minulla on unissa ollut ennenkin tällaisia – yleensä naispuolisia – hahmoja, joissa tiivistyy todella irvokkaalla tavalla kaikki inhimillinen, absurdi hulluus. Innokkaimmat Unia?-palstan lukijat muistanevat minun nähneen kerran unta jostain transseksuaalista Big Brother -kilpailijasta, joka tunki aivoihinsa papuja. Ja siskoni kertoi nähneensä pienenä unta naisesta, joka oli istunut koko elämänsä mökissä tuijottaen takkaan.) Naisella ei ollut miestä, mutta vauva hänellä kyllä oli, tyttövauva, jonka nimi oli Mariana. Nainen oli ilmeisesti väittänyt synnyttäneensä lapsen olematta ennen sitä tekemisissä miesten kanssa (väittikö peräti, että ei ollut koskaan ollut yhdynnässä) – ja niinpä hän oli ilmoittautunut johonkin James Randi Educational Foundation -tyyppiseen haasteeseen. Valitettavasti hänen ainoa todisteensa neitseellisestä sikiämisestä oli ollut lapsi (jonka DNA:ta olisi toki voinut analysoida, mutta sitä nyt ei alitajuntani tajunnut), ja hän ei ollut saanut mainetta tai rahaa. Lehdessä luki lisäksi, että nainen oli myös ilmoittanut Marianan jätetyn hänen portailleen kapaloituna, kera kortin, jossa luki jotain tällaista: täsä on tämönen, hyi hitto :SSSSSSSSSSS mä en halua enää pitää tätä ota tää. Olin ällikällä lyöty ja innoissani, että tämän naisen kaltaisia persoonallisuuksia oli olemassa. Sitten joku käski minun käydä ruokkimassa naisen mariaanit. Tässä unen vaiheessa mariaanit olivat vielä täysin normaaleja lemmikkejä, jotka ilmeisesti miellettiin läheisesti kuuluvaksi johonkin juhlaan, mahdollisesti jouluun (unessa saattoi olla joulu käsillä, vaikka säiden puolesta ei ihan talvi ollutkaan). Mariaanit olivat kuvottavan näköisiä toukkia (vähän kuin tällaisia, mutta paksumpia), joita uiskenteli puolisen tusinaa ahtaassa vesisangossa. Heitin niille ruokaa, ja ne kasvoivat silmissä. Tajusin, että jokin oli vinossa. Verbaalisia helmiä Meteorin unista ja nukahtamista edeltävältä ajalta *Eräs uneni päättyi viisauteen, jonka luin Fennozenistien viisauksien kirjasta (?). Se kuului yksnkertaisuudessaan näin: "On järkevämpää hukkua veteen kuin normaaleihin ihmisiin." --Päsmäri 6. elokuuta 2010 kello 12.44 (UTC) Luoman uni yöltä 30.–31.8.2010 Olin Väinölänniemellä. Siellä oli ilmeisesti jokin tapahtuma alkamaisillaan urheilukentällä, jonka lähettyvillä minä, äitini ja siskoni olimme kolmestaan. Minulla oli MacDonald'sin hampurilaisateria, jonka juomana oli mangopirtelö, sellainen, jollaisia oikeasti saa ainakin intialaisen ruoan Namaskaar-ravintoloista Helsingissä. Juoma oli jollain telineellä oikealla puolellani, vasemmalla puolellani taas olivat ranskalaiset ja oikeassa kädessä pussi, jossa oli itse hampurilainen. Siskoni, jolla oli epänormaalin häijy ja leikkisä ilme kasvoillaan, oli vasemmalla edessäni kasvot minuun päin ja näykki koko ajan pussista itselleen ranskalaisia. Olin sekä suutuksissani että hämmentynyt ja samalla siskoni käytös oli jotenkin... hellyttävää. "Kyllä mä näitä saan syödä, ihan yleisesti kaikkia ranskalaisia saan syödä", perusteli siskoni näpistelyään, ja tähän liittyi osittainen tietoisuus siitä, että näin unta. Koetin kaivaa hampurilaista pussistaan esiin, mutta se tuntui olevan jonkinlaisen liejun tai kastikkeen seassa. Tunsin sämpylän, mutta en jotenkin vain saanut vedettyä itse hampurlaista näkyviin. Mieleeni hiipi epäilys tai oikeammin oivallus: Entä jos tämä olikin esimerkiksi laskiaispulla, eikä hampurilainen laisinkaan? Sitä ei voinut tietää. Minua lempeästi pilkkanaan pitäen äitini (jonka kasvoja en nähnyt selkeästi ja joka vaikuttikin enemmän joltain äitini ruumiiseen menneeltä henkiolennolta) tivasi, täysin totuudenmukaisin sanoin: "Mistä voit tietää, mikä se on? Luuletko todellakin saavasi sen esiin?" jne. Hän sanoi myös: "Luuletko tämän tapahtuman olevan jonkin rock-yhtyeen konsertti?! Ehei! Nämä ovat M. A. Nummisen hautajaiset!" Sitten olimmekin lähempänä itse tapahtumapaikkaa, ja MacDonald's-ateria oli kadonnut. Äitini ja siskoni olivat kauempana sivuillani tai takanani; vaikka he olivat läsnä, en nähnyt heitä, en ainakaan selkeästi. Urheilukenttää ympäröi epänormaalin korkea teräsverkkoaita, ja sen ympärillä ja sisäpuolella parveili paljon ihmisiä. "Luuletko oikeasti olevasi hereillä? Tämä on unta!" sanoi minulle jossain oikealla puolellani sama ääni, joka oli äsken pitänyt käsityksiäni pilkkanaan. Pohdin tätä mahdollisuutta ja katsoin käsiäni (muistini sopukoille lähtemättömästi juurtunut castanedalainen perusunennäköharjoitus). Vaikka ne näin jälkeenpäin ajateltuna olivatkin paljon vähemmän yksityiskohtaiset kuin valveilla koskaan, ne eivät tuijottamisen jälkeenkään liuenneet pois tai muuttuneet muuksi (mikä voisi ehkä viestiä siitä, että olen castanedalaisessa unennäössä yllättävän kehittynyt). Valitettavasti tämä sai minut uskomaan, että elin todellisuutta (en tosin ollut asiasta varma, mutta se ei jostain syystä minua kiinnostanut). Yhtäkkiä näin aidan vierellä suhteellisen kaukana meistä miehen, joka oli pukeutunut piruksi; maalannut itsensä punaiseksi, kiinnittänyt päähänsä sarvet ja heilutteli kädessään atrainta. Huusin tästä äidilleni (joka oli vasemmalla puolellani toisin kuin äsken minua selkouneen yllyttänyt ääni, joka oli oikealla, ja siten nämä kaksi olivat jo selkeästi eri persoonat), peläten, ettei hän reagoisi ja etten saisi häntä ja siskoa pakenemaan paikalta kanssani, mutta sitten huomasin vain kuvitelleeni miehen piruksi. Pian tämän jälkeen näin kuitenkin oikean pirun (tai siis "oikean", hullu mies piruasussahan se oli) samassa suuunnassa, mutta lähempänä, ja lähestymässä meitä. Heitin häntä kivellä. Se osui, ja mies lähti juoksemaan perääni. Juoksin hirveätä vauhtia häntä karkuun, kauas, pois Väinölänniemeltä ja jonnekin metsään (ehkä Puijon metsien tapaiseen?). Lopulta tulin paikkaan, missä metsän peittämä maa oli ylempänä kuin paljas maa, jolla oli jokin sorapohjainen, huonokuntoinen jalka- tai koripallokenttä. Kentällä maleksi joitain tyyppejä koulustani, ja laskeuduin sille piru perässäni huutaen: "Pirupirupirupirupirupirupiru!!" tai jotain sen tapaista. Piru oli aivan melkein kiinni minussa, kun näin edessäni erään pojan koulustani (olemme tunteneet aika kauan ja välimme ovat nykyisin viileämmät mutta aikanaan intensiivisen vihamieliset). Hän otti kiven maasta, sanoi "Piru vie mutta vieköön", ja heitti sen suuntaani. Kumarruin ja se osui piruun. Juoksin läheistä kukkulaa, joka oli metsän peittämä, ylös, ja ylös päästyäni katsoin alas (etsien samalla maasta jotain, millä voisi heittää pirua). Piru oli kuollut ja muuttunut kiveksi (oppilastoverini olivat ilmeisesti heitelleet sitä lisääkin). Heitin siihen vielä varmistukseksi yhden kiven, ja tiesin sitten varmaksi, että pirumies oli kuin olikin kuollut. Olin hieman hämilläni; pitäisikö minun olla kiitollinen tälle suhteellisen paskalle jätkälle, jonka ansiosta olin demonilta säästynyt? Uni loppui siihen. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 1. syyskuuta 2010 kello 15.15 (UTC) Weird dream of Abyssos 4. - 5. 9. Olin kuplassa keskellä avaruutta. Kupla poksahti, ja sinkouduin päin Maapalloa. Rysähdin kotikaupunkini Työ- ja elinkeinotoimiston katon läpi suoraan virkailijan penkille. Sain huomata, että koko paikka oli muuttunut ruotsinkieliseksi. Seinällä oli erittäin suuri, vanha kartantapainen höskä (joka ei edes näyttänyt tältä maailmalta), jonka alla luki latinaksi: "Ruotsalaisuuden, kristinuskon ja sosialismin ikuisen ystävyyden merkiksi". "Du har inte förkunskap för universitet. Yrkesskola är ditt ÖDE! FISKBULLAR OCH POTATIS OCH fieuojabfnhjsvnka", alkoi virkailija (joka oli vielä karmea partaposo) vauhkota, kun manasin hänelle etten suostu mihinkään paskaisiin duunarin hommiin. Kävelin kuin jonkun hemmetin pelin bossi portaita alas niin, että kaikki väistyivät tieltäni. Otin polkupyöräni ja aloin taluttaa sitä kohti kotia kovassa lumisateessa. Matkalla tuli vastaan suuri mäki, jonka kautta minun oli kuljettava. Matkaani kuitenkin häiritsivät ala-astelaiset, jotka vierittivät valtavia lumipalloja mäen huipulta. Päästyäni mäen huipulle, minun päälläni olikin muinainen haarniska ja musta kaapu, ja polkupyöräni muuntautui mielettömäksi moukariksi. Yhdellä lyönnillä sinkosin tenavat kilometrien päähän, ja yläpuolelleni ilmestyi välkkyvä teksti: "You have defeated the gnats! You gain 1000 exp and 500 g!" Jatkoin kotiini ja avasin oven, mutta jouduinkin keskelle syksyistä maisemaa. Kävellessäni huomasin vanhan kouluni raunioina. Kuulin että minua lähestyttiin sivuilta - kaksi tuntemaani mukavaa tyttöä lähestyivät minua, oikealta puolelta brunette, vasemmalta puolelta hoikka blondi. He alkoivat tapella minusta, ja päätin hipsiä metsään heidän raapiessaan toisiaan. Kompastuin vanhaan vaasiin, jonka sisältä löytyi vanha käärö. Luin käärön sisällön (joka oli melkoista siansaksaa), ja eteeni alkoi rakentua itsestään valtava musta torni. Kävelin pitkiä kierreportaita ylös, saavuin hienosti koristeltuun huoneeseen ja julistauduin paikan valtiaaksi. Huoneen päässä oli valtava järjestelmä, jossa oli erilaisia vipuja. Päätin vetää suurta mustaa vipua. Ikkunasta näkyi, kuinka pilvien seasta ilmestyi suuri liekinpunainen silmä, jota pystyin ohjailemaan. Vetämällä punaisesta vivusta silmästä lähti jännä laser. Hupailun jälkeen kyllästyin jo paikkaan ja jatkoin matkaa metsässä. Metsän laidalle päästyäni se brunette juoksi iloisen näköisenä luokseni ja hyppäsi syliini. Tässä vaiheessa uni meni sekavaksi seksikohtaukseksi, jota on hieman tuskallista kuvailla. Seuraavaksi katsoin telkkarista tytön kanssa jotain vampyyrinyyhkyä ja ihmissuhdesoopaa (muistan erityisesti vain jonkun hahmon hokevan: "Ota tequilaa, se auttaa"). Katsoin kelloa ja totesin, että on aika mennä yliopistolle. Tyttö halusi välttämättä mukaani. Yliopistolla oli jotain 50-vuotiaita tanttoja, jotka pälpättivät kaiken maailman hengellisestä soopasta ja oman sisäisen turnipsin löytämisestä. Sain heistä helvetin kovan päänsäryn, ja päätin peruuttaa koko jutun. Lähdin sitten tytön kanssa katselemaan kaupasta jotain tavaroita. Tyttö pyysi minua katsomaan jotain hienosti koristeltua peiliä. Katsoin omaa peilikuvaani, joka yhtäkkiä mustui, ja näytti sitten minun paikallani viikatemiehen. Peili särkyi päälleni samalla kun tuo peilin viikatemies päästi kylmän naurun. Oloni alkoi vähitellen muuttua huonommaksi. Päästyäni tytön kanssa takaisin kotiini olin jo kuin elävä luuranko. Lyyhistyin sohvalle katsomaan vielä televisiota hetkeksi aikaa. Uni päättyi kun Bart Simpson huudahti: "Cowabunga dude!" --Neo Abyssos 5. syyskuuta 2010 kello 17.27 (UTC) Napoleonin uni elo-syyskuun vaihteesta 2010 Olin ehdolla tasavallan presidentiksi ja osallistuin television vaaliväittelyyn muiden ehdokkaiden kanssa; heitä oli arviolta seitsemän. Istuimme tummasävyisessä TV-studiossa ja lähetys oli juuri alkanut, kun eräs ehdokkaista riensi ylös tuoliltaan ja kävi vierustoverinsa kimppuun. Hän löi tämän maahan jonkinlaisella viidakkoveitsellä, minkä jälkeen hän vetäisi esiin käsiaseen, jolla alkoi ammuskella ehdokkaita. Moniin osui, ja he valahtivat lattialle. Minä ja muutamat muut loikkasimme korokkeelta suojaan. Jäin makaamaan korokkeen reunan tuntumaan. Väkivaltaiseksi heittäytynyt vastaehdokkaamme riekkui ja laukoi aseella ympäriinsä. Hän karjui, että kun kaikki muut olivat kuolleet, olisi kansan pakko äänestää häntä. Kun eräs ehdokas, laiha nainen nimeltään Yrsa Wettelstrand (jostain syystä jäi nimi mieleen) yritti hoippua kohti studion liikuteltavia sermejä, seonnut asemies osui häntä olkapäähän. Wettelstrand heittäytyi viereeni, ja käskin kuiskaten hänen esittää kuollutta. Tällä välin aseistautunut vastaehdokkaamme oli ehtinyt kääntyä kohti kameraa. Hän osoitti kuvaajaa aseella ja karjui kameralle poliittista ohjelmaansa. Hän sanoi, että väkivalta oli ollut ainoa tapa taata muutos Suomen autoverotukseen (joka ei ole presidentin toiminta-alueen ytimessä, toim. huom.). Huomasin paikalta paenneiden studiotyöntekijöiden pudottaman suuren, pitkävartisen mikrofonin. Tartuin sen varteen ja kohottauduin ylös, jolloin aseistettu vastaehdokkaani kääntyi minuun päin. Selitin hänelle, että ilman mikrofonia kukaan ei voisi televisiostaan kuulla hänen puhettaan, ja hän salli minun asettua kannattelemaan mikrofonia päänsä lähellä. Hän kääntyi taas kameraa kohti ja aloitti puheensa uudelleen, jolloin läimäytin häntä mikrofonilla päähän. Hän kaatui korokkeen reunalta alas ja pudotti aseensa, jonka kuvaaja onnistui kaappaamaan haltuunsa. Samassa paikalle ryntäsi joukko poliiseja, jotka pidättivät autoveroehdokkaan. Uni, tai ainakin muistikuvani siitä, päättyvät tilanteeseen, jossa yritimme jäljelle jääneiden ehdokkaiden ja TV-toimituksen kanssa sopia kaikille passaavaa aikaa uusintakeskustelulle. --Napoleone Buonaparte 11. syyskuuta 2010 kello 23.05 (UTC) Napoleonin jännittävähköjä unia 10-11.9.2010 väliseltä yöltä Keskellä yötä tuli ilmoitus käärmehyökkäyksen alkamisesta. Siitä tiedotti ympäri kaupunkia ajeleva, kovaäänisillä varustettu panssariauto. Naapurusto kokoontui yhteen ja päätteli nerokkaasti, että maan tasolla kaikki olisivat suurimmassa vaarassa. Looginen ratkaisu oli paeta 1. ja 2. luokalla käymäni koulurakennuksen ylimpään kerrokseen. Riensimme kaikki sinne. (Se kävi yllättävän nopeasti.) Katselimme ikkunoista käärmeiden esiinkiemurtelua. Ne olivat kuristajakäärmemäisiä ja valtavan isoja, ja pian niitä luikerteli koulun pihalla valtavasti. Suurimmat olivat niin isoja, että kykenivät murskaamaan pyöräkatoksen suojiin pysäköityjä polkupyöriä. Ennen pitkää käärmeet kuitenkin löysivät meidät. Ne kiemurtelivat portaat ylös ja alkoivat jyrsiä (!!!) täyttämämme huoneen ovea. Kasasimme oven eteen kaiken mahdollisen irtaimen, ja sitten joukko päätti, että minun olisi lähdettävä ikkunasta hakemaan apua. Jotenkin. Ikkuna avattiin ja astuin ulos. Roikuin rännistä ja ajattelin pyrkiä katolle, mistä voisin tehdä ahdinkomme tiettäväksi helikoptereille. Edetessäni rännissä roikkuen sopivaa kohtaa etsien huomasin kuitenkin lähellä rampin, jonka laella seisoi trukki, kuten on usein alakoulujen pihoilla tapana. Kapusin trukkiin, käynnistin sen ja ajoin rampilta alas. Sitten ajelin pihalla käärmeiden ylitse. Muuta en tästä unesta muista. Toisessa unessa olin adoptoinut siamilaiset kaksoset Vietnamista. Tästä unesta en muista juuri muuta kuin asetelman. Olen melko varma, että kaksoset eivät olleet vielä ehtineet edes saapua Suomeen, vaan että hoidin takkuisia valmisteluja. --Napoleone Buonaparte 11. syyskuuta 2010 kello 23.23 (UTC) Jotakin Meteorin unesta 11.-12. syyskuuta 2010 Luin kirjaston lukusalissa uutta painosta Petroniuksen Satyriconista. Painos oli muuten ihan asiallinen, mutta joka kolmatta sen sivuista koristi aina eri Suomen kaupunkiin sijoittuva valokuva kahdesta sauvakävelevästä eläkeläisestä tuulipuvut yllään. Silloin lukusaliin saapui mustaan takkiin ja kuusikymmentälukulaisiin kissansilmien muotoisiin silmälaseihin sonnustautunut täti-ihminen, joka istui viereeni. "Ah, sinä siis luet sitä", täti sanoi arvostelevaan sävyyn. "Kamala teos, mutta emme me Pentin kanssa saaneet kuviamme julkaistua muullakaan tavoin." Ihmeissäni loin pikaisen katseen tätiin ja vertasin sitä valokuvan sauvakävelijänaiseen, ja totesin vieressäni istuvan naisen samaksi joka esiintyi valokuvissa. Nainen selitti, että hän miehensä kanssa oli halunnut julkaista kirjan sauvakävelymatkastaan Suomen halki, muttei ollut saanut lupaa julkaista sitä muussa muodossa kuin jonkin toisen kirjan kylkiäisenä. Sitten hän rupesi kuvailemaan eri kuviin liittyviä hillittömän hauskoja sattumuksia, eikä edes huomannut minun livahtaneen paikalta. --Päsmäri 12. syyskuuta 2010 kello 06.18 (UTC) Luoman viime yön unista Uni oli sekava ja siinä oli monta osaa, mutta viimeisessä, aika hauskassa osassa, pidin jollekin sekavalle joukolle nuoria aikuisia esitelmää Hitleristä maalaistalomme kuistilla. Sanoin siinä muun muassa jotain tällaista: "Mielestäni aikamme voisi oppia jotakin Hitlerin ajatusmaailmasta." Ja sitten luettelin henkilöitä, joiden ideologioihin olen tyytymätön. Aina Jutta Urpilaisesta Freudin kautta Darwiniin. Joukossa oli myös jonkun suomalaisen kunnan huoltoasemien päällikkö tai jotain sen tapaista. Lisäksi tiesin, että etunimi "Adolf" oli varta vasten hänelle räätälöity "ensimmäisen maailmansodan jälkeisessä etunimien maailman sekamelskassa ja epätoivossa", tai jotain sen tapaista. Sen aikaisempia variantteja olivat olleet "Atlef" ja "Atlof", ja nimi oli kehitetty Tampereella. Tätä ennen roikuin joissain perkeleen sähköjohdoissa ja lensin niillä korkeasta rakennuksesta toiseen. Olin osanottajana jossain oudossa LARP-tyylisessä liveroolipelissä. Aina, kun joku ampui toista, toinen tuupertui maahan ja menetti oikeasti tajuntansa hetkeksi. Ammuin Pähkinähiirtä ja meillä oli hyvin ambivalentti suhde keskenämme. Jossain välissä myös luin Agatha Christien kirjoja helvetin nopeasti (oikeastihan olen lukenut vain Neekeripojat) ja vaikka ne olivat keskinkertaisia, itkin vuolaasti lukiessani niitä, sillä sain jotenkin kiinni "peruskaipuusta", kaipuusta määrittelemättömään toiseuteen. Ajattelin sen olevan syy sille, miksi me ylipäätään luemme. Sitten unessa oli vielä joitain hämäriä kohtia, joista en muista muuta kuin että ne tapahtuivat tuntemattoman kaupungin satama-alueella ja niiden tunnelma oli synkkä. Perushommaa ihan siis. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 26. syyskuuta 2010 kello 10.47 (UTC) Viime yön uni Luomalta "Kamera" (ts. näkökenttäni) kiersi loputtomasti ympäri jotain harmaata, kivistä, maanalaista suljettua tyrmää, jossa oli maassa erilaisia ratoja, urautumia, jotka varmaan symboloivat ihmisten pinttyneitä tottumuksia. Ääni selitti minulle, miten minä ja yksi tyttö koulusta elämme samassa, harvinaisessa todellisuudessa ("todellisuus" oli tässä yhteydessä sosiaalinen tai henkilökohtainen konstruktio; ääni näytti olevan sitä mieltä, että ihminen elää juuri siinä todellisuudessa missä olettaa elävänsä) ja olemme molemmat bardolatreja, mutta emme silti uskalla ottaa mitään syvempää kontaktia toisiimme. Ahdistus oli hirveä, ja samalla jälkeen päin ajateltuna koko uni oli varsin viehättävän tragikoominen. --''Ḷ̟̹͖͇̜̘̽̐ͤͯ̔U̫̞̞̦̮͇̝̫̒̋ͮͥ͗̒ͣ̚Ŏ͔͕͛̚M̲͉̹̫̲͙͆͒̌A̪̣̮̜̠͚̬͔̭ͫ͐̎̌̆ͅͅ'' (Riitelyä epäorgaanisten olentojen maailmasta / foolasnitamnianinen työni) 16. lokakuuta 2010 kello 13.27 (UTC) Category:Kauneus Category:Aww Category:Surrealistisuus,_unenomaisuus,_ihanuus Category:Keskustelut Category:Härö_paska Luokka:Psykologia Luokka:Houreet Luokka:Unet Luokka:Tajunnanvirta Luokka:Mysteerit Category:Kauneus Category:Aww Category:Surrealistisuus,_unenomaisuus,_ihanuus Category:Keskustelut Category:Härö_paska Luokka:Psykologia Luokka:Houreet Luokka:Unet Luokka:Tajunnanvirta Luokka:Mysteerit